The Spec-Ops Omega
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Three years had past after the Disas War has ended, retired Magical Girl, Asuka was on her way to return to a normal life free of bloodshed and violence. But after being reunited with her childhood friend, Yagami Kyoya, Asuka decided to return to the battlefield, to battle against new enemies and a race of man eating monsters, known as the Amazons.
1. Chapter 1: The Omega and Rapture

**Hey guys, Shunya Toshiki, here. Sorry for the long wait, didn't have internet for a while in my place. But now it's back and I'm ready for some action.**

**Also, I know I'm a little late, but happy new year everyone. Man...hard to believe we're now in 2020, I wonder how this year will turn out. Well here's to a brand new decade.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the new story. I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 1: The Omega and Rapture**

_(7 years ago)_

_A moving truck is seen in front of a house as the residents of that house, had moved their belongings in the truck. Those residents were a father and a son._

_The father is talking with the workers who helped move his and his son's belongings in the truck._

_He was a man in his mid-30s, he had midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white button shirt with black pants and shoes. This is Yagami Keiichiro._

_His son is seen talking with a friend of his, he was 10 years old wearing a green shirt and brown pants and white sneakers. Like his father he has midnight black hair and sky blue eyes. This is Yagami Kyoya._

_Kyoya's friend is a girl his age, wearing a light brown shirt with a black skirt, she has long ash-blond hair and cold blue eyes. This is Otori Asuka._

_The reason why Kyoya and his father had to move is because of his work as a scientist, and Asuka wanted to talk with Kyoya one last time._

"_Do you really have to leave, Kyo-kun?" Asuka asked._

"_Yeah, I'm really sorry Asu-chan. But you know how busy Tou-san is with his research." Kyoya told her._

"_I-I understand." Asuka mutters in sadness. "Will I see you again?"_

_Kyoya smiles as he nodded._

"_Of course! After all we both made a promise with each other." Kyoya said and Asuka blinks before she nodded with a smile on her face._

"_Yeah, you're about that. Kyo-kun, I promise you one day I'll become a great magical girl of justice." Asuka told him, and Kyoya nodded as he placed his hand over his chest._

"_And I promise you, one day I'll become a great scientist like my dad." Kyoya said._

"_And together we'll work together using the powers of both science and magic to save the world." They both said at the same time._

"_Kyoya, come on it's time to go." Keiichiro told his son._

"_Hai, I'm coming." Kyoya told him before he turns back to Asuka. "Until we meet again, Asu-chan."_

"_Yeah." Asuka nodded before she hugs him and Kyoya returns the hug._

_Then both Kyoya and Keiichiro got on the truck and leaves their house and neighborhood. Asuka was waving them goodbye, and Kyoya waved her back._

* * *

_(4 years later)_

_A now 14 year old Yagami Kyoya wearing white clothes was unconscious before he barely wakes up, and saw he was being carried by someone as he was running and Kyoya saw dirt and leaves on the ground._

'What's going on…? What happened?' _Kyoya thought in wonder as he couldn't remember much of what happened before he goes back to sleep._

"_Kyoya! Kyoya!" Kyoya wakes up and saw his father Keiichiro in front of him, wearing a lab coat and carrying a shoulder bag on him and was bleeding from his head._

"_Tou-san…?" Kyoya mutters before he looks around and he saw that they were outside as they were in a forest and as Kyoya was seated on the ground with his back against. "Wait, what are we doing outside? And how come you're bleeding?"_

"_Kyoya, listen to me," Keiichiro said as he grabbed onto his son's shoulders. "We don't have much time. And I don't know when they'll get here."_

"_Who will get here?" Kyoya asked._

"_I wish I could explain, but there's no time." Keiichiro said as he puts down his shoulder bag._

_He then brought out a flash drive hanging on a necklace and puts it on Kyoya's neck._

"_That data drive contains all the answers you seek. No matter what you must protect it at all costs. And one last thing…" Keiichiro said as he pulled out a syringe and a glass vial that contains a serum._

_Kyoya eyes widen as he saw those things and was frightened by the sight of them._

"_No...Tou-san please not the medicine again! I don't want to see that monster again!" Kyoya said._

"_Kyoya, this is a different kind of serum. It will help you control that monster inside of you." Keiichiro told him as he loads the serum into the syringe._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked confused by that before his father grabs onto his wrist to stretch out his arm._

"_Kyoya…" Keiichiro mutters as tears begin to fall from his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry to put this burden on you. But everything will depend on you mastering this power!"_

"_What?" Kyoya asked as Keiichiro slowly brings the syringe to his son's arm, which frightens him. "No, Tou-san stop! You're scaring me stop please!"_

"_Remember, Kyoya...no matter what I will always love you!" Keiichiro said as he pierce the needle into Kyoya's and injects the serum into him._

_As the serum started to flow through Kyoya's body he started to feel in intense burning pain all around his body as he falls to the ground screaming in pain._

_Then suddenly his roars of pain become that of a monstrous roar as he stands up in a new monstrous form..._

* * *

(3 years later)

A now 17 year old Kyoya opens his eyes as they shot opened as he breaking out a sweat around his body. He then heard his phone's alarm ringing, he then picks it up and saw it was 6:30 in the morning.

"I guess I should get ready now." Kyoya said as he rubs his head as he stands up.

Kyoya now lives in a small apartment complex that has two floors, and was big enough for one or two people with a small kitchen and a bathroom with a bathtub.

Kyoya lives on the second floor and lives by himself.

After doing his personal hygiene and cooking himself some breakfast, Kyoya then puts on his clothes, a green T-shirt with brown jeans and lastly Kyoya puts on a black jacket.

He then picks up his duffle bag and walks to the door, he then puts on his black shoes and soon leaves his apartment room before he closes and locks the door behind him.

Kyoya then walks down the stairs and walks to where his motorcycle is park.

Kyoya's motorcycle is colored red with yellow stripes on the head of the bike and on the sides, the head part of his bike looks similar to that of a lizard's head with green lenses for eyes and has a yellow horn on the forehead, and has silver fins on the back.

Kyoya then puts on a helmet and drives to where he usually works.

* * *

Kyoya soon arrives to his location as he parked his bike and got off and took off his helmet.

It was Tokyo University, Japan's top university. Well Kyoya wasn't a student of the famous university, he found himself a volunteer job as a research assistant for the science department.

Kyoya then placed the helmet on his bike and walks to the science department.

"Hey, Kyoya! Fancy meeting you here!" Kyoya soon felt an arm wrapped around the back of his neck, making him look and saw who it is.

He was a 21 year old young man, he looks to be a Japanese-American, has spiky blond hair with black eyes, wears a lab coat with a pink shirt that has a picture of a cat girl wearing a maid outfit with blue jeans and white shoes. This is Zack Nazuma a student of Tokyo U and like Kyoya he's also a research assistant.

"Good to see you, Nazuma-san." Kyoya said as he chuckles.

"Oh come on, Kyoya!" Zack said with a pout on his face. "I told you to call me Zack. I'm really not into formailites."

"Right Zack, I'm sorry about that." Kyoya said.

"You have no reason to say you're sorry, Yagami-kun." Kyoya and Zack looks and saw another young man walking towards him.

He was also a 21 year old young man, he has shrugged black hair with blue eyes wears a lab coat under a blue dress shirt with black jeans with matching shoes. This is Kira Hajima, another student of Tokyo U and a fellow research assistant.

"Yeah, Kira's right. There's no reason to be sorry." Zack said as he petted on Kyoya's back.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kyoya said as he chuckles.

"Anyway, we should get to the lap before we're late. We don't want to keep sensei waiting." Kira said as he walks to the building.

"Yeah, yeah we hear you." Zack said as he and Kyoya follows behind him.

* * *

After they met up with their boss the head scientist and teacher of the science department. Kyoya, Kira, and Zack were now in the lab now wearing lab coats and were doing a different job.

Kyoya was looking at a DNA sample with a compound microscope, Kira wearing goggles was testing out chemical reactions, while Zack was slacking off as he was looking at a news report on his phone.

The news video he was watching was about how a magical girl known as Just Cause Mia had busted an illegal drug trade base in Africa. That's right, a real life magical girl.

Four years ago, in January 2016, demonic beasts from another world known as the Disas had launch a stealth invasion to the human world. Thanks to their strength and access to magical power, the Earth's military and weapons had proven to be ineffective against these nightmarish creatures, and all hope seem to be lost.

But soon, in February 2017, a race of fairies from another world, who oppose the Disas, had arrive from the Spirit Realm to form an alliance with Earth and created the Spirit Realm Treaty Organization to aid humanity.

This resulted to the new light of hope against the Disas, the creation of the Magical Girls, young girls who could synchronize with spirits to gain special powers.

Together these young girls had won battle after battle against the Disas, until finally they defeated the Disas King and saved the world from destruction. These 5 will go down in history as the Legendary Magical Five.

After the war the members of the Magical Five had split up and return to their home nations to continue the fight against terrorists and other magical threats.

Zack smiles with a blush on his cheeks after seeing a picture of Mia in her civilian clothes.

"Oh man...Just Cause is so hot and sexy…god how I wish I could meet her at least one time..." Zack mutters in awe.

Kira turns to Zack and then sighs as he shook his head before he puts the beakers in his hands down on the table and removes his goggles.

Kira then walks behind Zack and snatches the phone out of his hand.

"Hey what are you doing Kira? I was watching that." Zack said.

"You should be working Zack, not wasting time with this garbage." Kira scolded him before Zack snatches his phone back.

"Hey excuse me for being into these kinds of things. And I'll have you know I just finished the job that sensei has given me." Zack told him.

"Sure you did." Kira said sounding not convince. "Just how long are you going to be into those children shows?"

"Children shows?!" Zack exclaimed taking an offense to hear that as he stands up and face Kira and show the video of Mia. "I'll have you know, that this is a real life magical girl! And not just any magical girl either, this is _the_ Just Cause a member of the legendary Magical Five! One of the heroes that save the world and ended the war against the Disas!"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware thank you." Kira sighed before he shook his head. "God I swear...I sometimes wonder how an otaku like you ended up being so smart, and that you can walk around in Tokyo University wearing that shirt." He pointed at Zack's shirt.

"Hmph…" Zack huffed proudly as he pulls his shirt down. "I'll have you know besides science, this is my main passion. You know what your problem is Kira, that you're always too serious about stuff. You really need to learn how to loosen up, right Kyoya?"

They both turned to Kyoya.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?" He asked as he turns to them.

"Oh come on you're weren't even listening?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…" Kyoya nervously chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Honestly you should take a note from Yagami-kun, by focusing on your own work. Especially since you're his senpai, you need to be a better example for him." Kira told him.

"Hey are you sure you should say that? I mean he's only a volunteer here, let alone a student." Zack stated.

"Even so, you and I had work in this lab longer than him, that makes us his senpais regardless. I mean you're barely any older than Yagami-kun, and yet he takes his work seriously, unlike you." Kira stated.

"Excuse me?!" Zack asked as he started to become angry.

"Now, now you two you shouldn't fight like that." Kyoya said while waving his hands.

"Yagami's right you know." Kira and Zack flinched before they and Kyoya turned and saw their boss in the room.

He was a man in his mid-30s with greying brown hair and has black eyes with glasses in front of them, he was wearing a lab coat with a white dress shirt with black pants and shoes. This is Ichigo Miyafugi the chief scientist of Tokyo University's science department.

"Miyafugi-sensei…" Kira and Zack mutters at the same time.

"You two shouldn't fight, I mean after all you're both second year students, you both need to be a better example than that." Ichigo told them.

"Right, I'm sorry, Zack." Kira told him.

"Yeah...I'm also sorry as well." Zack said while rubbing his neck.

"Good," Ichigo said as he claps his hands. "Alright, if you boys are done with your assignments, then you're free to go now."

"Alright thanks sensei." Zack said as he runs to the door while taking off his lab coat.

"Zack you shouldn't run like that!" Kira told him as he walks to the door as well while taking off his lab coat. "It's immature to do that indoors."

"Shut up!" Zack told him as they both left the room together while arguing.

Ichigo shrugged as he chuckles.

"Well since I'm done as well, I think I'll take my leave now." Kyoya said as he stands up.

"Wait, Yagami," Ichigo calls out which made Kyoya turn to him.

"Yes sensei?" Kyoya asked.

"Before you go there's something I like to talk to you about." Ichigo told him which made Kyoya blink in wondering what it is.

* * *

(Later)

After his talk to Ichigo and after school was done at Tokyo University, Kyoya now wearing his jacket is driving back to his apartment riding on his motorcycle.

Kyoya soon stops as the traffic light turns red. As he was waiting for the light to turn back green, Kyoya was in deep thought of his talk with Professor Miyafuji.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_What? You want to hire me full time as a research assistant?" Kyoya asked while surprised to hear that._

"_That's right, and not only that, I'll talk to the chairman of enrolling you as a student here if you pass the entrance exam." Ichigo told him, which surprises Kyoya even more._

"_A-Are you really sure? I mean I'm still only 17." Kyoya said._

"_That's true, but in my book a man's intelligence isn't all about their age, and it shouldn't be bound by that." Ichigo said before he placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "You have a brilliant mind Yagami, and you should use it for better use."_

_Kyoya ponders about it as he looks down before he looks back up at Ichigo._

"_Can...can you give me some time to think about it?" Kyoya asked and Ichigo nodded in understanding._

"_Of course. I mean after all, a life changing offer like this one needs time until you're ready. Just take your time, there's no reason to rush these things." Ichigo told him._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Kyoya still continues to think about whether he should take the offer or not, but was still not sure about it.

'_Should I really accept it though…' _Kyoya thought in worry as he rubbed his hand on his left arm, and while it can't be seen due to his sleeve, it was clear that a type of bangle is around his arm.

Kyoya then notices the light was now green and he immediately drive forward as he shook the thought out of his head.

As Kyoya was driving, his mind was still in doubt if he should accept the offer given to him by Professor Miyafuji, and was worried about another thing as bloody images flash in his mind and while hearing the roar and screams of a beast, this made Kyoya's eyes flinch before he closed them not noticing a ball rolling at the middle of the street.

When Kyoya opens his eyes they widened when he saw a young boy crossing the street to pick up his ball before he stops by it and picks it up.

"Hey kid get out of the way!" Kyoya calls before he hit the brakes and turns his bike to the side.

When the boy stands up with his ball in hand he then saw Kyoya skidding at him, but his bike was about to hit him until a long grey hair girl wearing a high school uniform runs to the boy and pushed him out of the way as they both landed on the street and as Kyoya's bike had now stopped.

"Oh my god!" Kyoya exclaimed in worry before he got off his bike to check on the boy and girl. "Are you two alright?"

The girl stands back up along with the boy who was crying. The girl had long grey hair with blue eyes, and her school uniform is colored white with brown parts with a brown skirt and with a dark maroon tie.

"Yes we're fine, and he's alright as well." She told him before she turns at Kyoya. "Anyway, what were you thinking about taking your eyes off the road like that?"

"Oh I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to space out like that." Kyoya said before he notices something about the girl in front of him before he narrows his eyes and recognizes her. "Wait a minute...Asu-chan? Asu-chan is that you?"

"Excuse me?" The girl asked as her eyebrow twitch when he called her that.

"No wait, Asu-chan it's me." Kyoya said before he took off his helmet. "It's Kyoya. Yagami Kyoya, remember?"

"Yagami?" Asuka blinked before she recognizes Kyoya. "Kyo-kun?"

* * *

(Later)

After bringing the boy to his mother, Kyoya and Asuka were now in a cafe, seated at the same table to talk and to catch up after not seeing each other in years.

"Man, this sure is a surprise, I didn't expect to meet you again here." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, same with me as well." Asuka said with a smile. "So what brought you here in the city? Was it because of your dad's work again?"

Kyoya flinched before he looks away from Asuka.

"No it's not that...and also Tou-san is…" Kyoya mutters.

Asuka blinks a few times before she saw the sadness in Kyoya's eyes which made her realize that something must've happened to his father.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." Asuka said.

"Oh don't worry it's fine!" Kyoya said while waving his hand. "You didn't know about it, so it's nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear. But anyway, what have you been doing in these past ten years?" Asuka asked.

"Oh nothing much…" Kyoya said as he rubs the back of his head. "But lately I've been helping as a research assistant for a science teacher at Tokyo University."

"Wait Tokyo University?!" Asuka gasped in shock. "As in the Tokyo University?"

"Yes the very same." Kyoya nodded.

"Wow that's really amazing, especially in your age." Asuka said before she chuckles. "But I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, you always have been an egghead."

"Hey, what do you mean by egghead?" Kyoya asked being a little offended about that, before Asuka chuckled in amusement and Kyoya did the same as well. "But anyway Asu-chan, what have you been doing in these years?"

"Oh nothing much...my life has been boring and normal for a while." Asuka said.

"Okay...but how are your parents?" Kyoya asked, Asuka flinch before she looks away from Kyoya, and he soon notices the something the sadness in her eyes which him realized that something must have happened to them. "Oh my bad...I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine." Asuka said as she waved her hand. "Besides, I said the same to you, so we're even now."

Kyoya nervously chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah...I guess we are…" Kyoya said before they both smile at each other.

Asuka then notices how dark it was getting.

"We should probably get going. It's getting pretty late." Asuka said before she stands up.

"Yeah, good point there." Kyoya said as he stands up as well.

Then the two childhood friends were now standing outside of the cafe.

"Well it was good talking to you again, Kyo-kun." Asuka said.

"Yeah same with me too. Also Asu-chan…" Kyoya said before he looks a little embarrassed. "Ummm...Do you think we can talk again sometime? I mean it has been years, and I still want to catch up. But if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Hmm…" Asuka thought about it before she nodded. "Alright, I don't mind."

"Really, you don't?" Kyoya asked, and Asuka smiled as she nodded, and Kyoya sighs in relief. "That's good to hear. Oh we should probably exchange our contact information."

"Yeah, good idea." Asuka said as she and Kyoya bring out their phones to exchange their contact information.

* * *

(Later at night)

After his reunion with Asuka, Kyoya returned to his apartment, and after eating dinner and putting on his sleep wear, he went to sleep.

But as he was sleeping he was having a nightmare, as he was tossing and turning while sweating.

* * *

_In his dream, Kyoya was standing in front of a cage large enough for a human._

_In the cage was a shadowy monster in a human shape, and was based around a lizard while it couldn't be seen it has large red eyes._

_The monster was hissing and growling at Kyoya as it was staring at him._

_Kyoya can only tremble as he stares at the beast in the cage…_

_"Kyo-kun…"_

_Kyoya blinks before he turns around and saw Asuka standing behind him._

_"Asu-chan…you're here." Kyoya said in relief before she walks to him._

_Then suddenly Asuka falls to the ground before Kyoya catches her._

_"Asu-chan? What's wrong?" Kyoya said in worry._

_"Why…?" She asked which made Kyoya blinks in confusion before she looks up at him, and to his horror, he saw blood and wounds on her face and saw larger wounds around her body which were slashes and bite marks._

_"Why did you…" Asuka said before she coughs out blood and then falls to the ground._

_Kyoya was horrified by this as he took a few steps back, before he saw blood all around his hands, Asuka's blood, before he felt more blood on his mouth to his chin._

_He then heard the monster laughing at him, before he turns at him, as it continues to laugh at like it was mocking him._

_The monster soon broke out of its cage before it pounces towards Kyoya._

* * *

Kyoya screams as he wakes up and sits up. Kyoya then begins to take a few deep breaths.

Kyoya then quickly turns to his left arm to roll up his sleeve, he was wearing a silver bangle with glowing blue eyes.

"It's still blue…" Kyoya sighed in relief.

Kyoya was now in the bathroom to splash some water on his face to help calm himself. Kyoya then looks at himself in the mirror, like he was checking to see something else in his reflection's place.

Kyoya sighed as he placed his hand on his face.

"Maybe it was a good thing, I met up with Asu-chan. Hopefully with her I might be able to beat this." Kyoya said.

* * *

(A few days later)

Kyoya and Asuka were now talking in a fast food restaurant, seated at the same table in front of each other while eating the meals that they ordered as they talk.

"What? This Professor you work under, is offering you to be a student of Tokyo-U?" Asuka asked a little surprise.

"Yeah...he did…" Kyoya said while sadly looking down. "But I'm still not sure about it…"

"Why? This is a big opportunity for you." Asuka stated.

"Don't get me wrong I know it is. And truth be told I want to accept it...but I just have a lot going on right now." Kyoya said as he looks down.

"Kyo-kun…" Asuka said while being a little worried before she grabs onto his hand, which made Kyoya look up at her. "Is there something wrong? If there is, then tell me. You know you can trust me with anything."

"Asu-chan…" Kyoya mutters before he thinks about it, the truth is that Kyoya has a dark secret he can't share with anyone, even to those close to him, but he knows that Asuka will be there for him no matter what it is and she was special to him, and Kyoya nodded as he made his decision to tell Asuka about it. "Alright...listen closely the truth is...that I'm...I'm-!"

Kyoya's eyes widen in shock, as he saw his reflection on Asuka's eyes but in his place was a dark mysterious figure with large red eyes staring at him.

"Kyo-kun is something wrong?" Asuka asked, but Kyoya couldn't hear her words.

The creature in the reflection was growling at him as it still continues to stare at him with his blood red eyes, Kyoya was slightly panting as he was breaking a sweat, before he saw the creature crawling at him as it climb on the table before it pounces at him…

"YAAAHHH!" Kyoya screams in fear as he fell from his chair to the floor below.

"Kyo-kun?!" Asuka gasped in surprise as the others in the building was surprised by this as they turned to him.

Kyoya was now panting as his eyes were shaking in fear.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun!" Kyoya felt someone shaking his shoulder, he looked and saw it was Asuka knelt beside him with a worried look on her face.

"Asu-chan…?" Kyoya looks around and saw that everyone in the building was looking at him strangely.

Kyoya quickly calms down as he nervously chuckles as he stands back up.

"Sorry about that everyone...I don't know what just came over me…" Kyoya said as he made a forced smile before Asuka stands up beside him.

"Kyo-kun…" Asuka said while still being worried for him.

"Sorry about that, Asu-chan. I think I'm a little stress, that's no surprise though I didn't get much sleep last night." Kyoya said before Asuka grabs onto his hand making him look at her.

"Kyo-kun stop, I know that you're hiding something. Just tell me what it is, and I'll help you." Asuka told him.

Kyoya was surprised by that before he made a sad smile, he wants to tell her so badly but…

"I'm sorry but...I can't…" Kyoya said, which surprised Asuka as her eyes slightly widened. "I'm sorry, Asu-chan, I just can't!"

Kyoya frees his hand and ran out of the building, leaving Asuka behind.

"Wait, Kyo-kun!" Asuka chases after him.

When Asuka runs outside, she looks around and saw that Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, before she runs in a direction to try to look for him and she runs past an alleyway where Kyoya was hiding behind a dumpster.

Even though he didn't see, Kyoya was sure that Asuka had run past his hiding spot as she continues to look for him as she continues to run. Kyoya was now on the verge of crying before he placed both of his hands on his head.

"Damn it...just what did I do to deserve this…" Kyoya mutters as his tears run down his cheeks and drops to the ground.

* * *

After spending a few more minutes looking for Kyoya, Asuka decided to stop her search to give him some space given his reaction earlier. As she was walking back home, Asuka was still in deep thought why Kyoya scream like that so suddenly and why he couldn't tell her about it.

Asuka then spotted her classmate and friend Hata Sayako walking towards holding a bag in her arms. Sayako had brown hair that reaches above her shoulders and has brown eyes with glasses over them.

"Sa-" Asuka was about to call out but stop.

She soon hide to a nearby alleyway as Sayako walks past her without seeing her. Asuka then turns to her after she was now in a good distance from her.

"Why did I hide?" Asuka wonders out loud before she looks down. "And why did Kyo-kun run away from me?"

Asuka then heard her phone ringing, she soon brought it out and saw that it was Kyoya calling her. Asuka soon answered it and placed it by her ear.

"Kyo-kun?" Asuka said.

"_H-Hey, Asu-chan…"_ Kyoya said through her phone which made Asuka smile to hear his voice. "_Look...I'm sorry for how I acted. And I know you just wanted to help me, but the past two years hasn't been easy for me."_

Asuka frowns to hear that before she sighs.

"No, I'm sorry too. I understand you have your reasons to keep quiet, and I shouldn't have pry like that. We all have our secrets." Asuka told her.

"_Yeah, I guess we do."_ Kyoya said before they chuckle at the same time.

"Look, Kyoya, I understand you're not ready to share your secrets yet. But once you do, when you're ready, just know that I'll always be there for you." Asuka told him.

"_Thanks, Asuka." _Kyoya said before he hangs up, and Asuka looks at her phone before she looks up at the sky in wonder.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

On a bridge in the city, an armored vehicle is seen driving on it. It was a police transport, in it was the wanted terrorist Kim Kanth, of the East Asia United Front.

They were transporting Kim Kanth to a secure prison to interrogate him about the EAUF.

As the transport vehicle was driving a white van moves in front of it before the back doors open, the driver and the guard beside him saw that in it was Kanth's allies as one of them aimed an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment before he fired a grenade in front of it.

Which was strong enough to knock the transport off course as it crash through the bridge wall and to the street down below.

Another group of the EAUF is running towards the transport, and they soon plant a C4 charge on the back door handle and it soon exploded to break it.

They soon opened the door, and begins to shoot the fallen guards as they begin to wake up.

Kim Kanth walks out of the van to greet his comrades.

"Comrade Kim Kanth…"

"You almost killed me, too, you know." Kim Kanth told them.

"Sorry. The security was tight. We'll take you to the rendezvous point." He told him before another of his comrades walks to him with a large wire cutter.

They soon cut the handcuffs off of his wrists and soon gave him an assault rifle as he prepared it.

"We're breaking through." Kim Kanth told his comrades as he charges forward and the others followed behind him before they begin to shoot any police officer and civilian that got in their way. "We'll use the chaos to cover our escape. Shoot some bystanders."

* * *

(With Kyoya)

After riding on his motorcycle to clear his head, Kyoya decided to rest up on a park as he was seated on a bench and looks down on the ground in deep thought.

Then flashes of the dream he had begun to appear in his mind, and how that monster appeared in Asuka's eyes.

This causes, Kyoya, to tightly grip on his wrist as he brought both hands on his forehead.

While he was happy to hear that Asuka will always be there for him, he was still afraid. Of how she'll react to his secret, and what he'll do to her if he ever loses himself.

Explosions was soon heard which surprised Kyoya as he looks up as the people around him started to panic.

"What the hell?!" Kyoya said as he stands up.

"_This is a warning,"_ Kyoya turns to the large TV on a nearby building, where he saw a news reporter on it. "_The known terrorist Kim Kanth of the East Asia United Front had escape police custody during his transport. Right now, he and his allies are killing innocent bystanders as they make their escape. The Metropolitan Riot Police are heading out to handle the situation, but all civilians need to evacuate and return to their homes immediately." _

Most of the people around Kyoya started to panic while others kept calm despite being scared as they begin to leave and return to their homes and away from the terrorists.

"Another terrorist attack…I swear what's wrong with those people nowadays?" Kyoya mutters before he shook his head. "Well it doesn't have anything to do with me. I should head back home, and let the police and the military handle this."

Kyoya was about to leave as well, before he spotted Asuka running to the terrorist attack.

"Asu-chan? Hey, what are you-?!" Kyoya calls out, but Asuka didn't hear him as she pulls out a small knife with a ring on the bottom of it and a bright light surrounding her, forcing Kyoya to cover his eyes with his arms.

Asuka's clothes changes to ribbons made out of light before they changed into a new outfit. When the light died down, Kyoya soon saw a new figure in his childhood friend's place.

It was Asuka now wearing french combat dress that was colored black and dark green with a white skirt with black high knee socks with brown combat boots, and was wearing a hair accessory with two red roses on both sides.

This was Rapture Asuka.

Asuka then moves forward in high and fast jumps, as Kyoya watches her in shock by this.

"No way...was that? Did she just…" Kyoya mutters in shock before he heard a ringing sound from his phone.

He soon brought it out and saw two red dots appearing on the map on his phone, and saw that it was near the terrorist attack where Asuka was heading towards.

"This isn't good." Kyoya said as he turns to the duffle bag on his bike.

* * *

After hearing about the attack and knowing that her friend Sayako was in danger, Asuka immediately heads out to handle the members of the EAUF and to protect Sayako.

She made it in time as she blocks their bullets that were heading towards her with a forcefield made out of energy hexagons.

After that she uses her Magical Karambit, the Rapture Talon, to disable Kim Kanth by cutting off his legs as he falls to the ground while moaning in pain.

She soon defeated the rest of his comrades with ease as she cuts them down, and even after another group arrived in a van with a gatling gun and fired at her, she easily dodges her bullets and cuts both the van and shooter straight in half before it exploded.

After defeating the members of the EAUF, she then turns to Sayako, who was in awe as she stares at Asuka, she was going to say something until a web like substance wraps around her, and Sayako screams as she being pulled up to the roof of a nearby building.

"Sayako!" Asuka said as she chases after her as she jumps to the building.

Asuka eyes widen on who had kidnapped as he was carrying her under its arm.

It was a monster that was human shape but still quite larger than an average human and was based around a spider and has brown and black fur around its body, and wears a silver bangle on its arm and that bangle has glowing red eyes. This is the Spider Amazon.

'_What the…? A Disas? No it doesn't look right.' _Asuka thought.

The Spider Amazon roars before it fires webs at Asuka, and she soon readies her magical karambit as she cuts down his webbing with ease, as she charges at it, and Asuka was ready to cut him down, until the Spider Amazon moves Sayako in front of her to use her as a human shield, which made Asuka stop before she jumps away.

"You coward...using a girl as a shield." Asuka growls in disgust.

"**Call me what you want."** The Spider Amazon said which surprised Asuka that it spoke like a human. "**But that still doesn't change the fact that you've fallen into our trap. Brother, now!"**

Then another Spider Amazon jumps in the air and above the roof, and fires a spider web around Asuka before it tightens its web around her, which binds her arms as the web tightens. Asuka then saw the other Spider Amazon lands on the roof, this was one was slightly different than the other one as it had red claws in place of hands.

"There was another one...damn I got careless…" Asuka said as she tries to break free from its webbing.

"**Well done, brother. The plan was a success." **The Spider Amazon 2 told the other, who the latter was rubbing his head by his praise.

"**Now then…"** The Spider Amazon 2 turns to Asuka. "**I think it's about time I feast on you."**

"**Be sure to leave some for me, brother."** The Spider Amazon 1 requested. "**You know I've always wanted to know what a Magical girl would taste like?"**

'_Taste like…' _Asuka thought before she realized what he means. '_Wait don't tell me they're going to…!'_

"**Of course." **The Spider Amazon 2 nodded before he jumps at Asuka.

As the Amazon heading towards her, Asuka tries to break from the webbing again and moves her karambit around and was going to cut herself from it, but was too late as she saw the Spider Amazon 2 was only a few feet away from her, Asuka closed her eyes as she braced herself until…

**VIOLENT PUNISH**

SLASH!

After hearing the sound of a blade, Asuka opens her eyes and saw the Spider Amazon 2 being cut in half by an armored figure using the blades on his forearm before he lands on the roof of the building and the now cut in half Amazon falls to the ground before its body dissolves into a black goop except for its armlet.

"**Brother, no!"** The Spider Amazon 1 screams before the armored figure turns to him and he soon notice his stare at him, which frighten the Amazon as he pushed Sayako to the floor and soon runs away.

But the armored figure wasn't going to let him get away, as he grabs a handle from his front waist.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

The armored figure pulls a spear out from his handle, and he soon throws it at the Spider Amazon and the spear pierce through its body before it fell to the ground, then the armored figure jumps on top of the Amazon before he pulls his spear out, and stabs it into the Amazon's head, killing it before its body dissolves into goop like the other one, leaving its armlet behind.

Asuka manage to cut herself free from the webbing as the armored figure puts his spear away.

"Who are you?" Asuka calls out and the armored figure turns at her, letting her have a good look at him.

He wore a black bodysuit with his armor mostly green with red stripes, his helmet resembled a lizard and the eyes on the helmet is red with a thin yellow horn on the top while the bottom housed a silver mouthpiece, he had a big yellow chestplate with green shoulder pads with red stripes on them, and he was wearing an armlet like the two Amazons but the eyes on his was blue, and wears black gauntlets that covers his forearms with matching boots, and his gloves looked like were clawed, and has bladed fins on the back of his forearms and his boots, and is wearing a black belt around his waist and on the front is a faceplate that was colored silver with red lenses, and underneath the faceplate were two red rotatable handles. This is Kamen Rider Amazon Omega.

As Asuka and Omega stare at each other, Asuka can't help but feel that he was familiar to her.

Before she could say anything else, Omega soon makes his leave as he jumps off of the building to the ground below.

"Wait!" Asuka runs to the ledge of the building and soon saw Omega driving away riding on a familiar red motorcycle. "Just who was he?"

* * *

After driving for a while, Omega soon stops in an alleyway before he got off his bike and leans on the wall.

He then took off his belt and when he did he changes into the form of Kyoya Yagami, Asuka's childhood friend.

"That girl...that was definitely Asuka, no doubt about it." Kyoya said as he remembers Asuka transforming right before his eyes.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Unknown to both Asuka and Kyoya, a surveillance drone had been watching them from the sky above.

The one who was watching them was a woman lying on a beach chair and wearing a bikini as she was outside by the outdoor pool on the building she currently lives in, she was looking at both Asuka and Omega as they were staring at each other.

"Oh...I guess she didn't retire." She said before she sets her eyes on Omega. "And it looks like the boy had entered the fray as well."

Beside her were four people, two men and two women.

One of them was a teenage girl wearing a high school uniform, she had long blond hair tied in two braids and has red-orange eyes.

The woman chuckled in amusement.

"This is going to be fun, Abby." She said, causing Abby's cheeks to turn red as she nodded.

"Yes, my queen." Abby said.

Inside the building, was a small red cube mix with some parts from a human as the parts were sticking out.

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Life

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 2: Daily Life and Comrades in Arms**

After Asuka had defeated the terrorists of the EAUF, Sayako was looking at her in awe by her strength and beauty.

'_A real...Magical Girl. She's so beautiful.'_ Sayako thought in awe by her.

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

After the terrorist attack had been subdued, Kyoya had returned to his apartment room laying on the floor as he was still a little surprised by what he experienced today.

The fact that his childhood friend, Asuka, is a Magical Girl was still fresh in his mind.

If it weren't for the fact that she had transformed in front of him, he wouldn't believe it, and even though he couldn't see her face there was no doubt in his mind that really was Asuka.

"Man…" Kyoya mutters as he placed his hand on his face. "And here I thought my life couldn't get any weirder. But then again I do live in a world where some people can use magic, and I fight monsters, so normal is pretty much gone now."

Kyoya removes his hand to stare at the ceiling.

"But I still can't believe it, Asuka, the girl I know from childhood is actually a Magical Girl. But then again she always dreamed of becoming one when we were kids." Kyoya chuckles by the memory of that before realizing something.

"Wait...could that be the reason on what…" Kyoya mutters before he shook his head. "No, Kyoya, don't. That's Asu-chan's past and you shouldn't pry like that."

Kyoya then heard his phone ringing, he soon sits up and picks up the phone and saw that it was Asuka calling him, and he soon accepted her call and placed it by his ear.

"Hello?" Kyoya said.

_"Kyo-kun, are you alright?"_ Asuka asked in worry. _"There was a terrorist attack, and I was a little worried you were caught in it."_

"Uhh...no, I'm alright. I heard about that attack too. Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

_"Don't worry, I'm okay too. I'm just glad that you're alright."_ Asuka said.

"Y-Yeah same with me too." Kyoya said before he heard Asuka chuckling through the phone and Kyoya chuckles as well.

_"Anyway, Kyo-kun, it's getting late and I need to go to bed now. Goodnight."_ Asuka told him.

"Yeah, goodnight and sweet dreams." Kyoya told her before Asuka hung up.

After that Kyoya looks at his phone before he smiles.

"I guess even though she's a Magical Girl, Asu-chan is still Asu-chan." Kyoya said before he put the phone away. "Best I get some rest too."

Kyoya soon brought out his futon and went to sleep under it.

* * *

**(With Asuka)**

As she was talking to Kyoya, Asuka was heading to her apartment room carrying a small bag with a bottle of water and an instant burrito.

After they ended the call, Asuka was smiling as she was looking at her phone before she put it away.

She soon opens the door to her apartment room, but as she walks inside she noticed that someone was sitting on the couch in the living room.

It was an older man in his mid-40s, with short black hair and black eyes, he was wearing a grey suit and has a metal prosthetic right hand and has a scar on his right chin. This is Iizuka Yoshiaki, a colonel of the JGSDF, Asuka's former superior officer and legal guardian.

"You need to be more careful than that." Iizuka told her.

"How did you get inside?" Asuka asked that he's inside her home, and Iizuka showed her a copy of her room's key. "You made a copy of my key?"

"The JSDF has special authority." Iizuka stated.

"That's clearly illegal!" Asuka told him.

"You shouldn't have started a big battle on Japanese soil." Iizuka told her.

"My magic disrupts people's perception. Nobody knows who I am." Asuka said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's still a mess to clean up." Iizuka told her as Asuka sets her bag on the table of the kitchen to bring out her food and water. "Show some consideration."

Asuka huffs as she puts the bottle of water in the fridge.

"That guy you saw today was Kim Kanth. A terrorist with the East Asia United Front." He told her as Asuka puts her burrito into the microwave to heat it up.

"I see." Asuka said as she started to microwave.

"It looks like there's more to this than meets the eye. A new organization is involved somehow. I wanted us to take him, but the Metropolitan Police got to him first. He'll be pronounced dead tomorrow, I imagine." Iizuka told her.

"I didn't kill him." Asuka told him.

"Dead men have no rights." Iizuka stated. "They're going to get the information they want from him no matter what it takes."

"They're gonna hush the whole thing up, huh? I guess the Japanese police aren't useless." Asuka said before her burrito is now down as she opens the microwave and pulls it out.

"You really are better off with us. Sure you won't change your mind?" Iizuka asked, and Asuka turned to him.

"Of course I am. I'll protect myself and my friends, but I'm not joining the Special Operations Group." Asuka told him, and Iizuka sighs as he smirks.

"I see." Iizuka said.

"Also before I forget, I figured I should tell you this. There's been some rumors of some strange monsters appearing around Japan." Iizuka told her.

"Strange monsters? Like…" Asuka said.

"Yeah, the ones you've just encountered today." Iizuka nodded.

"Just what are they? Because they're definitely not Disas." Asuka said.

"We're still not sure ourselves. When we try to look for them we can't find anything, not even a body or two." He told her.

Asuka turns away from him.

"Well in any case, it has nothing to do with me anymore." Asuka said.

"And that's fine. I won't force you to do anything." Iizuka said as he stood up. "I'll leave now. Enjoy your dinner."

Iizuka soon leaves her apartment as Asuka watches him leave. She sighs as she placed her hand over her face.

"Just what am I doing?" Asuka mutters.

* * *

**(Next day)**

It was another day of research work for Kyoya and his colleagues. After hours of hard work they decided to have their lunch break in the lab.

Zack was having two pieces of yakisoba bread, while Kyoya and Kira were eating homemade bento boxes while their boss, Ichigo was having coffee.

"Look, I'm telling you guys…" Zack said as he chews his food. "The fact that the Metropolitan Police was able to stop that terrorist attack yesterday was a bunch of BS."

"Zack, you can rather talk or chew your food, but don't do both." Kira told him, before Zack shallows his food.

"Geez, you know you're not my mother, right?" Zack asked. "But anyway, I betcha anything that a Magical Girl was the one who did it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure they did, you otaku." Kira said as he eats a piece of his chicken.

"Oh come on! You know I'm right! Don't you agree with me, Kyoya?" Zack asked.

"Oh...well…" Kyoya mutters as he averted eye contact with the half-Japanese. "It...could be anything really."

"Man...you guys are just no fun…" Zack pouted as he took a bite of his bread.

"Well regardless of who stopped that attack, I was just glad it was over with." Ichigo said before he drinks his coffee.

"I guess that's true but still…" Zack mutters.

They heard a ringing sound and it was coming from Kyoya.

"Oh sorry! I've forgotten to put it on vibrate." Kyoya said as he brought his phone and saw that he got a text from Asuka.

'Hey, do you want to hang out later?'

Kyoya smiles before he replied back.

'Yeah, that's alright. Tell me where and when.'

"What? You got a hot date?" Zack asked as he looked at his phone through his shoulder which surprised Kyoya as he hid his phone.

"What?! No of course not! It was just a friend of mine!" Kyoya told him.

"A 'girl'-friend of yours?" Zack asked with a teasing grin, which made Kyoya blush.

"No! It was just a friend who happens to be a girl!" Kyoya exclaims before he realizes that was the wrong way of saying it. "No wait...I mean…"

"Oh sure a friend who happens to be a girl. Like there's a difference." Zack stated in a teasing tone.

"There is!" Kyoya exclaimed.

* * *

**(With Asuka)**

Asuka smiles as she looks at the text Kyoya had given her.

"What are you smiling about, Asuka?" Asuka looked up and saw her friends and classmates, Sayako and Makino Nozomi seated in front of her as they desks were placed in front of each other as they were eating lunch together.

Nozomi had a tanned skin color with black hair and brown eyes.

"Wait, don't tell me, is it your boyfriend?" Nozomi asked, which surprised Asuka.

"No! Of course not! It was just a friend, I texted him if he wanted to hang out later." Asuka told her.

"Oh...so it's a date with a boy." Nozomi started with a teasing smile, which caused Asuka's face to turn bright red.

"No it isn't! I don't even see him that way!" Asuka exclaims.

"Sure you do." Nozomi stated.

"Of course I do!" Asuka exclaims, while Sayako chuckles in a nervous tone as she watches them argue.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

After the Metropolitan Police had brought Kim Kanth to their base, two officers had brought him to a private and secret facility to torture information out of him.

Kim Kanth was in the torture room, stripped of his clothes with bandages wrapped around his now amputated legs, as he was on a wooden chair with his hands on his back with a plastic zip tie around the wrists to restrain them.

Also he was now missing most of his fingernails and teeth as they were pulled out of his torturer and interrogator.

Kim's interrogator was in the bathroom to wash off the blood on his face and hands.

Watching him was his partner sergeant Toda, a man in his late-20s, with black hair and eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with a brown tie and shoes, and wears glasses over his eyes.

"You were pretty into that, Makino-san." Toda stated before his partner turned to him as he was drying himself with a towel.

Makino was a man in his mid-30s with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with brown pants and shoes. This is Makino Akinori, Nozomi's father.

"We don't know anything about this organization that's backing Kim Kanth. We need to make him talk." Makino told him.

"Right." Toda nodded.

"And between you and me, it's kind of personal." Makino said.

"Personal?" Toda said in confusion.

"I heard a friend of my daughter's was almost killed because of that sick bastard." Makino explained.

"Was she okay?" Toda asked.

"Yeah." Makino said as he leans by the sink. "It was close, but Rapture saved her."

"Well, looks like we the Magical Girl one, then." Toda said before they leave the bathroom together as they head back to the torture room.

"My daughter was really scared. They should've kept this shit out of Japan." Makino said.

"She's in high school, right?" Toda asked.

"Yeah. She's a bundle of energy. And very cute." Makino said.

"I guess she didn't get that from her dad." Toda said with a teasing smile.

"What does that mean?" Makino asked with a smile.

"What do you tell your daughter about your job?" Toda asked.

"That it's boring desk work." Makino said.

"I see." Toda said in understanding.

"But I told her that the boring day-to-day stuff we do is what helps the cops on the street do their jobs." Makino said as they stopped in front of the door that leads to the torture room.

"The Counter International Terrorism Division Sensitive Communications Annex. Our office doesn't even officially exist." Toda said.

"Now," Makino started as he had a serious look on his face. "I think it's time to get back to work."

"The drugs should be kicking in by now." Toda said as he opens the door, and walks inside to see if Kim Kanth is ready to talk.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

A cargo truck is seen stopping in front of a small restaurant. The driver and co-workers soon carried in oil barrels into the restaurant, but carefully that no one spotted them as some of them were on look out.

They soon opened the oil barrels and pulled out several guns, ammo clips, and explosives.

These men are actually members of the East Asia United Front, here to avenge the fake death of their comrade Kim Kanth.

"Comrade Kim Kanth was killed. We need to take revenge." The leader said as he and the others picked up their guns to ready them.

They heard the back door opening, they looked and saw Abby walking in holding a pair of scissors in her hand and while carrying a teddy bear in her other hand.

"Now, don't go getting crazy ideas." Abby said with a creepy smile on her face. "I have the perfect way to take revenge. Here you go."

Abby lifts up the bear to them, the bear was colored in a cyan-green and purple color with red eyes.

"A present from my queen. A slightly early Happy Halloween present!" Abby told them.

After they had accepted the gift for them, Abby leaves the restaurant through the back door.

Before she could leave, she heard her phone ringing. She soon brought it out and saw it was her Queen calling.

Abby smiles as her cheeks turned red as she answered the phone.

* * *

"_My queen!"_ Abby said through Brigadier's phone, as she was lying on a large red bed with a red blanket covering her body.

"Is it going well?" Brigadier asked.

"_Of course. But are you sure about this? Helping those barbaric terrorists…"_ Abby said.

"It's fine. We're very bad Magical Girls." She told her.

* * *

**(Later)**

After Kyoya was now done with his job, he decided to head home to rest up after hours of hard research. As he was walking back Kyoya yawned as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Man I never thought that being a research assistant can be so tiring." Kyoya said.

Kyoya then heard crying nearby, he looked and saw a little girl crying as she was seated on the ground with her back on a wall. Kyoya figured that girl must have gotten separated from her parents.

He was about to walk to the girl to help her, but someone had already beaten him to it.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Both Kyoya and the girl looked and saw that it was a police officer, a man in his early 20s with black hair and eyes.

"I-I can't find my mommy…" She told him, and he nodded in understanding.

"I see. Then how about I help you find her." He said as he offered his hand to the young girl. "You can trust me. I am a cop after all."

She looks at his hand to his face as he showed her a kind and gentle smile. She smiles back at him before she nodded and took his hand as she stands up.

The officer walks with the girl beside him to find his mother, while Kyoya was spying at him with his eyes set on the officer as he knows that he wasn't who he claims to be.

* * *

**(With Asuka)**

School was now over today for Asuka, and her friends Nozomi and Sayako as they left together.

"Hey, Asuka-san, do you like swimming?" Nozomi asked.

"I don't exactly hate it." Asuka answered.

"Oh, great! Right, Sayako?" Nozomi asked.

But Sayako didn't answer as she was looking down to the ground while being in deep thought. Asuka and Nozomi turned to each other wondering why she was silent.

"Sayako?" Nozomi calls out to her again, and it brought Sayako out of her train of thought as she turns to her and Asuka.

"What is it?" Sayako asked.

"Swimming, I said. You okay, Sayako?" Nozomi asked.

"Y-Yeah…It's nothing." Sayako mutters before Nozomi moves in front of her.

"Of course it's not nothing. Out with it." Nozomi told her, Sayako then looked down to the ground.

"Umm…" Sayako mutters before they hear a police siren, which frightens Sayako as her eyes widen as she remembers the terrorist attack yesterday as she saw several innocent people being gunned down by Kim Kanth and his comrades.

Soon the police car passes by them as it leaves, and as it is now gone Sayako falls on her knees while hugging herself. Nozomi knelt down to her as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sayako! Sayako!" Nozomi said in worry for her friend, as Sayako was panting in fear.

Asuka knelt down to her.

"Sayako! Sayako!" Asuka calls out getting Sayako's attention as she turns to her. "Inhale."

Sayako did so as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Asuka smiles at her. "Now exhale."

Sayako breathes out.

"Inhale." Asuka told her and Sayako took a deep breath again.

After managing to calm Sayako down she was now seated on a stone railing as her friends were standing in front of her.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Nozomi asked.

"No, it's okay. It's passed." Sayako assured her before she lorrows her head in some sadness with a little bit of guilt. "Um...About what happened…"

"You okay?" Asuka asked. "You shouldn't try to force yourself to remember."

"No, let me say it." Sayako told her. "I got to go home, right? And I guess nothing happened. But a lot of people didn't get to go home, right?"

Tears begin to form on the edge of Sayako's eyes.

"I couldn't do anything! All I could do was watch." Sayako said in sadness and guilt, Nozomi knelt down to her.

"It's not your fault. You're not a Magical Girl. You couldn't save them." Nozomi told her, but Sayako shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I didn't even think of saving them. Until now, I'd totally forgotten that." Sayako said.

"It's not your fault, Sayako. It's the police's job to fight criminals." Nozomi assured her.

"Maybe, but…But I'm so weak." Sayako said.

"That's not true. Right?" Nozomi asked as she turned to Asuka. Asuka closes her eyes to figure out the right words of encouragement for Sayako's state of mind.

"You're right. You're not strong, Sayako." Asuka stated, which saddens her even more. "But it's better to be cowardly than to pretend to be strong when you're not."

Sayako looks back up at her.

"A human being who can recognize their own weakness...is tough." Asuka said with an assuring smile. "I knew someone like that. She…"

They soon heard a phone ringing and it was Asuka's, she soon brought it out and saw it was Iizuka calling her.

"Sorry. I'll see you guys later." Asuka told them as she leaves while running as her friends watch her leave.

Now that she was a good distance away from Sayako and Nozomi, Asuka answered her phone.

"Give it up. You won't change my mind by calling me all day. I'm never going back to the army." Asuka told him.

"_There's been a terrorist attack involving a Disas Magic Biological Weapon."_ Iizuka told her, which shocked Asuka as she stopped walking.

"What?" Asuka gasped in shock.

"_It's a Halloween-class. At Shinjuku 3rd Avenue. The Special Operations Group has already taken off from Narashino."_

"This is impossible! We wiped them out! What's that doing here?" Asuka asked.

"_I've heard that leftovers from the war are being bought and sold on the black market. This is the first time we've seen one in Japan."_ Iizuka explained.

"Can the Special Operations Group handle it on their own?" Asuka asked.

"_We have a unit trained for anti-magical lifeform combat. But we don't know if they can win, and it'll take time either way. War Nurse is on her way now." _Iizuka told her.

Hearing that shock Asuka again.

"Kurumi?! She needs someone in front of her to stay safe." Asuka told him.

"_She's currently the only combat-ready Magical Girl within Japanese borders."_ Iizuka told her.

"Shit!" Asuka exclaimed as she ran forward to help her friend, before she called Kyoya's phone.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

Kyoya had followed the officer for a while from a long and safe distance so he wouldn't spot or sense him. Kyoya heard his phone ringing and quickly brought it out and saw it was Asuka calling him.

"Seriously? Now of all times?" Kyoya said quietly, before he looked around and then answered her call. "Hey, Asu-chan, what's up?"

"_Kyo-kun, is something wrong? Did I call you in a bad time?"_ Asuka asked.

"No of course not. Anyway, what's with the sudden call?" Kyoya asked.

"_Well...I know I texted, saying you wanted to hang out but I have to make a rain check on that. Something has come up, and a friend of mine needs help with something."_ Asuka told him.

"Oh I see. Yeah, that's fine. I was about to call you too, if we can make a rain check on that as well. Something came up on my end too, and I might not be able to make it." Kyoya told her.

"_Really? What are the odds then?"_ Asuka asked as she chuckles.

"Yeah." Kyoya said in agreement as he chuckles to. "Well anyway, I'll leave you to your business while I'll handle mine."

"_Of course. Good luck to whatever you're doing."_ Asuka said.

"You too." Kyoya said before he hung up. "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion it's something Magical Girl related. Oh well Kyoya, that's Asuka's business. You should handle your own."

Kyoya continued to follow the officer.

* * *

**(Back with Asuka)**

After he had hung up, Asuka quickly put her phone away before she remembered an important memory with her friend Kurumi.

* * *

_(Flashback, 3 years ago)_

_Asuka was standing in front of Kurumi on the roof of her school._

_Kurumi had long brown hair that reached to her back with matching eyes._

_This was the day Asuka had asked her to become a Magical Girl to help in the war against the Disas._

"_I want you to fight the Disas Monsters with me." Asuka requested. "I can't do it on my own."_

"_But I'm not any good at…" Kurumi mutters as she wasn't confident of the idea of becoming a Magical Girl._

"_Please!" Asuka said as she grabbed onto her shoulders. "It's not just our lives. Many lives are at risk!"_

_Kurumi's face slightly turns red before she looks down._

"_P-Promise me one thing." Kurumi requested._

"_What is it?" Asuka asked._

"_I'm not...I don't think I'm that strong." Kurumi said before she raised her face up to show Asuka a smile. "So Asuka-san, please protect me."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Asuka had found a good hiding spot as she ran into an alleyway. She soon stops and looks around to see if there were any people around, and after seeing she was cleared of any people, she soon pulls out her knife and changes into her Magical Girl uniform.

"Magical Girl Rapture Asuka." Asuka declared before she gritted her teeth.

'_A Magic Biological Weapon? Do they know what we went through?'_ Asuka said before she remembers the Disas and the people they'd killed. '_Those evil, soulless monsters...Why would you bring those things back?'_

Asuka then jumps up to the roof of a building by jumping on wall to wall, and heads to the Disas attack location to help Kurumi.

'_Kurumi!'_ Asuka shouted in her head as she was worried for her friend and comrade.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

Kyoya had followed the officer and the girl to an abandoned building that was under construction, before he heads inside, he was now on the middle floor as he was looking for his target.

"You can come out now! I know you're here!" Kyoya calls out.

He sensed something coming up behind him, Kyoya turned around saw the police officer he was following swinging a metal pipe at him, which he manages to dodge in time as he rolls on the ground.

As Kyoya stood up, he saw that his attacker was the officer he was following.

"So you're the one who was following me. You know it's considered a crime to stalk an officer and a child!" The officer charges at Kyoya and attacks him.

Kyoya dodges his attacks before he grabs onto the sleeve of his left arm and rips it off before he kicks the officer away.

"Yeah, that would be true, if you're actually a cop." Kyoya said before the officer looked at his now exposed arm as there was a Register on it as the lights were now red.

"So you know what I am." The officer said as he throws the pipe away.

"Yeah, I do." Kyoya said as he threw the sleeve to the ground. "So I guess you brought that girl here somewhere?"

"You guess right. Any more questions?" He asked.

"Just one. Why choose that girl?" Kyoya asked.

"Hmmm...Well can I say, I have my own personal palate. I like my meat soft and chewy, and I especially love the screams they make." He said with an evil grin and tone.

"Yeah…" Kyoya said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "That's all I needed to hear."

"That's great, I guess...But I think I can leave some room for you." He said, and then black veins started to appear around the officer's body and also began to emit steam all around before he changed into a monstrous form.

His monster form was based around a black bat with the wings under his arms, and a small pair of bat wings on the sides of his head. This is the Bat Amazon.

Kyoya soon brought out his belt the Amazon Driver and put it on.

"Amazon!" Kyoya shouted as he twisted the left handle of his Driver.

**OMEGA**

The red eyes of his Driver lights up and his body gave off a green and red flames, and the flames soon died down and in Kyoya's place was Amazon Omega.

Omega adopted a beast combat stance and soon charges at the Bat Amazon and attacks him.

But the Bat Amazon easily parries Omega's attacks with his wings.

Then the Bat Amazon jumps in the air and takes flight using his wings. Then the Amazon charges at Omega, and he throws a punch at him, but the Bat Amazon but he dodges his punch as the Amazon lands a strike on Omega as he flies past him.

The Bat Amazon lands his foot on a metal beam that was in the ceiling, and flies at Omega and lands another strike on him, and the Amazon repeated the process several times before his last attack sends Omega to the floor.

Omega manages to stand on his knee and foot, as he saw the Bat Amazon flying back at him. Omega just stood there as the Amazon was getting closer and closer to him, and managed to land a kick under the Bat Amazon's head, to spin the Amazon upwards.

Omega uses this chance to land a powerful punch on the Bat Amazon's chest, sending him flying in the air but the Amazon recovers as he uses his wings to stop himself as he lands on a metal beam.

The Bat Amazon goes up through the floors using his wings to glide in the air by jumping off of beam to beam.

Omega wasn't going to let him get away as he chases after the Amazon as he jumps and climbs beam to beam before he followed the Bat Amazon to the top floor.

But as soon as he had arrived, Omega looked around and saw that the Bat Amazon was nowhere to be seen, but Omega knows that the Amazon is still here in hiding in the shadows.

Omega was walking slowly through the opened space around him as he was looking for the Bat Amazon. Omega stops in the middle of the floor, and the Bat Amazon was behind as he was hanging on the ceiling as he lowered himself to Omega to attack from behind as he was about to swing his arm at him…

But Omega dodges his attack as he turns to the Bat Amazon and lands a punch on his chest sending him to the floor as he falls from the ceiling.

The Bat Amazon soon stands back up as he and Omega glare at each other, before they charge each other to battle once again.

Omega punches and kicks at the Bat Amazon but he easily dodges and parries his attacks before he dodges his last attack by flying backwards and the Bat Amazon flies back at him.

Omega throws in a kick to the Amazon's chin like he did before, but the Bat Amazon dodges his attack by doing a barrel roll and the Amazon lands a back handed punch on Omega's head sending him rolling on the ground.

Omega was about to stand back up, but the Bat Amazon lands on top of him and grabs hold of his neck using both of his hands to choke him to death.

Omega struggles to remove the Bat Amazon's hands but his grip was too strong on him.

"**You better enjoy this moment. Because after I'm done with you, the girl is next."** The Bat Amazon told Omega, which was a big mistake as something snap inside of him.

Omega's tightens his hold on the Bat Amazon's wrists, so tight that the Amazon felt intense pain and slowly Omega begins to remove his hands off of his neck and heads butts the Amazon off of him as he stumbles backwards.

Omega stands back as he glares at the Bat Amazon.

The Bat Amazon growls at Omega, before he charges at him and landed a few good punches on the Amazon Rider but despite that Omega was still standing as he let him punch him, before he catches the Bat Amazon's next punch.

The Bat Amazon tries to pull his hand free but Omega's hold on him was too strong even for him, before Omega started to slowly twist his arm. Underneath his helmet, Omega, grins in excitement as he was going to enjoy this.

Omega then throws the Bat Amazon's arm aside and punches on him several times with each punch being more stronger than the last as he pushes the Amazon back before he lands an uppercut under his chin sending the Bat Amazon to the floor.

Omega wasn't done with him yet, as he grabs onto the Bat Amazon and throws him to a nearby wall. Before the Bat Amazon could make his next move, Omega was already in front of him as he grabs hold of his neck to pin him on the wall.

Omega begins to beat on the Bat Amazon as he landed strong punches on him, and each of Omega's punches were making cracks on the wall behind the Amazon as they got larger and wider, before Omega's last punch smashes the Amazon through the wall as he falls to the ground.

As the Bat Amazon slowly got up as he saw Omega walking to him. Not liking his chances against Omega, the Bat Amazon decided to retreat as he stands on his feet and runs away from the Rider, but Omega wasn't going to let him get away that easily as he chases after him.

The Bat Amazon saw that Omega was chasing him, but smiles that he has an advantage against him, he has wings and Omega doesn't.

The Bat Amazon jumps off the edge of the floor to take flight away from the building and away from Omega, but unfortunately for him Omega wasn't going to stop because of that as he jumps at the Bat Amazon and Omega reaches out to the Amazon but failed as he fails to the ground.

The Bat Amazon turns at Omega to laugh at him with a mocking tone, but Omega smirks underneath his helmet as he grabs hold of his Battler Grip and twists it.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

Omega pulls his Grip out as a whip and swings it at the Bat Amazon as it wraps around his body. With the Bat Amazon now in his hold, Omega pulls him to him and when he was closed enough Omega cuts him straight in half using his arm blades.

Omega lands on his foot, knee, and hand while the Bat Amazon's now severed body crashed on the ground before it dissolves into goop.

Omega was looking at the Amazon's remains before he roars in triumph in his victory, before he calms down as he took a few deep breaths.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The Halloween-class Disas was the bear that Abby had given the members of the EAUF. It was now in the size of a large truck.

The Disas had killed several people as their bodies were lying on the ground with their blood beneath. The Disas is seen playing with a disembodied head as it throws it up and catches it several times.

"Kuma. Kuma. Kuma." The Disas sings as it plays with the head, before it misses his next catch as the head rolls to two survivors.

Cowering in front of the Disas was a young girl tightly holding a toy wand in her hands as she frightened by its appearance as she was too scared to move, her mother was lying in front of her and thankfully she was alive but her leg was badly injured.

The Disas walks to the girl and her mother.

"Kuma…" It said as it opens its mouth as it sprouts razor sharp teeth, the Disas aimed it's armed at them before large sharp claws grow out of it.

The Disas thrusts its claws at the girl and her mother, but soon someone comes to their aid as she smacks the claws away using a weapon.

The girl and mother looked and saw it was Kurumi that saved them.

She was wearing her Magical Girl uniform that was based around a nurse's outfit that was colored pink and white, with gloves and boots, with black high knee socks and was carrying a small bag on the back of her waist, and was wearing a nurse hat with a green symbol of a four leaf clover. In her hand was a large modified syringe with a long needle, and was colored blue and gold.

"Magical Girl War Nurse Kurumi." Kurumi declared.

"Sacchuu!" A fairy shouted as he flew to Kurumi's side to aid her.

The fairy was named Sacchuu, he was born to provide support for Magical Girls in their battles, he was based around a mouse that was colored black with green marking on his body and was wearing a small green tie on his neck.

Kurumi soon brings out a roll of bandages from her bag, and it flew out of her hand and wraps around the mother's leg to heal it instantly.

"You'll be able to walk now. Get out of here!" Kurumi told her.

The mother quickly stands up while picking up her daughter.

"Okay!" She said as she ran away while carrying her daughter.

"Kuma!" The Disas shouted as it swung its claws at Kurumi.

Kurumi dodges the Disas' attack by jumping over it, and she landed on a nearby large road sign and jumps back at the Disas from behind to stab her needle into its neck. As Kurumi landed her feet on its back she injected something into the Disas' body using her syringe.

"Kuma!" The Disas shouted in pain as it fell on its hands and knees.

Kurumi jumps off of the Disas to dodge another attack from the Halloween-class.

Kurumi lands on the street as the Disas slowly walks to her.

"Kuma…" The Disas said before it felt something was wrong before it looked at its hands.

The Disas soon saw its skin is melting exposing its true form as a hideous and monstrous form with glowing red eyes.

"Kuma!" The Disas shouted in pure rage by this as Kurumi smiles.

"Yes!" Kurumi said before Sacchuu gave her a narrow look.

"Kurumi! Don't let your guard down, chu!" He told her.

"Kuma!" The Disas shouted as it charges at Kurumi to attack, while Sacchuu flies away, Kurumi blocks its attack with a magic barrier.

They were on even ground before Kurumi's barrier started to crack up, which shocked her as she gasped before the Disas had broken through and landed an attack on Kurumi sending rolling on the ground before she crashed into a car which sends her flying up and falls back to the ground.

Kurumi saw the Disas walking towards her to finish her off.

'_This doesn't make sense.'_ Kurumi thought as the Disas slams the car out of the way. '_It's stronger than the old Halloween-classes I fought.'_

Too injured to move, the Disas was now close to Kurumi, it soon raises its claws and stabs at Kurumi which created a small smoke cloud.

But Kurumi was still alive as she was now on her hands and knees, she soon looked up and saw that it was Asuka who saved her as she redirected the Disas' attack by using a small magic barrier on her hand.

Kurumi was surprised by this before tears of joy began to form on the edge of her eyes.

Asuka soon brings out her Magical Karambit and cuts off the Disas' claws with her knife almost like they were nothing but paper to her weapon.

The Disas was shocked by this as it took a few steps back away from Asuka.

Sacchuu flies to her side to greet Asuka.

"Asuka!" Sacchuu said.

"Sacchuu, monitor the enemy's regeneration speed and biological activity. Permission granted to establish a link to my senses." Asuka told the fairy.

"Roger, chu!" Sacchuu said as he used his eyes to scan the Disas and contacted his senses to Asuka's eyes.

Asuka now sees the Disas' status through her own eyes.

"This is no relic of the past. It's been enhanced!" Asuka said.

The Disas charges at Asuka to attack her using its other pair of claws.

"But it's still…" Asuka said as she easily dodges its attack and cuts off the Disas' arm with her knife. "...no match for me!"

Asuka then slashes on its arm several more times to cut into pieces and lands another slash on its neck.

"Kuma!" The Disas cries out as it begins to dissipate into energy as it fades away.

"Asuka-san?" Kurumi said as she was looking at her.

Asuka then walks to her before she looks down.

"Um...It's been a while." Asuka said with a slightly nervous tone, and Kurumi smiles at her.

"I missed you." Kurumi said, but Asuka still won't make eye contact with her.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Abby is seen in a parking lot as she was seated on a metal railing, while being informed by a smaller Disas that was based around Japanese demon, as it told her of the battle of Rapture and War Nurse against the Halloween-class.

"You get the data?" She asked.

"Sure did, gobu!" The Disas told her.

"War Nurse and Rapture…" Abby mutters as she is not pleased by the fact that the two Magical Girls had ruined her queen's gift. "They're going to pay for ruining the queen's present."

"Oh, you there." Abby and the Disas looked and saw a police officer walking towards them.

"You need to get out of here. This place is off-limits right now." He told her.

Abby smiles before she walks to him with the Disas flying by her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Abby said with a kind voice.

The officer then notices the Disas by her side as he turns to it.

Abby made an evil grin as she brings out her scissors and stabs the officer through his eye as he falls to the ground, the officer struggles to get back up but soon succumbs to his wound as he dies on the ground.

Abby chuckles as she stands up and removes her scissors.

"Thanks for your dedication to duty, officer." She told his now dead corpse.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

After Omega had defeated the Bat Amazon, he changed back into Kyoya as he looked for the child the Amazon had kidnapped and soon found her in a locked room as he opened the door after he managed to unlock it.

He soon saw the girl shaking in fear as she was sitting on the corner of the room.

"Hey, hey…" Kyoya said in a gentle tone as he knelt down. "It's alright, I'm not with that monster. I'm here to take you back to your parents."

"Y-You are?" She asked and Kyoya nodded.

She quickly stands up and runs to Kyoya to hug him as she cries on his shoulder. Kyoya comforted her as he hugged her back and petted her on the head.

* * *

**(With Asuka)**

After the battle against the Halloween-class, Asuka and Kurumi changed out of their Magical Girl uniforms and decided to rest up on a park.

While Asuka and Kurumi were sitting on swings, Sacchuu was fighting against a small flock of birds over some bread crumbs.

"Did you get hurt in the fight?" Asuka asked.

"I'm fine. I'm good at healing wounds and at not getting hurt." Kurumi said as she showed her an assuring smile.

Asuka then turns away from Kurumi.

"It was crazy to go up against a Halloween-class alone." Asuka told her.

"But there was nobody else who could." Kurumi said and Asuka turns back at her. "Iizuka-san won't tell me your phone number."

"I asked him to keep it a secret." Asuka told her.

"Why?" Kurumi asked.

"I didn't want to be involved with Magical Girl business anymore. I didn't want to fight anymore." Asuka said in sadness, Kurumi was looking at her before she faced the ground.

"You always did say you wanted to quit." Kurumi said before she moved the swing. "But you're the one who asked me to do this."

"But…" Asuka mutters as she turns to her, and Kurumi soon stops herself from swinging.

"You're a terrible person." Kurumi said as she turned to her with tears forming on her eyes. "Making me into a Magical Girl, and then running away."

Asuka gasped before she lowered her head.

"I don't know what to say except I'm really…" Asuka started before Kurumi stops her as she grabs onto her hand, and Asuka turns back at her as Kurumi was showing her a kind smile.

"Keep your promise from now on, okay?" Kurumi requested before she leans closer to Asuka. "I'm not a strong person.

* * *

**(Back with Kyoya)**

Kyoya was holding the girl's hand to bring her to the nearest police station in the hopes that they'll be able to find the girl's parents.

When they arrived, they soon saw a woman talking to an officer inside and the girl recognized her.

"Mama!" The girl cries out and the woman turns around and saw her running to her.

"Nico-chan!" The mother cries out in joy as they soon hugged each other. "I'm glad that you're safe! But you really had me worried."

"I'm sorry. But I was fine thanks to Onii-chan." Nico said before she and her mother turned to where Kyoya was, but soon saw that he was now gone. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Kyoya was now hiding as he watches over Nico and her mother before they decided to leave and head home together.

Nico was telling her the story on how Kyoya had saved her from a bat monster, which made her mother laugh, and Nico was annoyed by that as she tried to convince him that it was true.

Kyoya smiles at her that she'll be safe now, while he was a little envious that she had someone to go to and that someone was waiting for her.

Kyoya then takes his leave as well.

* * *

**(Next day)**

It was another day of school for Asuka, as she was leaning on her desk while some of her classmates read the news and rumors of the Disas attack yesterday and how a Magical Girl had subdued it.

"Another terrorist attack? That's crazy!"

"Is it true there was a Magical Girl there?"

"Are there any videos?"

"Is it safe to have videos of Magical Girls? They're a state secret!"

"If you recorded one, I bet the cops would come for you. And you'd never come back, I heard!"

"Seriously? Oh no…"

'_It is true that Magical Girls' identities are state secrets. But you're not arrested for taking videos. Our perception blocking magic works just as well through a camera lens.'_ Asuka thought before the homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Okay, everybody, sit down!" The teacher told them and Asuka turned to her. "This is sudden, but we have another transfer student to introduce to you!"

The new transfer student walks into the room and faced her classmates to greet them, and to Asuka's surprise it was Kurumi wearing her school's uniform.

"I'll be learning here at this school with you all starting today. My name is Mugen Kurumi. It's nice to meet you all." Kurumi said as she slightly turned to Asuka.

Asuka was still stunned by the fact that Kurumi had just transferred to her school of all places.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they changed form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looking at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she showed the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumps forward, before everyone turns white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

**Also I hope you like the ending I made. It was my first time but I'm happy with it.**

**I've been getting some ideas for ending songs for some time now, and I have always been one to expand my horizons.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 3: ****The Secret Revealed**

In Tijuana, Mexico, two armed guards were outside of their hideout which was a drug cartel. They were enjoying a nice smoke, before they were shot in the head.

The shooter was Mia in disguise armed with a silenced pistol, and she was with two teammates, a man and a woman armed with two assault rifles.

Her teammates were Intelligence Support Activity agents.

The woman was named Julia, a woman in her 20s, with a dark skin tone with short black hair and eyes.

The man was Aaron, a man in his 30s with a bald head and as black eyes with a stubble beard.

Mia had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had blue eyes.

They soon moved by the front door of the drug cartel's hideout. Mia's pistol lights up and changes form into the form of a derringer, and soon changes into her Magical Girl uniform.

She was now wearing an orange combat bra with matching sleeves that reached below her shoulders. She was combat green gloves and boots, with a blue skirt and black shorts and had pouches around her skirt.

"Magical Girl Just Cause Mia." Mia declared.

"It still feels weird, and we _know_ your identity." Julia said.

"I think it's because my magical energy is too strong." Mia said with a smile. "Now then...It's time to get going."

Mia's gun changes into the form of an assault rifle.

"I'll take point." Mia said.

Soon Mia and her teammates run into the hideout, with Mia leading them.

They soon find a door, and Mia's eyes light up and her pupils become slitted.

She was now able to see through the door, and saw more armed drug dealers sorting through their supply of drugs.

"Just like our source said. This is a drug cartel stronghold." Mia said before she gave Julia and Aaron a hand signal to hold their positions.

Mia aimed her gun at the door before it charged up with Magical energy, and she fired a bullet through the door which made a large hole and it pierced through two dealers as it rips apart their bodies.

The others were shocked by this before they spotted Mia behind the hole she made.

They quickly took cover with a few using the table as cover.

Mia fired with her gun as her bullets broke through their cover and killed the drug dealers as they tore their bodies apart.

After dealing with the dealers in the room, Mia and her team were now in the room looking for any stragglers that might have survived and got away.

"Nice work." Julia said.

"That power of that thing amazes me no matter how many times I see it." Aaron said in amazement.

"Specifically, it's magically-induced increase in penetrating power." Mia told them.

"It went right through the walls, the door, a table with a metal plate embedded in it, and clean through NIJ Level Illa body armor. That's crazy." Julia said.

"Come on, stay focused." Mia told her as she headed to the next room and her teammates followed.

Mia and her two teammates stop in front of a closed door.

"There's one more in the back. No traps." Mia said as she opened the door.

They soon saw an elderly man tied up on a chair in the room, he was naked and mumbling while drooling, he was missing most of his teeth which indicate he was tortured.

Aaron covered his nose with his scarf to block off the horrid odor.

"278867…" The elder man mumbled which Mia heard as she walked up to him to hear what else he was saying. "98962627886792…"

"Numbers?" Mia said as Julia walks to her side to look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. "We're not criminals."

Then a magical cube appeared around the elderly man, which made Mia and the others step away from him.

The cube quickly begins to shrink down crashing the elderly man to death as his bones begin to break as he cries out in pain.

Mia can only watch in horror before he said.

"Ba...The Babel Brigade...Amazons...Omega...A more terrible war…"

After that he was now reduced to a square meat cube with only a small amount of his body parts still remaining.

"Wh...What the hell was that?" Aaron asked.

"Looks like there's more to this than a simple drug cartel." Mia stated.

"If magic's involved, that changes things." Julia stated.

"It doesn't change a thing." Mia said getting her teammates' attention as they turned to the Magical Girl. "Crushing these fuckers is our job.

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

It was now after class for Asuka's school, she took this chance to speak with Kurumi about her transfering here.

"I heard you were with the SDF, researching magical combat." Asuka said.

"I'm still going to high school." Kurumi told her.

"I didn't expect you to just transfer here." Asuka said.

"Iizuka-san's got a lot of influence in strange places." Kurumi told her, and Asuka turns to her as she turns to her as well. "When I told him that if he couldn't get me into your school, I was going to quit the Self-Defense Force, he got it done fast. I'm half-kidding."

Asuka was a little stunned to hear that.

"Were you thinking I sound like a stalker?" Kurumi asked a little worried.

"No, I was just a little surprised." Asuka told her, and Kurumi smiles before she looks down.

"That Halloween-class...The situation's changing." Kurumi said which surprised Asuka as she mentioned before she turned away from her.

"But it's not my problem anymore." Asuka told her.

Kurumi steps away from the wall and turns to Asuka.

"The enemy disagrees." Kurumi protested. "It's better if we're both in one place as much as possible. If we could live in the same place, too…"

"Hey!" A voice calls out both Asuka and Kurumi looked and saw Nozomi and Sayako walking to them, and Kurumi clicks her tongue in annoyance. "You two transfer students are friends already, huh?"

"I'm Makino Nozomi. This is Hata Sayako." Nozomi introduced herself and her friend.

"Hi…" Sayako said.

Kurumi showed them a kind smile.

"You're Asuka-san's friends, right?" Kurumi asked.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Nozomi said while doing two V-signs.

"Yes, I guess." Sayako said.

"'You guess'?" Kurumi repeated quietly, which made Sayako blink in confusion, before she showed them a kind smile again. "I'm Asuka-san's best friend."

That slightly surprised Asuka, before Kurumi reached her hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you." Kurumi said before Nozomi grabs onto her hand with both of her own.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Nozomi said.

* * *

After getting acquainted, Asuka, Kurumi, Sayako, and Nozomi decided to have lunch together. They were now in the lunchroom eating their respective lunches.

Kurumi notices Asuka eating a portion of her rice.

"Asuka-san, the Salisbury steak today is great. Want some?" Kurumi asked.

"Okay, just a little." Asuka said as she picked up her bento box to her so that Kurumi could place it on it, but Kurumi brought a piece of her steak to her face.

"Say, 'Aah!'" Kurumi told her, which confuses Asuka before she saw the smile on Kurumi's face and now figures what she was doing.

Asuka shrugged as she ate the steak from her chopsticks, and hummed that it was good which Kurumi smiled in joy.

"You two are really close, huh?" Sayako asked.

"Hai." Kurumi said.

"Hey, so exactly what is Asuka-san to you?" Nozomi asked.

"My goddess." Kurumi answered, which surprised Asuka as she coughs.

"Deep!" Nozomi said before she pretended to hold a microphone in her hand and showed it to Asuka. "So Asuka-san, what do you think of Kurumi-san?"

Asuka manages to stop coughing before she thinks about it.

"Let me see...She's somebody close to me that I can count on." Asuka said, which made Kurumi slightly blush as she smiled. "She's not just kind. She's strong. There are lots of times when I've been in trouble and only made it out because of her."

"Asuka-san…" Kurumi said.

They soon heard a popping sound, Asuka and Kurumi looked as they stood up and saw another group of girls were opening some snack sticks.

Asuka calms down before she hears whimpering.

"Sayako?" Nozomi said, Asuka turns back at Sayako as she shakes in fear while holding herself as she was about to have a panic attack.

"It's okay." Nozomi said as she placed her arm on her back. "Come on, inhale."

Sayako took a deep breath.

"Exhale..." Nozomi told her, and Sayako breathed out.

Kurumi walks to Asuka.

"What happened to her?" Kurumi asked.

"She was at the scene of the Iidabashi terrorist attack. Fortunately, she was unharmed, but…" Asuka explained, and Kurumi now understands what was wrong with Sayako.

"Sorry…" Sayako said as she smiled at Asuka and Kurumi, after she managed to calm down. "I'm fine now."

Asuka and Kurumi sit back down on their chairs.

"Things have been so crazy lately, right? I wonder if there's something we can do." Nozomi said.

"Something?" Kurumi repeated.

"You know, there's that stuff they sell online. Self-defense items. Bulletproof vests." Nozomi said.

"If you don't train, a bulletproof vest is really heavy. It's better to just run away." Asuka stated.

"That's right. Let the police handle the dangerous stuff." Kurumi said in agreement.

"I see. Well, if things get really bad, the Magical Girls will save us, right?" Nozomi asked, which annoyed Kurumi as she had a narrowed look on her face before she noticed that Asuka had placed her hand on top of hers as she showed her a kind smile.

"Huh? Did I say something weird?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm sorry." Sayako told them, and Nozomi stood up.

"No, that's not it. Let's keep things a little more cheerful, okay?" Nozomi suggested.

"That's right. Cheerful." Kurumi said as she turns at Asuka with a smile. "Right?"

Asuka nodded.

Nozomi soon had an idea as she turned to Kurumi.

"Hey, Kurumi-san, do you swim?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, a bit." Kurumi answered.

"Why don't we all go to the pool Sunday?" Nozomi asked.

"The pool?" Kurumi asked in wondering.

"Yeah, the pool! The pool, where water droplets bounce off soft skin! Where you get to admire rippling muscles and beautiful curves!" Nozomi explains, and Kurumi sees it as she imagines Asuka wearing a swimsuit and the sight of that was appealing to her as her cheeks turned red.

"I don't know about beautiful curves, but I do like the idea of swimming. If Asuka-san's going…" Kurumi said, and Nozomi turns to Asuka as she claps her hand together.

"I'm fine with that." Asuka said, much to Nozomi's and Kurumi's joy.

"Okay, great! Yay!" Nozomi said as she readies her hand for a high five with Kurumi, and Kurumi smiles as she did a high five with Nozomi.

* * *

**(Later)**

After school was over today, Asuka and Kurumi decided to stay in the building a bit longer as they were in the workout room to use the equipment to exercise.

"That Makino Nozomi girl sure is pushy, huh?" Kurumi said as she was doing some sit ups.

"But she's a good girl. She keeps everyone cheerful." Asuka said as she was doing some pull up.

Kurumi stops her sit ups as she turns to Asuka before she makes a saddened face.

Then both Asuka and Kurumi were running on the treadmills.

"This school's got a ton of workout machines, huh?" Kurumi said.

"There aren't a lot of people here, either, so it's easy to use them. You're a researcher. Do you need to train?" Asuka asked.

"I'm still a Magical Girl. I never know what will happen." Kurumi told her.

"You're strong." Asuka said.

"I'm not strong." Kurumi stated.

"Then how can you still fight so optimistically after that awful battle?" Asuka asked, and Kurumi turned forward.

"Because…" Kurumi mutters before she remembers an unpleasant memory of her childhood.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Kurumi was in the bathroom, laying on the floor in front of the toilets. Standing in front of her were three girls that would often bully her, as they laughed at her after they dumped a bucket of water on her._

"_Hey, does it stick?"_

"_I smell vomit."_

"_So do I."_

"_That's strange. I know we washed her."_

_They said as Kurumi was whimpering._

"_Want to wash her again?"_

"_There's no point. She won't smell better no matter how many times you do it."_

"_Why not just stay here all day? Nobody wants you stinking up the classroom."_

"_Please...just…" Kurumi mutters and one of them stops her from talking as she stomps her foot on her._

"_You're garbage. Garbage doesn't talk or breathe."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

After they ran they decided to take a short break as Kurumi explains to Asuka why she remained a Magical Girl even after the war was over.

"I like myself now that I can transform into a Magical Girl. I don't like the person I was when I couldn't." Kurumi explains, and Asuka was in deep thought to hear that. "What about you, Asuka-san? You said you wanted to quit being a Magical Girl, but you're still in excellent shape."

"I like keeping myself in shape." Asuka told her.

"Is that really all?" Kurumi asked, and Asuka frowned as she looked down.

"I'm scared. Maybe." Asuka answered.

"Scared? Of the enemy?" Kurumi asked.

"No. Of becoming weak." Asuka said before she remembers a certain memory with Kyoya.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A child Kyoya is seen crying on Asuka's chest as she was hugging him._

"_Asu-chan…I'm scared...I don't want to see the monster anymore." Kyoya mutters as he cries._

"_It's alright. I'm here. You have no reason to be afraid." Asuka assured as she rubs her hand on his head._

_This was the moment she swore she'll be strong, to protect and help her precious friend from the nightmare that haunts him._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Asuka closes her eyes as she lowered her head, while Kurumi was looking at her in wonder.

* * *

**(Later, at night)**

Iizuka had contacted Asuka, saying he wanted to show her something. While reluctant at first, Asuka decided to meet up with her legal guardian.

They were walking down the street together before they stopped by a certain building, as Asuka was looking at it.

"This way." Iizuka told her before he heads inside as he walks down the stairs the lead to a door.

"What's this about?" Asuka sighs as she follows behind him.

Iizuka opens the door and he and Asuka heads inside, and to Asuka's surprise it was a maid cafe with two young women inside wearing maid outfits.

One had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with matching eyes, with a bright smile on her face.

The other had short black hair with matching eyes, and had an annoyed look on her face with her arms folded.

"Welcome, Master." The one with a ponytail greeted the two of them.

"Welcome." The other maid said.

Asuka was stunned by this as she was speechless right now.

"I know how this looks. But they're both ace members of the JGSDF. These are the members of M Squad, an elite unit within the Special Forces Group, specializing in magical combat." Iizuka told the Magical Girl.

"I'm Shima." The one with the ponytail introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Kaede." The other maid introduced herself.

"This is M Squad's secret base. We can't do anything too crazy in a government-owned building." Iizuka explained.

"But why a maid cafe?" Asuka asked.

"I didn't exactly sign up for this, either!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kaede! Calm down!" Shima told her friend.

"There's a staircase in the back that leads to sub-basement B2. There's a training room and an armory." Iizuka explained.

"Hey." Asuka calls out, making Iizuka stop explaining as he turns to her. "We've been over this. I'm not…"

"There's been a huge increase in magical item smuggling lately." Iizuka told her.

"The war's over." Asuka reminded him.

"That's right. The war's over. And a new order is being born. Criminal spirits are trading magic for rare materials from Earth." Iizuka explained.

"Leftover remnants from the war?" Asuka asked.

"'Remnants' isn't the right way of looking at it anymore. They were able to modify that Halloween-class. Somebody big is backing them. And that's not all. We're even seeing illegal Magical Girls. The world's rules have changed. And a new world needs new power. It needs your power, Magical Girl Rapture."

"I…" Asuka mutters as she was in deep thought about this.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In the torture chamber, Akinori had injected Kim Kanth with another dosage of drugs, as the terrorist was shaking as they start to take effect.

"Magical…" Kim Kanth mutters.

"What? What did you say?" Akinori asked.

"Magical Girl...Prey...Remake the world…" Kim Kanth mutters.

"The world? Not the Japanese government?" Akinori asked.

"New organization...Library of Babel...Babel Brigade...Amazons and Omega...will become...a part of the new world…" He mutters.

"What? What do you mean by that? What are these Amazons, and who is Omega?" Akinori asked.

"Amazons...will be top...of the food chain...Omega...is their king...A more...terrible...war…" Kim Kanth mutters.

After getting what he needed from Kim Kanth, Akinori leaves the torture chamber to informed his partner Toda.

"Magical Girls are prey, huh?" Toda said as he put that down on the laptop. "This case is a bigger deal than I thought, huh?"

Akinori was drinking a cup of water.

"We'll have to change all our assumptions about this enemy. Especially these Amazons he mentioned." Akinori said as he left the kitchen.

"What can we do against an enemy like this?" Toda asked.

"We're cops. Magic or not, we just do our jobs." Akinori said as he brought out his phone to look at a picture of his daughter Nozomi on his phone. "So that normal people can live in peace."

* * *

**(Days later)**

It was now Sunday, Asuka and met up with their friends as they headed to the pool together.

"Man, I can't wait for this. Are you excited about this, Kurumi-san?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, I am." Kurumi nodded as she looked forward to it, and to see Asuka in her swimsuit.

"What about you, Asuka-san?" Sayako asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine about this." Asuka said before she remembers her conversation with Iizuka and was still in deep thought about the situation the world is in, and wonders if she should take action or not.

Asuka then notices a familiar person in front of her who was standing in a distance from her and her friends, as she stopped walking and the others stopped as well as they turned to her.

"Asuka-san, is something wrong?" Kurumi asked.

Asuka saw that it was Kyoya standing by the side of the sidewalk.

Kyoya was looking at his phone as he was using its GPS system to look for something, and he found it as a red dot appeared and it was close to where he's at.

"Now that can't be right…" Kyoya mutters as he thought something was odd about what he was seeing.

"Kyo-kun!" Kyoya turned to his side and saw Asuka running to him while waving.

"Oh Asu-chan, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm here with my friends to do some swimming. What are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Oh I uhh… was testing out a new app I've downloaded." Kyoya said as he pocketed his phone.

"I see…" Asuka said before she had an idea. "Hey, do you want to meet my friends? I'm sure they'll like to meet you."

Kyoya thinks about it before he feels his phone vibrating.

"I'm sorry, Asu-chan. But I'm here to meet up with a friend. Maybe next time." Kyoya told her as he leaves in a hurry.

Asuka reaches out to him and then lowers her arm.

"Asuka.../Asuka-san!" Asuka flinched as she turned around and saw her friends Kurumi and Nozomi were staring at her closely.

While Nozomi was giving her a smug look, Kurumi had an extremely worried look on her face.

"Okay, so who was that?" Nozomi asked.

"And why did he call you 'Asu-chan'?!" Kurumi asked as she was offended that he had the gall to address Asuka by such a childish nickname.

"Wait...don't tell me he's your boyfriend?" Nozomi asked.

"Please tell us that's not true, Asuka-san!" Kurumi said in worry and jealousy.

"N-No it's not like that! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend who happens to be a boy...no wait, I mean…" Asuka said.

"So you really are dating that guy. How far did you go?" Nozomi asked.

"Please tell us you didn't do anything!" Kurumi pleaded hoping that isn't true.

"Just give a moment to explain!" Asuka exclaimed.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

Kyoya was heading to the location his phone's GPS had found the signal he was looking for, which was a dark alleyway.

"Now, where could you be?" Kyoya said as he uses his phone's camera to look at the alleyway, and the screen turns blue and Kyoya soon spotted a red spot in a trashcan.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow before he walked to that trashcan and dug into it and soon found what he was looking for as he brought it out, and it was Amazon Register with its lights now red.

"Now that definitely explains a lot." Kyoya said as he looked at and wondered where its former owner was.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Asuka)**

Asuka and her friends now enter the building of the indoor swimming pool. They were in the changing room as they changed into their swimsuits, as they were changing Asuka explains her relationship with Kyoya.

"Oh I see, so that guy was a childhood friend of yours." Nozomi said.

"Yeah, we used to live in the same neighborhood before he had to move due to his father's work." Asuka explained. "We haven't seen or heard from each other until a few days ago."

"And you two have been talking to each other ever since?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah," Asuka nodded. "We haven't seen each other in years, and we wanted to catch up."

"Oh yes, I see now." Kurumi said before she mutters to herself quietly. "I mean, it's natural that two old friends who hadn't seen each other for years wanted to catch up. It's not like there's anything more than that."

"But seriously, are you sure you two aren't dating?" Nozomi asked, which causes Asuka's cheeks to turn red and Kurumi turns to her for her answer.

"What? No of course not! I don't even see him like that!" Asuka told her, and Kurumi sighs in relief.

"Sure you do?" Nozomi said with a teasing smile.

Near to them, another group of women were talking with each other while one of them was seated on a bench as she rubbed her arm.

"Nana, are you alright?" One of her friends asked and she turned to her.

Nana was a woman in her early-20s, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail and had red eyes and was wearing a red swimsuit.

"Oh yes, I'm alright, Akane. Don't worry." Nana assured her, and her friend noticed there were bandages around her upper arm.

"Are you sure? There's bandages on your arm." Akane pointed out.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a minor flesh wound." Nana assured her.

"Alright if you're sure." She said before she left with the others, and Nana followed behind them as she continued to rub the bandages on her arm.

"It's alright. I'm okay, I'm okay…" Nana mutters to herself.

* * *

After changing into their swimsuits, they now entered the pool area as Nozomi was admiring the bodies of all the pretty girls in the area.

"What a beautiful sight." Nozomi said in awe.

"Nozo-chan, you're such an old man." Sayako told her childhood friend.

"Well, our own forces are just as strong." Nozomi said as she turned to Asuka and Kurumi to admire how good they looked wearing their swimsuits.

"Beautiful!" Nozomi said in awe.

"Nozo-chan…" Sayako mutters.

"Aw, 'beautiful' is going too far." Kurumi said a little embarrassed by Nozomi's compliment. "Right, Asuka-san?"

Asuka now wearing her goggles and swim cap runs to the pool and dives into it, and she begins to swim through the pool.

Both Nozomi and Sayako were amazed at how fast she was, before Kurumi followed her as she put on her goggles and swim cap.

"Asuka-san, wait!" Kurumi calls out as she dives into the pool.

"Okay! Me, too!" Nozomi said as she puts on her cap and goggles and soon dives into the pool, while leaving Sayako behind.

Sayako was about to join them before she spotted the highest diving tower.

After swimming for a while, Asuka, Kurumi, and Nozomi decided to take a break as the two Magical Girls were seated on a bench while Nozomi walked to them.

"Hey." Nozomi calls out getting their attention as they turned to her. "Thank you coming, guys."

"What's that for?" Asuka asked as Sayako sits beside her.

"Sayako's still pretty down." Nozomi told her. "She's a total four-eyes who always has her nose in a book, but she likes to swim."

"Does her glasses have anything to do with anything?" Kurumi asked, and Asuka chuckles.

"I'm not sure about the glasses, but Kyo-kun was exactly the same." Asuka said which made Kurumi flinch when she mentioned him, and Nozomi turns to her.

"Really? How so?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, he mostly spends his time indoors reading books about science and math equations." Asuka told them.

"Seriously? Is he like some sort of super genius?" Nozomi asked in shock, and Asuka chuckles.

"I often made the same assumptions too. But there's a reason why he doesn't go outside often." Asuka said as she looked down.

"How come?" Nozomi asked.

Asuka breathes in and out before she looks up.

"I don't know the exact details, but when he was really young he was suffering from a respiratory medical condition which resulted in him being hospitalized for a while." Asuka said which surprised Nozomi and Kurumi.

"Wow, really?" Nozomi asked, and Asuka nodded before she looked down.

"Even after he was discharged, his father doesn't allow him to go outside that often and he couldn't attend school either. So I was pretty much the only friend he ever made before." Asuka said.

"Man that's really sad to hear. Is he still living with his dad?" Nozomi asked, and Asuka shook her head.

"No, he told me he's currently living on his own. But I'm not sure about his father, he couldn't tell me what happened, and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable about it." Asuka said.

Nozomi hummed in thought before she showed Asuka a smile.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you came." Nozomi said.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"She likes cool girls like you and me. I think it makes her more excited." Nozomi explains.

"Cool?" Kurumi mutters and Asuka smiles before she notices that Sayako wasn't here with them.

"Hey, where is she?" Asuka asked, they looked around for her before Kurumi had spotted her.

"Is that her?" Kurumi pointed and they looked and saw Sayako standing on top of the diving platform.

"She dives?" Asuka asked.

"No, she's never mentioned it before." Nozomi told her, which surprised Asuka as she turned to her.

As Sayako was standing on top of the platform, she was frightened by how high she was now. As she looks down her vision blurs up as she backed away and placed herself on the railings beside her as she closed her eyes.

She remembers being in that terrorist attack, and how Kim Kanth almost killed her, and how Asuka in her Magical Girl uniform had saved her.

Sayako opens her eyes and hardens her resolve, Asuka, Kurumi, and Nozomi runs to the other side of the pool in front of the diving platform Sayako was on as she was now standing on the edge.

Sayako then jumps off the platform and dives into the pool below, which worries her friends.

Sayako manages to bring her head out of the water to show her friends an assuring smile and a V-sign, which makes them sigh in relief, before she loses strength in her legs as she slowly begins to sink into the pool and her friends quickly runs to help her.

After they manage to bring Sayako out of the pool, they manage to bring her to a bench for her to rest on, as Nozomi sits down beside her as she placed a towel on her shoulders.

"Man, you nearly gave me a heart attack there." Nozomi told her.

"You really scared us there." Kurumi said.

"I'm sorry…" Sayako said.

"But you did a great job with that dive." Asuka told her with a smile on her face, and Sayako smiles back at her.

"I'm tired of being so scared I can't move." Sayako said.

'_Everyone's moving forward, aren't they?'_ Asuka said before she remembers her promise with Kyoya.

"_I promise you one day I'll become a great magical girl of justice." Asuka told him, and Kyoya nodded as he placed his hand over his chest._

"_And I promise you, one day I'll become a great scientist like my dad." Kyoya said._

"_And together we'll work together using the powers of both science and magic to save the world." They both said at the same time._

And right now, Kyoya was walking towards his dream of becoming that great scientist thanks to his job as a research assistant to use his intelligence to help the world, while she was falling behind from him.

Near to them, Nana was resting on a bench after swimming for so long. She felt more relaxed than she did before.

"I'm okay...You made the right call of removing that thing on your arm, Nana." She told herself, but then something felt off.

Nana was feeling something coursing throughout her body, which caused an intense pain throughout her body as she hugs herself. She then noticed that every person around her was starting to smell good to her, as her vision started to become red.

Nana quickly stands up and heads to the locker room, and her friend, Akane, saw her.

"Nana?" She blinked in wondering why she was heading to the locker room in such a hurry.

Nana was groaning as the pain throughout her body was getting worse by the second as she fell on her knees, and not only that she was starting to feel hungry...really hungry.

Nana then heard someone walking into the locker, and saw that it was her friend Akane who was looking at her in worry.

"Nana, are you alright?" Akane asked as she reached out to her.

As she was close to her, Nana wasn't able to hold back as her friend smelled so good…

* * *

Asuka and her friends were about to swim in the pool again before they heard a woman screaming.

"What the hell?" Nozomi said in shock to hear that scream.

Recognizing it as the scream of their friend Akane, they head to the locker room.

"Akane, are you alright?" One of them asked before they saw Akane on the floor and to their shock she was dead and even more shocking they saw Nana eating her flesh.

Nana slowly turns to her friends as the blood of Akane was now on her face and on her hands.

Asuka and her friends then heard more screaming in the locker room, which frightens Nozomi and Sayako.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Nozomi said.

They soon saw Nana's friends running out of the locker room, as she slowly walked out the room as well, and Asuka and others inside were shocked to see her covered in blood before her body began to emit steam and black veins appeared around her body.

"What the heck…" Nozomi mutters in shock.

Nana looks at the others in the indoor pool as her vision begins to turn fully red before she screams and transforms into a new form.

Her form was based around a scorpion with the claws of one for both of her hands and the tail of one on her back.

This is the Scorpion Amazon.

Seeing her transformed in front of her, surprised Asuka and her friends as well as those around them as most of them were frightened by her appearance.

* * *

**(Back with Kyoya)**

Kyoya soon heard the screaming at the indoor pool. He soon brings out and puts on his Amazon Driver.

"Amazon!" Kyoya shouted as he twisted the handle.

**OMEGA**

Kyoya transformed into Amazon Omega before he jumps to the roof of a nearby building.

* * *

The Scorpion Amazon walks slowly to the closest humans near to her, which were Asuka and her friends as they back away from her.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Nozomi said in fright.

Kurumi was ready to change into her Magical Girl uniform, but Asuka stopped her as she placed her arm in front of her.

"Kurumi, no. You know we can't transform in public, especially with all these people around." Asuka told her quietly. Even with their perception magic, there's no way no one will notice them transforming in front of all these people especially with Nozomi and Sayako behind them.

"But what can we do?" Kurumi asked in worry.

Asuka tries to think of something before the Scorpion Amazon pounces at them, and Asuka and Kurumi get ready to face it to protect their friends and the people...

Omega smashes through the window as he was heading towards the Scorpion Amazon as he grabs onto her and slams the Amazon on the wall to hold her there.

Asuka and her friends were surprised by the sight of Omega.

"What's going on now?" Nozomi asked.

_'It's him again.'_ Asuka thought.

Omega turns to Asuka.

"Get everyone out of here! Now!" Omega told her, and Asuka nodded.

"Come on, everyone! We need to go!" Asuka told her friends, and they nodded as they left while Asuka and Kurumi made sure to guide the other civilians to safety.

The Scorpion Amazon roared as she stretched out her tail and aimed it at Omega and stabs it at him, and Omega dodges it by jumping away from the Amazon and let go of her.

The Scorpion Amazon charges to attack him with her pincers, and Omega dodges her attacks.

The Scorpion Amazon opens one of her pincers and was going to grab Omega with it and he catches her pincers with his hands as he pushed the Amazon back.

Omega punches and kicks on the Scorpion Amazon and placed the blades on his forearm to slash on the Amazon's shoulder.

The Scorpion Amazon growls in pain as she placed her claws on her wound, and decided to retreat as she runs away from Omega, but he wasn't going to let her get away as he chases after the Amazon.

* * *

Asuka, her friends, and the other people who were in the indoor pool got outside while some of them were still in shock and in fear of the Scorpion Amazon's and Omega's appearance.

"Man...just what the heck was that about?" Nozomi said in wonder.

"I'm not sure...I just hope they won't come after us." Sayako said.

They heard of the sound of glass breaking, they look and saw the Scorpion Amazon jumping through a window breaking it in the process, as she lands on top of the roof of a building in front of the indoor pool building, and Omega wasn't far behind as he jump out of the building too as he chase after the Amazon before she tries to get away from Omega by jumping to rooftop to rooftop and Omega did the same as he chase after her.

While Nozomi and Sayako and the others were still wondering what those two were, Asuka and Kurumi turned and nodded to each other.

"Hey Asuka-san, do you think we should call the police?" Nozomi said as she and Sayako turned to Asuka and Kurumi, but to their surprise they were gone.

* * *

As the Scorpion Amazon lands on top of another building she runs forward to jump to the next one, but Omega caught up to her as he grabs onto the Amazon's head and slams her to the ground.

"There's no use running! I'll find you no matter where you go. So please, don't make this harder on yourself." Omega told her, but the Scorpion Amazon didn't listen as she throws her stinger at Omega to stab him on the face, and Omega manages to dodge it barely but left a cut on his cheek as he let's go of the Amazon and moving away from her.

Omega placed his fingers on his wounded cheek, and was surprised that her stinger was strong enough to pierce through his armor.

Omega soon shook off his surprise before he saw the Scorpion Amazon charging at him to attack with her claws, and Omega dodges her attacks before he counters by punching on the Amazon's head followed with a kick on her chest sending her rolling on the ground.

As the Scorpion Amazon slowly got up, Omega charged at her to punch her again, as the Amazon turned to him...

"**Please…"** She mutters, which made Omega stop with his fist a few inches away from her face. "**Please…"**

Omega fist was shocking in hesitation before he stands down as he lowered his fist and steps away from the Scorpion Amazon.

They then heard two people landing on top of the building they were on. They looked and to their shock it was Asuka and Kurumi wearing their Magical Girl uniforms.

"I see you two already settled things. But I'm giving you this chance to stand down and surrender." Asuka told them.

Not wanting to be captured by the Magical Girls, the Scorpion Amazon runs away as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

"Wait!" Asuka calls out as she and Kurumi were about to chase after her, but Omega stops them as he stands in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get her." Omega told them.

"And why not? First you saved my life from those two other creatures, and now you're letting that one go. Just what is your game here? Just what were those things? And more importantly who are you?" Asuka asked.

Omega looks down in thought before he looks back at her and Kurumi.

"If you want answers, you're gonna have to catch me first." Omega told them before he jumps from rooftop to rooftop

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna play it. Let's go, Kurumi!" Asuka said as she chased after Omega.

"Hai!" Kurumi said as she followed behind her.

Omega still continues to outrun the Magical Girl as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop as they manage to keep up despite the small distance between them.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Asuka said as she noticed how fast Omega is as he runs and jumps. "But we're just as fast. Kurumi, divide and conquer."

"Right!" Kurumi nodded as she and Asuka split up with Asuka chasing Omega from behind and Kurumi chased him from his side.

As Omega was running he turned at Asuka as she chased after him.

"This almost reminds me of the times we used to play tag." Omega said before he turned to Kurumi who was following him from his side from afar. "With an extra player."

Kurumi soon brings out her syringe and brings out a few smaller needles filled with magical sedatives and throws them at Omega and fires the needle of her syringe at him as well.

Omega dodges the smaller syringes by flipping over them and as he lands on his knee and foot he catches the needle with his hand, which shocks Kurumi that he did that.

Omega throws the needle out of his hand as Asuka was about to grab him from behind and he dodges her grab by jumping over her, and as he lands behind the Magical Girl he sweep kicks at her legs but Asuka dodges his kick in time as she flips over it, and as she lands on her feet Asuka and Omega faced each other.

Omega then saw Kurumi to his side aiming her syringe with a new needle at him.

Omega sees no opening for him to take to get away from the two Magical Girls before they heard a train close by.

They looked and saw a train running down on a nearby bridge. Omega smirks underneath his helmet as he and Asuka turn at each other.

"You wouldn't…" Asuka said as she realized what he was going to do.

Omega jumps off the building and to the speeding train, as he lands on the train as he rolls on top of it before he stops himself by stabbing the blades on his gauntlet on top of the train.

"Seriously?" Asuka said in shock before she and Kurumi chased after both the train and Omega.

As Omega stands up, he then turned around and saw that Asuka and Kurumi weren't far behind as they followed him by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Okay, guess I have to play harder to get." Omega said as he ran to the front of the train.

As he was running Asuka and Kurumi landed on top of the train and followed Omega, before he stopped on the front car of the train.

Omega turned around and saw that both Asuka and Kurumi were now standing on the first train car.

"Now you have nowhere to run. Just come with us peacefully and I promise you'll be treated fairly." Asuka told him.

Omega chuckles in amusement, which made Asuka blinks in confusion while Kurumi was offended that he would laugh at her like that.

"Sorry, Magical Girl, but not today." Omega said as he grabbed onto his Battle Grip.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

Omega pulls his Grip out as a whip and swings at nearby railing on top of a building and uses it to swing off of the moving train and to a nearby alleyway before he lands on the ground and runs into it.

"Seriously?" Kurumi said in shock.

"Come on, we can't let him get away." Asuka told her as she jumped off the train and Kurumi followed.

They soon entered the alleyway as they ran into to chase after Omega.

But soon stopped as they heard groaning nearby. They looked and to Asuka's shock it was Kyoya on the ground near a pile of trash.

"K...Sir, are you alright?" Asuka asked in worry as he knelt down to check on him.

"Yeah...I think so…" Kyoya said as he managed to sit up and saw the two Magical Girls in front of him which was a surprise for him as his eyes widened.

"What the...aren't you two?" Kyoya asked.

"We are." Asuka answered before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But anyway, can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm...not sure...it came really quick. I was heading straight home before some crazy guy in armor was heading towards me, and the rest is just a blur." Kyoya told her.

"Well as long as you're alright, that's what matters." Asuka said as she showed him a kind smile and Kyoya smiles back at her.

While they weren't looking Kurumi was giving Kyoya a hateful glare.

"Anyway," Asuka said as she stood up and turned to Kurumi who replaced her glare with a soft and kind expression. "He couldn't have gone that far, we should pick up on his trail."

Asuka then turns back to Kyoya.

"Do you want us to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital?" Asuka asked.

"No, that's alright." Kyoya shook his head. "I don't think he didn't hurt me, and my apartment isn't far from me. So don't worry."

"Alright, if you're sure. Come on, War Nurse. " Asuka said as she jumped to the roof of a building.

"Hai!" Kurumi said as she followed her.

After they were gone, Kyoya sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness...they bought it. I was almost worried." Kyoya said before he pulled his Amazon Driver out beneath the pile of trash bags. "I feel bad lying to Asu-chan like that, but I don't really have much of a choice."

Kyoya soon stands up and leaves the area to search for the Scorpion Amazon.

"Now then, where would you be?" Kyoya said.

* * *

After looking for Omega for a while, Asuka and Kurumi stop on top of a building to rest as they found no trace of him.

"I can't believe this...to think he managed to get away from us. What should we do, Asuka-san?" Kurumi asked as she turned to her, and Asuka was looking down in deep thought. "Asuka-san, is something wrong?"

Asuka snapped out of her deep in thought.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of Kyoya." Asuka told her, and Kurumi felt her rage and jealousy intensifying that she was still thinking of him but hides it from the outside as she showed a kind smile.

"W-Why is that? It's not like he was seriously injured." Kurumi said.

"No, it was the way he was smiling at me." Asuka told her, which made Kurumi blink in confusion.

"Ummm...isn't that natural when someone shows kindness to another?" Kurumi asked.

"No that can't be it." Asuka shook her head. "The way he was smiling at me, it was almost like...he knew that it was me."

Kurumi blinks in confusion.

"What? But that's impossible without any magical power." Kurumi stated.

"Trust me. I know Kyoya better than anyone, and there's no way he would smile like that to anyone." Asuka said as she remembers how Kyoya was smiling at him when she and Kurumi found him, and then she realizes that there was a cut on his cheek and it was the same cut Omega received during his battle against the Scorpion Amazon.

That causes Asuka's eyes widened in realization, like how Omega disappeared after she and Kurumi had found Kyoya laying on the ground of that alleyway.

"No way…" Asuka mutters in shock.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

As Kyoya was searching for the Scorpion Amazon, he had his eyes closed with his fingers on his head, and managed to pinpoint her location.

"Found you." Kyoya said as he was about to go to the Amazon's location, but stopped as he heard his phone ringing, he soon brought it and saw that it was Asuka calling him.

"Seriously? Again?" Kyoya said before he answered. "Hey, Asu-chan, what's going on?"

"_Oh nothing much. I'm just calling to see how you are."_ Asuka told him.

"Oh I see. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just heading back to my apartment." Kyoya told her.

"_Really? But are you going to have that cut on your cheek treated?"_ Asuka asked.

Kyoya's eyes widened when she said that before he placed his fingers on the cut on his cheek.

"W-What are you talking about? There's no cut on my cheek." Kyoya stated as he tries play dumb. "Besides, even if there were, how would you even know that?"

"_Simple. It's exactly how you know my secret."_ That surprised Kyoya again as he stopped walking and couldn't find the right words to explain. "_Since you're quiet, that only helps confirm my suspicions. Also...I've figured out that you were that masked man."_

Kyoya's eyes widened to hear that.

* * *

"Kyoya, I know I told you we all have our secrets to keep, but I need to know how this happened to you and how this was even possible. Please, just tell me so that I can help you." Asuka told her childhood friend.

She was waiting for his answer but the call suddenly ended, she looked at her phone and saw that Kyoya had ended the call on his side. Asuka attempted to call his phone but it couldn't connect.

"Kyoya…" Asuka mutters in worry.

* * *

Kyoya was looking at his phone after he turned it off so that Asuka won't call him again.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I really am." Kyoya said as he put away his phone and continued his search for the Scorpion Amazon.

* * *

The Scorpion Amazon now back in her human form known as Nana had found refuge in an abandoned warehouse. She was seated by the corner of the building as she was hugging herself, but she felt her hunger getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I finally found you." She flinches before she turns at the door and saw Kyoya standing outside while looking at her.

"B-But how?" She asked.

"Like I told you before, I'll find you no matter where you go." Kyoya said before he showed her the thrown away Register he found earlier, and her eyes widened to see that in his hand. "I'm guessing that this belongs to you. And if I have to guess when you saw that lights turning red, you rip it off of your arm in the hope that it will buy you some time, but sadly it didn't."

Nana looks down in shame before she said.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt anyone…" Nana told him.

"I know." Kyoya said.

"I was just so hungry…"

"I know."

"I just...I just wanted to live."

"I know."

"But I guess it was just impossible for me…" She said as black veins started to appear around her body. "Please...I don't want to hurt anyone else...So please...Just kill me!"

She transformed into the Scorpion Amazon as she stands up and faces Kyoya.

Kyoya sadly stares at the Amazon, before he puts on his Amazon Driver.

"Alright, if that's your wish." Kyoya said as he grabs onto the handle of his Amazon Driver. "I can't ease your pain, but I can end it...Amazon!"

Kyoya twisted the handle to activate his Driver.

**OMEGA**

Kyoya transformed into Amazon Omega and assumes his combat stance before the two Amazons charged at each other.

The Scorpion Amazon opens one of her claws and thrust it at Omega in the attempt to grab and cut him, but Omega smacks her claw away and strikes his knee on the Amazon's face sending her to the ground as Omega rolled on the ground.

As Omega stops on his knee and foot he turns back at the Scorpion Amazon who manages to get back up before she thrusts her tail at Omega several times and Omega manages to parry and dodge her tail as he charges at the Scorpion Amazon.

When Omega was close enough he lands a few punches on the Scorpion Amazon pushing her back as she stumbles by each of his punches, before he lands an uppercut under the Amazon's chin, sending her rolling on the ground.

As the Scorpion Amazon stands back up, Omega charges at her to attack the Amazon again.

The Scorpion Amazon thrust her stinger tail at Omega, and dodges her attacks before she swings her tail at his feet, and Omega dodges it by jumping over it.

But as he was in the air, the Scorpion Amazon slams her tail on Omega sending him to the ground.

As Omega stands back up, the Scorpion Amazon stabs her tail into Omega's shoulder, Omega groans in pain as he falls on one knee, and the Scorpion Amazon roars seeing that as her victory against the Amazon Rider.

But Omega grabs onto her tail as he slowly stands back, the Scorpion Amazon tries to pull her tail out of his hand but his hold was too strong for her to break free.

Omega soon grabs onto his Battle Grip as he twists on it.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

Omega pulls out his Battle Grip as a short sword and uses it to cut off the Scorpion Amazon's tail, the Amazon roars in pain as she stumbles backwards.

Omega pulls the now severed tail out of his shoulder and throws it away. Omega jumps at the Scorpion Amazon and slashed his sword on her neck to cut off her head.

The Scorpion Amazon falls to the ground before her body dissolves.

Omega stares at the Amazon's remains in sympathy for her before he changes back into Kyoya.

Kyoya took his Driver off as he left the area and headed to his apartment.

"I should head back to my apartment and pack up my things and leave town. I hate to leave without saying goodbye to everyone, but I guess I should've known that it was going to end this way. Just when I thought I could enjoy living here…" Kyoya said before he started to feel light headed and felt an intense heat all around his body.

"What the…" Kyoya mutters before he coughs loudly as he places his hand over his mouth.

Kyoya removed his hand and saw blood on it. Seeing that shock Kyoya before he looks at the stab wound on his shoulder and realizes that the Scorpion Amazon had injected him with…

"P-Poison…" Kyoya mutters before he coughs again as he felt intense pain spreading throughout his body before he falls to the ground.

The pain was getting worse by the second to the point where Kyoya isn't able to move his body.

"I guess...this is it for me…" Kyoya mutters before he saw his father and Asuka appearing in his mind. "I'm sorry, Tou-san, looks like I'll be seeing you soon...Asuka, I wish...I could've seen you...one last time…"

Kyoya closes his eyes as he waits for his inevitable end.

"Asuka-san! I found him!" A voice calls out.

"Kyoya!" A voice cries out in worry.

Kyoya slightly opened his eyes and saw two figures heading to him before he fell asleep.

* * *

Kyoya slowly begins to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Asuka as he looked down at his face.

"Am...Am I dreaming?" Kyoya asked and Asuka shook her head.

"It's not a dream." Asuka assured as she smiles at him.

Kyoya notices a soft sensation on the back of his head, and he looks around and sees that his head was on Asuka's lap, which surprises Kyoya as he quickly sits up but quickly winces as his shoulder was still sore.

"Kyo-kun, easy, Kurumi closed the wound but you shouldn't overexert yourself." Asuka told him as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"My wound?" Kyoya said before he looked at his wounded shoulder and saw bandages on it, as he lightly touched it. "B-But how...I was poison…"

"Kurumi took care of that as well." Asuka said as she turns to Kurumi who was standing by them and Kyoya turns to her as well and she turns away from him.

"Wow...Magic sure is amazing…" Kyoya mutters in amazement before he notices that his Driver was now missing from his hand. "My belt!"

"You mean this." Asuka said, getting his attention as he turned to her and saw his Amazon Driver in her hands.

Kyoya was about to reach out and grab it, but Asuka moves it away from his reach preventing him from doing so.

"Not so fast. You'll get it back once you tell me what's going on." Asuka told him.

"Asu-chan, you won't be able to understand." Kyoya stated.

"Then explain it to me so that I will." Asuka told him before she grabbed hold of his hand. "Please, I want to help you in any way I can."

"Asuka…" Kyoya mutters before he closes his eyes and then nodded to her. "Alright, can you come to my apartment later? I'll explain there."

"Alright." Asuka nodded before she handed Kyoya his Driver. "Just as long as you promise me that you won't run away."

"I won't." Kyoya said as he grabs onto his Driver and takes it out of her hands.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they changed form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looking at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she showed the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumps forward, before everyone turns white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…Amazon Origins**

**There you have it, hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Amazon Origins

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 4: The Amazon Origins**

It was now night time in the city. Asuka had soon arrived at the apartment where her childhood friend Kyoya lives, with Kurumi beside her.

"You know, Kurumi, you didn't have to come." Asuka told her.

"With all due respect Asuka, I feel as though I have a right to be here. As both your friend and old teammate." Kurumi stated, but secretly she was here to make sure that Kyoya won't make any moves towards Asuka.

"Alright, if you're fine with that." Asuka shrugged.

They soon head to Kyoya's apartment room as they walk up the stairs.

"But still what makes you think that he hadn't turned tail and run away, the moment he returned to his apartment?" Kurumi asked.

"Kyo-kun isn't like that. He won't lie or break his promises to me." Asuka answered.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment." Kurumi said.

They soon arrived at Kyoya's room as they stopped in front of the door.

Asuka was about to knock the door and call out to Kyoya to let him know that she's here, but stopped when she and Kurumi heard a loud banging sound.

Worried about that, Asuka quickly opens the door and she and Kurumi run inside.

"Kyo-kun!" Asuka calls out as she and Kurumi are now in the mainroom.

They saw Kyoya standing in front of his computer desk, with a hammer in his hands. They then saw an Amazon Register on the table that was broken to pieces, no doubt by Kyoya and his hammer.

Kyoya soon noticed Asuka and Kurumi now in his apartment.

"Oh Asu-chan, you're here, and you've brought your friend here. That's nice, though I wished you could've let me tidy up the place first." Kyoya said.

"Kyo-kun, what were you doing?" Asuka said.

Kyoya looked at the hammer in his hand and the broken down Register on his desk, and he soon made a few fake coughs.

"Oh nothing. Just deposing dangerous material." Kyoya said as he quickly picked up a nearby trash can and swept the broken Register into it.

"Dangerous how?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing hazardous, there's no need to worry." Kyoya said as he put the trash can down before he turned to the two Magical Girls. "But now that you're here, how much do you want to know?"

Asuka breathed in and out and gave her answer.

"Everything. About those creatures we saw. Where they came from. And about what happened to you, and how you're involved in this."

Kyoya then turns to Kurumi

"And the reason you're here?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, I don't want to leave Asuka-san alone in this." Kurumi told him.

Kyoya thought about it before he sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"Alright, fine. But I need you to promise me one thing. That no matter what you can't tell the military or the government about any of this." Kyoya told them, which shocked Asuka and Kurumi.

While Kurumi was hesitant about that, Asuka gave her answer.

"I promise." She said which surprised Kurumi.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, and Asuka nodded.

"I am. You don't have to worry about anything, I don't work with the military anymore so it's fine." Asuka told him.

"Thank you, Asuka." Kyoya said with a smile before he turned at Kurumi. "And what about you?"

Kurumi ponders about and soon gives her answer.

"If Asuka-san is going to give her word, then so will I." Kurumi told him.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Kyoya said as he walked to the closet.

He then opens the closet door and knelt down to the floor as he opens a hidden panel on the wall in front of him, which reveals a vault with a combination lock behind the panel.

Kyoya then enters the code of the lock and opens the vault, and in it was a small locked box in it. He then brought it out of the vault as he stood up and brought out the key to the box.

"I have to warn you, what I'm about to tell you is a long story and not quite pleasant. I won't blame you for changing your mind about this." Kyoya told them.

"Kyo-kun, do you really think I'll do that after coming here?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah, I guess not." Kyoya said before he inserted the key into the lock of the box in his hand and opened it.

"Like I told you before, it's a long story. But it all began with this." Kyoya said as he brought out a USB drive out of the box.

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

Kyoya had placed his laptop and a computer projector on the floor table after he contacted the two devices together, he soon turned the laptop on and inserted the flash drive into the USB slot on it.

The projector soon turned on, to reveal a window had appeared on the screen of his laptop, which said 'Nozama Pharmacy Research Data' and it was password protected.

"Nozama Pharmacy, I heard about that place, wasn't that Japan's top company that specializes in medical science?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah it was. In fact, wasn't your father it's head researcher and CEO?" Asuka asked as she turned to Kyoya.

"Yeah, he was." Kyoya answered. "As I'm sure you're both aware, there was a terrorist bombing at the company and it was forced to shut down. But the truth is, there was never a bombing."

"What?" Asuka and Kurumi said in shock.

"Then what really happened?" Asuka asked.

"First I should explain from the beginning. Starting with this." Kyoya said as he typed in the password to unlock the research data.

He then types in the word Amazon Cells into the file, and a video appears on the screen which shows a ball of cells approaching another group of cells then that ball of cells attaches itself into the other cells as it begins to spread around taking over the other cells.

"Kyo-kun, what is this?" Asuka asked.

"This is my father's life work. He called it Amazon cells; Autonomous Microscopic Antibiotic Zero Organic Nucleus." Kyoya explained. "The Cells were designed to be bio-organic organisms, to detect and track down any foreign and damage cells to absorb and to repair the damage cells replacing them with new and healthy ones."

"Wait...if that actually worked, it would have been a cure." Kurumi said.

"Okay, but a cure for what?" Asuka asked.

"Everything." Kyoya said. "Cancer, Huntington's chorea, Alzheimer's. Basically, every known disease known to man would've been completely eradicated thanks to the Amazon Cells. In short, it would've been the miracle cure that would've saved mankind, and quite possibly change the world. And it did the latter."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

"There were...unforeseen side effects when the Amazon Cells were used on humans." Kyoya said.

"What kind of side effects?" Asuka asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kyoya asked, and Asuka nodded.

Kyoya breathes in and out, before he types in Subject 1 on the laptop. There a video appeared on the screen, and to the Magical Girls' shock it was a reptilian humanoid lifeform.

It had green skin with red markings on its chest, arms, legs, and head, the creature had large red eyes and a yellow horn on his forehead.

The creature was trapped inside a glass cell with its wrists restrained by metal chains, as it was roaring and hissing as he was trying to break free from his prison.

"Kyo-kun...what is that thing?" Asuka asked, which made Kyoya's eyes flinch to hear her say 'thing'.

"That _thing_ Asu-chan was Subject One. The first medical patient to be injected by the Amazon Cells." Kyoya told her.

"Nani?" Asuka gasped and Kurumi was just as surprised as her.

"While the Cells were successful in saving his life, the moment they bonded and merged with his DNA it ended up mutating him into something…" Kyoya was hesitant to finish before he sighed and said. "That's not considered human anymore...a new type of lifeform to be exact."

"No way…" Kurumi mutters in shock as they look at Subject One.

"Tou-san...decided that the best name for this new type of lifeform should be the Cells that has given birth to them, and thus he named them Amazons." Kyoya said before he typed in the word Amazon Project into the laptop. "And he didn't stop with that."

Then a video appeared on the screen which showed several more of these Amazons. Some that were being experimented on, some that were trying to break out of their cages, and other humans were being injected by the Amazon Cells despite them protesting against this, all of which were being done by Nozama scientists as they watched over the Amazon.

Asuka recognizes a Spider Amazon and a Scorpion Amazon in the video.

"Tou-san, had conducted several experiments using the Amazon Cells, creating over hundreds of thousands of Amazons." Kyoya told her.

"B-But why would he do that?" Asuka asked in shock, and Kyoya sighs.

"Even to this day I'm still not sure. Maybe he was trying to perfect the Amazon Cells, maybe he wanted to make money out of selling the Amazons as weapons, or maybe he became paranoid that another threat like the Disas will return to our world and wanted an army to fight against it. And I'm still not sure." Kyoya said.

"Well this is indeed surprising, but there's one thing I need to ask." Kurumi said, getting their attention. "Why would these Amazons be out and about, and why would they be attacking people to this day?"

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware my father's company was forced to shut down because of that bombing. But in reality, that explosion was caused by the Amazons when they finally escaped." Kyoya said.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened. But apparently from what I can figure the Amazons was planning their escape for years, until finally they had their chance and took it, and thus they were set loose upon the world." Kyoya explained.

"Okay, but why would they attack humans now of all times?" Asuka asked.

"Because, they need to do it in order to survive." Kyoya answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumi asked.

"Well you see, there was another major flaw to the Amazon Cells. Once bonded to human DNA, the Cells will continue to take over and devour other Cells to a point an Amazon has no choice but to devour fresh human cells to survive." Kyoya explained.

"Devour as in…?" Asuka asked as she started to have a good idea what he meant.

"They need to eat humans in order to survive." Kyoya answered, and that shocked Asuka and Kurumi as their eyes slightly widened.

"But that's crazy, if they needed to do that, then how come we didn't hear anything about these Amazons attacking people?" Kurumi asked.

"It's mostly thanks to this." Kyoya said as he types in the word Amazon Register into the data file, which brings out a blueprint of the Registers the Amazons wear on their arms. "This is called an Amazon Register, it can inject a type of medicine that suppresses the Amazon Cells to prevent the need of an Amazon from devouring humans on a daily basis. But sadly even that has limits, it can only last about two years at best."

"Okay, but there's another question I need to ask." Kurumi said. "How many of these Amazons are there?"

"About 4,000." Kyoya answered which surprised her and Asuka.

"And how many Amazons are left now?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya sighed as he rubbed the side of his neck.

"In all honesty, I killed so many that I've already lost count." Kyoya mutters.

Asuka then looks back at the Register on the screen and soon remembers that Omega was wearing one on his arm, and she soon comes to a realization as her eyes widened in shock as she turns back to Kyoya.

"Kyo-kun...are you?" Asuka mutters.

Kyoya sighs.

"I should've known you'll be able to figure it." Kyoya said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Register to her and Kurumi much to the Magical Girls' shock. "It's exactly how you think. I'm an Amazon. In fact, I'm Subject One the very first Amazon my father created."

"B-But how is that possible?" Asuka asked and Kyoya sighed.

"Do you...still remember how my mother died?" Kyoya asked and Asuka nodded.

"Yeah...it was cancer, right?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah...It was called Hemophagocytic lymphohistiocytosis, HLH for short. And it wasn't her only disease, she passed it down to me." Kyoya said.

"What?" Asuka said in shock.

"I don't exactly remember, but when I was about 5 years old my body's condition had reached a point where I was bedridden, and the doctors gave me two months at best." Kyoya explained which further shocked Asuka to hear that. "But Tou-san couldn't bear the thought of losing me like he did my mother. So he spent the last two months perfecting the Amazon Cells, and when it made promising results to him, he made me his first test subject, which resulted in this."

"B-But you didn't look like that when you transformed." Asuka said as she compared Kyoya's two Amazon forms.

"It's mostly because of this." Kyoya said as he types in the words Project Kamen Rider, and it soon brings out the blueprints of Kyoya's Amazon Driver, his bike, and the possibilities when an Amazon uses the Driver.

"The belt I wear is called an Amazon Driver. It was designed to make an Amazon stronger, faster, and adaptable. Under the codename, Kamen Rider. In short this type of Amazon was meant to be the ultimate weapon." Kyoya explained.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk about your secrets, because you were afraid weren't you?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya nodded before he turned away from her.

"That's why I wanted to leave when you found out. Because, I was afraid that you wouldn't look at me the same way again, or worse you'll see me like the monsters you fought against during the Disas War." Kyoya said while avoiding eye contact from Asuka.

Asuka's bangs cover her eyes before she stands up and grabs hold of Kyoya's collar as she picks him up.

"Asu-chan…?" Kyoya said before she slaps him on the cheek.

"Honestly! Did you really think I would be that shallow?!" Asuka exclaimed. "Did you really think I would see you that way? Because to me, no matter you'll always be Kyoya to me. Whether you're human or not."

Hearing that surprised Kyoya as tears begin to form on the edge of his eyes, and Asuka gives him a hug and Kyoya hugs her back as he cries on her shoulder, which was much to Kurumi's dismay but kept it from showing on her face.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you…" Kyoya mutters quietly as Asuka rubs his back and head to comfort him.

"It's okay, let it all out." Asuka told him.

After crying for a good while, Kyoya had managed to let it all out, he stopped crying as he and Asuka sat back down around the table as he was wiping his eyes.

"Thanks again for that. I really needed that." Kyoya told Asuka.

"It's alright. I know you'll do the same with me." Asuka said with a smile. "But if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't transform when we were kids?"

"Well it's not by the Register I wear now. That was before Tou-san created more of the Amazons. But instead he injected me with the same type of medicine on a daily basis." Kyoya answered.

"Okay, but what happened to your dad after the Amazons escaped?" Asuka asked, and Kyoya sighs.

"I'm not sure. After he gave me this research data, and after he awakened the Cells within me, he disappeared. I'm not even sure if he's alive or not." Kyoya told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked." Asuka said as she lowered her head.

"It's alright." Kyoya said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"But I have another question to ask. How did you figure out I was a Magical Girl?" Asuka asked.

"Well…" Kyoya mutters as he rubs the back of his neck. "I sort of saw you transformed with my own eyes."

"What?" Asuka gasped in shock. "How and when?"

"It was during that attack by the East Asia United Front days ago. I mean, I couldn't see your face but you disappeared one moment and then a Magical Girl took your place, it wasn't hard for me to put two and two together." Kyoya answered, and Asuka sighs as she places her hand on her face.

"I can't believe I've been that careless. I really have gotten rusty." Asuka mutters.

"Sorry, but I haven't told anyone. I mean it's not like anyone would believe me without any proof." Kyoya said as he waved his hands.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Asuka said before she nervously chuckled, and Kyoya chuckles as well.

Kurumi gave them a narrow look with her eyes mostly set on Kyoya being all friendly with Asuka. They then saw how late it was.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should probably stop right here." Kyoya said as he turned off his laptop and projector.

"Yeah, we shouldn't stay up late on a school night." Asuka said as she and Kurumi stood up.

"Agreed." Kurumi said.

The two Magical Girls were standing outside of Kyoya's apartment room while Kyoya saw them off.

"Sorry I made you stay here for so long." Kyoya said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that you've shared this with me. If you're ever in need of some help, don't hesitate to ask." Asuka told him.

"I will, and thank you." Kyoya said before Asuka and Kurumi took their leave as they walked down the stairs.

Kyoya walks back into his apartment as he closes the door. He then sits back down on the floor table and turns his laptop back on, and brings out the Nozama research data and plays a video of his father's last message.

It soon appeared with his father, Keiichiro, on it sitting on a chair with sadness and guilt on his face.

"_Kyoya, if you're receiving this message it means something has happened to me, and that you must've discovered your true nature."_ Keiichiro said before he sighs as he places his hand over his face. "_And it must also mean that the Amazons are now free in this world. This isn't what I intended to do. At first I wanted to save your life and save the world, but it appears I was only disillusioning myself from the truth. Kyoya, I want you to know that I'm sorry for placing such a curse on you. But the reason why I gave you this data drive, is because I know that you'll protect it and to use it well. Of all the things I've achieved and made, I know for a fact that you're my greatest gift to this world."_

Kyoya shed a tear before he wipes it away with his hand.

* * *

**(Next day)**

After school, Nozomi had decided to invite her friends to go shopping to help forget what they experienced yesterday.

Asuka and her friends were enjoying a nice cup of bubble tea while carrying bags of items they bought in their other hand.

"Oh yeah, now that's some good stuff." Nozomi sighed in relief. "Man yesterday was so scary, I sure hope they dealt with that monster."

"But are you two feeling alright after that?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah." Sayako nodded.

"Of course. In my opinion it's best to not let fear rule your life forever, and girls our age should enjoy our youth to the fullest." Nozomi said.

"I see…" Asuka said before she lowered her head.

"What's wrong, Asuka-san?" Kurumi asked.

"Nothing." Asuka said with a smile before she looks down again. "I was just wondering if it was okay to do things like this."

"Of course it is. Otherwise, you'll regret it when you grow up and work eighty-hour weeks." Nozomi assured her.

"Eighty-hour weeks?" Asuka repeated.

"You need to have fun with your life right now! So let's do this again!" Nozomi said with a bright smile.

Asuka was stunned at first before she smiled back.

"Yeah." Asuka said.

Nozomi then spotted a movie poster as they walked to a movie theater.

"How about we go there next?" Nozomi asked.

They looked at the poster, and it had a young woman wearing a revealing cheerleader outfit wielding a katana in her hand with a shark attacking her from behind as its jaw was open. It was titled 'Cheerleader Samurai VS Megaton Shark'.

"Cheerleader Samurai vs. Megaton Shark?" Asuka reads the title, and Sayako raises an eyebrow.

"This?" Kurumi asked.

"Doesn't it look good? What do you think, Asuka?" Nozomi asked.

"Fine with me, I guess." Asuka answered.

"Okay, let's do it, then!" Nozomi said as she raised an arm before she ran to the ticket booth. "I'll go get tickets to see it soon."

Her friends watched her before they turned at each other. Nozomi had soon bought the tickets for the movie for each of them.

"Here you go." Nozomi said as she handed the tickets to them, and they each accepted them.

"If Asuka-san's going…" Kurumi said.

"Yeah." Sayako said.

"Let's come back again, all four of us." Asuka said.

After that Asuka and her friends decided to part ways to return to their homes.

"Okay, see you later." Nozomi said as she left and waved her friends goodbye.

"Bye!" Sayako said as she left and waved goodbye soon.

Asuka and Kurumi were now by the tram station so that Kurumi would take a tram home.

"I'll be going, then." Kurumi said before she walks to the station.

"See you." Asuka said as she was about to go home as well.

"Asuka-san…" Kurumi calls and Asuka stops as she turns to her. "Is school fun."

"Yeah. I think it is." Asuka said with a smile before she looked down. "That's why I don't want to be a Magical Girl anymore. I don't want to lose any more of the people close to me."

"I see…" Kurumi mutters before she smiles at her. "I'm glad you have friends here. See you tomorrow." Kurumi then walks to the station and Asuka waved her goodbye.

Kurumi had a disappointed look on her face.

'Not _fighting because you have things you care about...You're supposed to do the opposite, Asuka-san.'_ Kurumi thought as Asuka watched her leave.

* * *

**(Later, at night)**

It was not night time in the city as Nozomi was heading back home.

On her way home, Nozomi stops when a large and tall man walks in front of her. She looks up to get a better look at him.

The man was a foreigner and was in his late-30s, he was wearing a cloak that covered his body. He had black hair that reached to his neck and had matching eyes, and there was a cold hearted look on his face.

Being a little scared, Nozomi turned around to attempt to get away from the strange man, but then another man got in her way as well. He looks exactly like the other foreigner, but the only difference is that he was wearing glasses.

"You're Makino Nozomi, daughter of Makino Akinori from the Foreign Affairs Police, right?" He asked.

Nozomi turns around in an attempt to run away from the strange twins, the one with glasses grabs hold of her as he places a piece of cloth laced with sleeping drugs.

Nozomi struggles to break free as she muffles out for help. Then comes Abby as she walks in front of the girl as she chuckles. After being forced to breathe in the drugs, Nozomi slowly started to fall asleep.

"Now we have all the cards we need." Abby said with an evil smile as she watched Nozomi falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Asuka had boarded a tram to head home. She was standing by the door while looking at the movie ticket that Nozomi had given her as she smiled.

She then heard her phone ringing, she soon brought it out and saw that Nozomi had sent her a text saying she can't wait to see the movie.

Asuka smiles as she texted it back, saying.

'Me too.'

Asuka puts her phone away as she looks out through the window, smiling. As she was happy with her current normal life.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they change form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looks at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she shows the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumped forward, before everyone turned white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**There you have it, hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Babel Brigade - Combat Begins

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 5: Babel Brigade - Combat Begins**

In her apartment, Asuka was sleeping on her bed but was whimpering in her sleep as she remembered the death of a dear friend of hers.

* * *

_Asuka in her Magical Girl uniform is seen running on a ruined battlefield as it was set on fire and explosions appeared around the area._

_Asuka soon found a wounded Magical Girl lying on the ground. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and is wearing a french dress. This was Chevalier Francine, the leader of the first generation of Magical Girls._

"_Francine!" Asuka said as she quickly knelt down to her commander and picked up. "Francine! I'll bring Kurumi over right away!"_

"_It's hopeless…" Francine mutters as she loses too much blood. "There isn't time…"_

"_Francine…" Asuka mutters in worry for her leader and comrade._

"_Asuka…" Francine mutters as she slowly and weakly raises her hand to Asuka. "You must be our next leader…"_

"_No! Don't say that!" Asuka told her._

"_Protect this world...It has a lot of problems, but lots of beautiful things, too." Francine said as she caressed her cheek._

_Asuka then remembers the times when they used to have burgers and fries in their favorite fast food restaurant to celebrate a successful mission and victory._

"_Things worth protecting…"_

_Asuka then remembers her dear friend Kyoya. _

"_Things worth fighting for…"_

_Then she remembers the promise she made with Kyoya when he has to leave her old neighborhood._

"_I'm counting on you, Asuka…" Francine said as her hand fell to the ground while dying in Asuka's arms._

_Asuka's eyes widened as tears began to fall from them before she screamed in anguish over the loss of Francine's life._

* * *

Asuka was crying in the real world too before she woke up from her sad memory.

"Francine…" Asuka mutters before she sits up and wipes her tears away. "The things that make this world worth protecting…"

Asuka was in deep thought about those words before she heard her phone ringing. She turned to it and saw that it was Iizuka calling her.

"Iizuka-san?" Asuka said in wondering why he was calling her this late at night.

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

Akinori was looking at a picture of his daughter on his phone as he just received the news of Nozomi's kidnapping.

"Nozomi...Were you really kidnapped?" Akinori mutters as he is distressed about his daughter's kidnapping by terrorists before he placed his phone on his face. "There's been no info from the JSDF."

He then hears the door opening, he looks as he stands up and sees his partner Toda entering the room.

"Makino-san...The Chief of Police received a message and a photo from the East Asia United Front." Toda told him as he walked in front of Akinori.

"What are their demands?" Akinori asked.

"No demands. They simply say they want revenge." Toda told him.

"Make Kim Kanth tell us where they'd be likely to hide her. I'll let you do the interrogation." Akinori said as he headed to the door.

"What will you do?" Toda asks in worry as Akinori opens the door before he turns to his partner.

"I'm off to talk with Commissioner Miura about a rescue operation." Akinori told him before he leaves as he closes the door behind him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In the EAUF's hidden base, Abby is seen on a table as she cooks up some meat on the grill as she is staring at with a pair of tongs in her hand.

"It's grilling up great! Do you like grilled meat?" Abby asked a bound and gagged Nozomi as the latter was tied up on a chair in front of her with tears on the edge of her eyes as she was scared before she answered by shaking her head.

"I do! Charcoal really roasts the meat with far-infrared radiation. I think it's about done." Abby said before she put down the tongs and replaced it with her scissors. "These scissors are so great. At first I was surprised. I didn't think you could cut meat with scissors."

Abby then uses her scissors to cut a piece of meat in half.

"They're really sharp." Abby said and hearing and seeing all of that frightens Nozomi even more, as Abby continues to cut up the rest of the cooking meat.

"Then you just roast the leftover bones on the coals until they're nice and crisp, and then eat the meat around the bones. I loved grilled meat." Abby said before she brought her scissors to the side of Nozomi's head and closed them to frighten Nozomi again.

"I hope you start to love it, too. Grilled...meat…" Abby said with an evil smile, and Nozomi screams in fear as a way to call for help and Abby just laughs at her. "Don't worry. Don't worry. I haven't turned the camera on yet. Now, let's eat. Or the meat's going to be burnt."

Nozomi can only shake in fear of what Abby has planned for her.

* * *

**(With Asuka)**

After arriving at M-Squad's secret base, Iizuka had informed her of Nozomi's kidnapping as she was shocked by this as she held her hold head as she stared at a picture of Nozomi being tied up by rope and with a piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"Did they discover my identity and go after her?" Asuka asked.

"No." Said Iizuka as he was seated on a different chair with Shima and Kaeda standing behind the counter. "This is retaliation for Kim Kanth."

"Retaliation?" Asuka repeated. "Why Nozomi?"

"Her father works for the Public Safety Department's Foreign Affairs Section." Iizuka told her.

"What are they doing for a rescue operation?" Asuka asked.

"We made Kim tell us the location of their base in the city. Public Safety is going to send agents there. Or they were, at least." Iizuka said as he looked down, which shocked Asuka as she looked at him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Akinori is seen in a room in the Kasumigahara National Police Agency, as he was seated behind a table and in front of him was the commissioner of Public Safety.

Miura Sena, a youngful looking woman with wavy brown-red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown suit with a white shirt and a brown skirt with shoes.

Commissioner Sena had told Akinori what they were going to do about Nozomi's kidnapping.

"Stay out of this?!" Akinori exclaimed as he stood up. "What do you mean?"

"In the last battle, the East Asia United Front used a Halloween-class Magic Biological Weapon. Kim Kanth's statements indicate that it's likely they possess more. That was your report, right?" Sena asked and Akinori gritted his teeth as she continued on. "Sending any amount of agents up against a Magic Biological Weapon achieves nothing but the creation of a pile of dead bodies."

"Then…" Akinori started.

"But this is too small an incident for us to go begging the JSDF to send in a magical warfare unit." Sena told him.

"So you're telling me to just let her die? We police are…" Akinori said.

"Of course. The largest user of organized violence in Japan. If we allow one of our own to be hurt, it's a challenge to the authority of our badge. And a challenge to the authority of Japan itself." Sena told him.

"Then why…? Akinori asked.

"If we sacrifice her, we can get a huge budget to go after them." Sena coldly told him, which shocked Akinori. "Your daughter will be a valuable sacrifice. Once they send us her body, we can make the East Asian United Front pay. Dearly."

Akinori was further shocked by this before he gritted his teeth.

"And that's the brass's decision?" Akinori asked as he was trying his best to hide his anger and frustration about this.

Sena sighed as she turned away from him.

"If a Magical Girl showed up on her own, like what happened at Iidabashi, that would change things." Sena told him.

Akinori clenches his fist tightly.

* * *

**(Back with Asuka)**

"Public Safety's not going to act?" Asuka asked in shock when Iizuka told her that.

"It seems they've come to the decision that they're no match for a Magical Biological Weapon." Iizuka told her.

"Then what about Spec-Ops?" Asuka asked as she stood up. "What about M Squad?"

"The JGSDF can only intervene when a magical battle actually occurs. We can't go in without a request from the police." Iizuka sadly told her.

"Then no one can do anything." Asuka siad.

"Since the war, things have been tense between us and the police. And the police don't like being in our debt." Iizuka told her, and Asuka gritted her teeth to hear that.

"So they'll just let her die?" Asuka asked as she clenched her fists before she came up with an idea. "Someone who can move quietly, and who can handle a Halloween-class if it shows up…"

"A Magical Girl, right?" Asuka looked and saw Kurumi entering the building with Sacchuu on her shoulder. "Iizuka-san called me. I'll go, too."

"Me, too!" Sacchu said as he raised a paw.

"Kurumi…" Asuka said with a smile that she's here, which made Kurumi's cheeks turn red before she walked to her.

"Even if she's been horrible tortured, I can heal her right then and there." Kurumi told her before Iizuka stood up from his chair.

"But...Are you sure?" Asuka asked. "You're officially with the JSDF now."

"If I can't help you with what you want to do, I'll gladly quit the JSDF." Kurumi told her, which made Shima nervously chuckle and Kaede to sigh.

Iizuka walks to him as he sends data from his phone to Asuka's.

"I'll send the information Kim Kanth gave us to your cell, Asuka." Iizuka told her.

"Thanks." Asuka said.

"The one thing I can do is call the local police and have the area sealed off. And if the battle gets intense, I can send M Squad as reinforcements." Iizuka told her.

"No." Asuka said and Iizuka blinks to hear that. "We don't need reinforcements."

Asuka and Kurumi soon left the building as they closed the door behind them, while Iizuka watched them leave.

"Are you sure about this, Chief?" Shima asked as she and Kaeda walked to them.

"We can't control what the Magical Girl does. We'll do our job as adults." Iizuka told them.

"Then…" Kaeda said before Iizuka turns to subordinates.

"Get loaded up with A-2 equipment and prepare to roll out. I'll explain the details soon." Iizuka told them.

"Roger!" Both women acknowledged as they saluted.

* * *

Asuka and Kurumi had soon found a good hiding spot to change into their Magical Girl uniforms, which was an alleyway with Sacchuu following them.

"About time. What took you so long?" To Asuka's surprise that voice belongs to Kyoya as he comes out of hiding to greet the two Magical Girls.

"Kurumi called me and told me the situation." Kyoya told her.

"Oh so you're the famous childhood friend of Asuka's, I've heard about chuu." Sacchuu said as he flew in front of Kyoya's face.

"Okay...so who's the hamster here?" Kyoya asked.

"How rude! I'm not a hamster, I'm a mouse chuu!" Sacchuu told him.

_'Aren't hamsters and mouses technically related though.'_ Kyoya thought.

"I've figured we need some extra help for insurance. So I called him." Kurumi said.

"Kyo-kun, I'm happy that you want to help, but we're not fighting Amazons. Besides, you don't even know Nozomi." Asuka told him.

"Hey, I'm more than willing to help if it's for you. Besides, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Kyoya said with a smile, and Asuka smiles back at him.

"Thanks." Asuka said.

"No problem." Kyoya said.

Kurumi made a few coughs which got their attention as they turned to her.

"I hate to ruin the moment but don't forget we're in a hurry." Kurumi told them.

"Oh right. Of course." Kyoya and Asuka said at the same time before they made a few coughs.

Kyoya soon brings out his Amazon Driver and puts it on and Asuka brings out her knife.

"Amazon!" Kyoya shouted as he twisted his handle as he transformed into Omega as Asuka and Kurumi changed into their Magical Girl uniforms.

After they transformed, Asuka and Kurumi turned to Omega as they gave him a narrow look.

"Kyo-kun, this is supposed to be a stealth mission." Asuka told him.

"Oh yeah right...I'm sorry about that, I don't know why but the whole shouting thing just happens." Omega told them.

"Well just be sure to call us Rapture and War Nurse when we're in public." Asuka told him.

"Right, secret identities got it. We should probably do the same with me." Omega said.

"Agreed. What should we call you?" Asuka asked.

"Well, since Kamen Rider is a bit too long, just call me Omega. It's the name of this...other side of me." Omega told them.

"Then let's move, Omega. Try to keep up." Asuka said as she and Kurumi jumped up to a nearby building.

"Not a problem." Omega said as he easily followed them as he jumped to the same building, and soon they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to save Nozomi from her captives.

As they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop Asuka was in deep thought.

'_My claws can cut through anything. You're going to find out what happens...When you do something bad where I can reach you.'_ Asuka swore.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

After Akinori had left, Commissioner Sena had received a phone call from Iizuka that Asuka and Kurumi and his squad were going to rescue Nozomi.

"We're grateful to M Squad for their quick report. If the Magical Girls are acting of their own volition, then there's nothing we can do about it. We can't control them.

* * *

In the East Asia United Front's hidden base, Nozomi was brought to the lower levels as she was now bound on a table and was stripped to her underwear.

One of the twins who helped kidnap her is seen heating up a pair of tongs on a girl while Abby was filming Nozomi with a digital camera in her hand.

"Hmmm…You look great!" Abby said.

The twin without glasses was now done heating the tongs in his hand as he showed it to Nozomi which frightened her as she shakes in fear.

Then the man lowered the heated tongs above her stomach, and Nozomi shook her head in a way to plead the man to stop, but her pleads were ignored as he placed the tongs on her stomach.

Nozomi cries in pain as the searing pain from the heated tongs burns her skin. After a few more moments the man removed the tongs as a small amount of Nozomi's skin was stuck on it.

"Make sure you don't kill her, okay, Povar?" Abby told the older man.

"Abigail, when we kill her, Storozh will do it. We can't recycle her otherwise." Povar told her.

Abby hummed in thought.

"But we need to make her suffer a bit more, or the guys from the EAUF won't be satisfied." Abby said.

"Let me handle the rest." Storozh volunteers as his hand lights up and water begins to gather around it.

Nozomi watches as the water forms into the form of a young woman with wavy hair.

"Russian legends say that the souls of young women who drown become spirits known as rusalka." Storozh explains before he removes the cloth on Nozomi's mouth.

"Don't hurt me…" Nozomi pleaded.

"The rusalka was just an old legend." Storozh said as the water spirit changed into a ball of water above his hand. "But…"

"Please...stop…" Nozomi pleaded once again but was ignored as the rusalka entraps her head to drown her.

As Nozomi was struggling to breath the rusalka spirit began to damage her insides as it stretched out her stomach in some areas.

"The magic of the spirits has revived the rusalka in the modern era." Storozh said, and Nozomi screams in pain before Storozh snaps his fingers and the water spirit frees Nozomi as she coughs as the rusalka moves to her user's side in human form. "Masters of the rusalka can command water to do as they will. I am the watcher at the waterside. That is why they call me Storozh, 'Watchman'."

"And I am Povar. 'Chef'. As for why they call me a chef..." Storozh's twin said as he brought a battle axe to Nozomi's head before Povar gave her a dark look. "You'll find out later."

"No, stop…Don't hurt me!" Nozomi pleaded as Abby walked to her head to look down at her face. "I don't know anything! I'll do anything! So please...Stop it!"

"You don't need to do anything." Abby told her as she gently caressed her cheek. "Did you know your dad worked for Public Safety?"

"Public Safety?" Nozomi repeated in confusion.

"We're going to send a video of you being tortured to Public Safety and set a trap." Abby said. "They'll analyze the video to find this place, and send in Magical Girls like they did at Iidabashi and Shinjuku 3rd Avenue."

"Magical Girls?" Nozomi repeated.

"Yes. Magical Girls, defenders of love and justice." Abby said before she showed Nozomi an evil looking smile. "They're worried about Magical Biological Weapons. But they don't know that we have sorcerer mercenaries from Russia. We can ambush them."

"Anyway, get back at it." Abby said as she stepped away from Nozomi. "But this time make sure you're not on the video. I don't want them to know what we've got planned."

"That will be more difficult." Storozh said as he turned to his brother.

"Yes." Povar nodded in agreement.

"Please, stop…" Nozomi pleaded but was once again ignored as Povar opened her mouth and Storozh forced a plastic tube into her mouth and into her throat.

Then Storozh uses his rusalka to enter the tube to drown Nozomi with the water spirit again as Abby films Nozomi with her camera.

"Well done!" Abby told the twins with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I've been wondering…" Povar said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"What do you gain from capturing a Magical Girl alive?" He asked, and Abby smiled.

"The development of a Girl of Mass Destruction! And if we're lucky this might draw out Subject One's attention." Abby then had a loving smile on her face with her cheeks red. "It's all part of the queen's plan."

"Well," Povar said as he turned back to Nozomi. "As long as we're paid, we don't care." He said as Nozomi was struggling to breath

* * *

Outside of the EAUF's base the orge type Disas was sitting on the rooftop as it was eating a bird while looking at a large metal compass to detect magical power, and it soon detected something as the needle moved and the Disas stopped eating.

The Disas soon stands up as it throws his snack to the ground, before he places his hands on his ears.

'_Gobu.'_ The Disas sends a transmission to Abby to alert her that Rapture and War Nurse are coming.

* * *

Abby receives the Disas' transmission which makes her grin in excitement.

"I see. Got it. You were a lot faster than I thought you'd be, Magical Girls…" She said.

* * *

Omega, Asuka, Kurumi, and Sacchuu had soon arrived at the EAUF's hiddened base where they were keeping Nozomi as they were looking at it.

"So this is the place?" Omega asked.

"Yeah, it is. And hopefully Nozomi's inside." Asuka said as she and Kurumi put military grade communicators on their ears.

They soon jump to the roof of the enemy base and runs by to the only door to the building.

"Acid." Asuka told Kurumi as she pointed at the door knob.

"Roger." She nodded as she walked in front of the knob and brought out a syringe filled with acid and spray on the knob as it quickly melts away.

Asuka soon received a transmission with Iizuka through her communicator.

"_The local police have sealed off the block. The citizens have been evacuated. Give'em hell."_ Iizuka told her.

"Roger." Asuka said.

The door knob had fully melted away leaving a large hole in its place. Asuka looked through the hole and saw a wire trap explosive behind the door.

"A trap." Asuka told them.

"Sensors?" Kurumi asked.

"A primitive wire trap." Asuka told them, and Omega sighed in relief. "Sacchuu."

"Sacchuu!" Sacchuu raised a paw.

Sacchuu soon squeezes his head through the hole and bites on the wire to cut it in half.

Then the trio plus Sacchuu walks down the stairs.

"It's been a while since we've done this. Indoors CQC was Mia's specialty, right?" Kurumi asked as she felt a little nostalgic.

"Just like it was mine." Asuka said with a smile.

'_Guess I shouldn't be surprised that something like this would be a regular basis for them. Here's hoping I won't slow them down.'_ Omega thought but now that he slowly thinks about it, he'll be fighting actual humans from here on out, the thought of hurting or actually killing human beings was weighing on his mind, but he hardened his resolve as he shook his head and clenched his fist. '_Focus, Kyoya, you're already here you might as well see this through to the end. Besides, these people have already made their choice.'_

* * *

In the lowest levels of the base a guard was on look out in the hallways before he sensed something behind him. He turns around and sees Asuka dashing towards him, before she jumps and grabs onto his neck using her legs and grabbing hold of his arm with her hands as she throws him to the ground.

"Kurumi…" Asuka quietly calls out.

"Right!" Kurumi said as she and Omega walked to the guard as she brought out a filled syringe. "Magical Truth Serum!"

Kurumi then injects the truth serum into the guard, which paralyized his body as Asuka lets go of him as she and Kurumi stand up.

"_Magical Girl Trivia!"_ Sacchuu said as he appeared on the screen. "_Magical Truth Serum is a magically-enhanced barbiturate truth serum, chu! It clouds the subject's mind and makes them tell you what you need to know, chu!"_

Asuka then knelt down to the guard.

"You're a terrorist from the East Asia United Front, right?" Asuka asked.

"Y-Yes…" He answered.

"Where is the hostage?" Asuka asked.

"The basement...They're filming a torture video."

"How many are with you?"

"Ten…"

"Do any of them use magic?"

"Three...Storozh, Povar, and Abigail…" He answered before he fell asleep as the truth serum wore off.

"They never stay awake for long." Asuka said.

"I'm sorry. It's difficult to fine-tune magical drugs." Kurumi told her.

"But still though, that was pretty amazing." Omega said as he was amazed at how effective it was.

"Let's hurry to the basement." Asuka said.

"Yes." Kurumi nodded, and Omega nodded as well.

They arrived at the basement and found two guards standing outside of a door which was no doubt the room where Nozomi is kept.

Omega and Asuka nod to each other and dash at the door, and when one of the guards notices them, Omega punches him on the face which sends him to the floor.

"They're here!" The other one calls out as he was about to fire at them with his gun, but Asuka stops by pushing it aside and kicks at his head which dodges in time but Asuka wraps her leg on his neck as she throws him to the floor and stomps her foot on his face to knock him out.

Kurumi armed with her large syringe and Sacchuu soon arrived by the door before they all turned at it.

Asuka opens the door first but gasps as she, Omega, Kurumi, and Sacchuu see Nozomi hanging on the ceiling with metal chains around his wrists, and see the state she was in.

The once cheerful and happy go lucky girl, that Asuka and Kurumi knew from their school, had a drain look on her face as it was covered with scratches.

"Help me…" Nozomi calls out weakly.

"Nozomi!" Asuka said in worry for her friend.

"Those bastards…!" Omega growls in rage.

"How could they do this!" Kurumi said in disgust.

"Thanks for coming!" They looked and saw Abby and the twins standing behind Nozomi as they faced them. "Glad to have you. Rapture, War Nurse, and…" Abby sets her eyes on Omega. "Omega."

Omega was surprised to hear her say that.

'_She knows who I am?'_ Omega thought but soon shook the thought as that wasn't important right now.

"Why did you kidnap that girl?" Asuka asked.

"She's just bait. Bait to lure you out. A good little Magical Girl couldn't leave a hostage behind, right? And what's even better you've brought your Amazon friend with you." Abby said.

"So this is some elaborate suicide attempt on your part, then?" Asuka asks and Abby laughs to hear that.

"That's funny! You're not worried at all, huh?" Abby said.

"Wait! What do you mean, you wanted to lure us out?" Kurumi asked.

"It's all for my queen." Abby told them.

"Your queen?" Omega repeated.

"I want your help with achieving my queen's ambition. If you just come with me, I'll let the hostage go." Abby told them.

"Shut up." Asuka said.

"That's right! We can't do that." Kurumi said.

"So…" Abby said as she aimed her scissors at Nozomi. "Will you kill us, then, and just write her off as collateral damage?" She asked as she closed her scissors.

"Let the hostage go. Do it now, and I won't kill you." Asuka warned them as she readied her knife.

"Oh, wow! That's so nice of you! Okay! I'll let her go!" Abby said with a smile as she appeared to cut the chains with her scissors but instead she cut Nozomi's arm clean off which shocked our heroes as their eyes widened, and Nozomi saw this as well as her eyes widened before she screams in agony of the pain of her cut off arm.

"Oops!" Abby gasped as she acted that cutting off her arm was an accident as she covered her mouth. "I meant to cut the chain, but I missed it!"

"You bitch!" Asuka shouted in rage.

Omega growls in rage as he clenches his hand tightly.

"Throw down your weapons now." Abby warned them as she placed her scissors by her neck. "This time, I'll kill her for real."

Asuka gritted her teeth but seeing the situation and the state that Nozomi was in, she had no choice but to drop her karambit as it fell to the ground, which made Abby smile…

Asuka turns to her friends and they turn to her as well as her karambit touches the floor.

Kurumi fired a needle into Abby's shoulder as it pinned her to the wall behind her.

Omega, the two Magical Girls, and Sacchuu dashes to Nozomi, and Povar and Storozh charges at them as Povar brought out his axe and his brother brings out his rusalka.

Asuka quickly picks up her karambit and uses her other hand to bring out a gun and fires magical bullets at the twins, while Povar uses a magic shield to block her bullets and Storozh uses his rusalka to form a shield to block them as well.

Asuka kept on shooting at them as they took a step back. Sacchuu uses this chance to bite down the remaining chain hold Nozomi's other arm, as she falls to the floor before Kurumi catches her.

Omega, Kurumi, and Sacchuu leave the room with Nozomi on her shoulder and Sacchuu is carrying her severed arm.

Asuka soon brings out a grenade from her pouch and throws it at them before she pulls out the pin, and soon explodes.

When the explosion died down, Povar and Storozh had protected manage to protect themselves from the explosion thanks to their shields, and Abby was also unharmed as she was out of the grenade's blast radius, but soon saw that the two Magical Girls, Omega, and Sacchuu were now gone.

Abby soon pulled the needle out of her shoulder to free herself.

"Damn it...DAMN YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! RAPTURE! WAR NURSE! OMEGA!" Abby exclaimed in pure rage against the three of them.

* * *

Omega, the two Magical Girls, and Sacchuu had made it outside as they were now on the street.

"Kurumi…" Asuka calls out as they all stopped on the street and turned to her. "Take Nozomi and get out of here. There's no way that was enough to kill them. I'll buy time."

"But Asuka-san…" Kurumi said in worry leave her to fight them herself.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to watch her back." Omega told her.

While Kurumi doesn't like the idea of leaving Omega with Asuka, this was no time to argue as Nozomi's safety takes priority.

"Okay." Kurumi said as she left with Nozomi.

An explosion was heard as it broke down the door of the hideout.

Omega and Asuka turned around and saw Abby and the twins standing behind them. The twins were now missing their coats as they were now wearing white sleeves shirts with combat vests, black pants and shoes.

Asuka and Abby stare at each other before Asuka dashes at her to attack with karambit, but Povar gets in her way as he blocks her knife with his axe.

'_He blocked my karambit!'_ Asuka thought in shock to see that.

Omega uses this chance to attack Povar by his open side, but Storozh uses his water spirit to block his punch.

'_Water?'_ Omega thought in surprise before Storozh used his rusalka to grab onto Omega's arm and throw him up in the air and Povar pushed Asuka away before she stopped herself and Omega landed to her side.

"This ax was forged by the Eternal Ironworks' Magic blacksmith, Illmarinen. It's a match for even a Magical Girl's weapon." Povar explains about his axe.

"Where'd you find an antique like that?" Asuka asked.

Storozh uses his water spirit to form hands as it flies to Asuka and Omega as it grabs onto them and throws them to nearby walls as they fall to the ground.

"I'll follow War Nurse. You two handle Rapture and Omega." Abby told the twins.

"Roger." Povar said.

As Omega and Asuka slowly got back up, they soon saw Abby running down the street passing them as they stood back up.

"I won't let you!" Asuka said as she was about to follow before she saw Storozh punching at with water around his fist, which she dodged as he punched the ground leaving a large crack as Asuka stands back up.

"Rapture!" Omega said in worry.

"You should worry more about yourself." Omega looked and saw Povar swinging his axe at him.

Omega attempted to block it with his gauntlet, but even though it managed to withstand it his axe was able to cut into his armor while leaving a cut on his skin.

Omega growls in pain before he manages to kick Povar away and jumps to Asuka.

"Are you alright?" Asuka asked in worry.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound." Omega said as he flicks his cut arm.

Asuka turns back to Storozh as he faces her in a combat stance as he takes a few deep quick breaths.

'_The way he's breathing, is that...Systema? The martial arts used by Russian special forces?'_ Asuka thought.

"He's using the power of a dead spirit and human martial arts together, chu!" Sacchuu said as he clinging beside a signal light.

"Zloy dukh Systema." Storozh told them.

Asuka narrows her eyes before she and Omega saw Povar standing to their side.

"We need to work hard enough to justify our salaries. Let's play, Magical Girl. Omega." Povar said.

Omega and Asuka grit their teeth knowing that these two won't go down easy.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they change form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looks at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she shows the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumped forward, before everyone turned white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**There you have it, hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Realistic Way

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 6: A Very Realistic Way of Dealing with a Problem**

Unknown to Omega and Asuka as Povar and Storozh were ready to fight them, is that a man wearing a black trench coat that covered most of his body with a hood that covered his head and face was watching them, but his eyes were mostly set on Omega.

"So that's Subject One. The first Amazon that man created." He said with a voice of a young man. "Let's see if he lives up to what the queen says about him."

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

After Kurumi had found a safe place for now, she put Nozomi on the ground with her head on her lap as she began to treat her wounds, starting by reattaching her severed arm with magical bandages.

After she was done she began to talk with Iizuka with her communicator.

"Iizuka-san…" Kurumi calls out.

"_Yeah, I can hear you."_ Iizuka answered through his end.

"I've recovered the hostage. She's stable. Rapture is in combat with the terrorists." Kurumi told him as she brought out a magical spray bottle and sprayed it on Nozomi's burned wound as it began to heal rapidly.

"_I've got an ambulance on standby, I'm sending it over. Put the hostage aboard."_ Iizuka told her.

"Roger." Kurumi said.

* * *

Abby is seen walking through an alleyway searching for Kurumi.

"What sound does a Magical Girl make when you cut off her limb, I wonder?" Abby said with an evil looking smile as she chuckles.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Omega and Rapture)**

Omega is seen dodging a few swings from Povar's axe, and Povar soon saw Asuka charging at him to attack with her knife but Storozh blocks her attack using his water spirit as a shield.

Asuka managed to block an attack from Povar's axe but was forced back. She and Omega stood their ground as they were side-by-side, as Povar was in the front and his brother was standing behind him.

"Damn...Guess I should've figured this wasn't going to be easy." Omega said.

"Yeah." Asuka nodded in agreement. "They've applied a military two-man cell technique to magical combat. We need to do something about that spirit."

* * *

Iizuka and his squad were seen in a military truck as they headed to Rapture and War Nurse's location. As they were driving, Iizuka was speaking with Commissioner Sena and Akinori on the phone, informing them of the situation.

"This is M Squad. We have the hostage. We will now support the Magical Girls." Iizuka told them.

"_A terrorist with a bomb is in a standoff in Ookubo, and the riot police have him surrounded. That's what we're telling the press."_ Sena told him.

"Thanks, Commissioner Miura. And Inspector Makino, your daughter is safe." Iizuka told the inspector, and could hear a sigh in relief to hear that.

"_According to our interrogations of Kim Kanth, they have an illegally-created Magical Girl backing them, as well as magical mercenaries."_ Akinori told him.

"I see. But...This was expected." Iizuka told them.

"_M Squad's troops are elite, but they're still human, right? How will you fight?"_ The Commissioner asked.

"Don't worry." Iizuka told him.

Shima who was driving was wearing a black armored combat suit, and Kaede who was in the back was wearing the same suit as well.

With Kaede were two more members of M Squad.

One was a young man with blond hair and a tanned skin tone. This is Ise, ranked captain.

The other was a large and tall man with short black hair with closed eyes. This is Yoshino, ranked Master Sergeant.

They were all armed with combat rifles.

"My squad has very realistic tactics for dealing with Magical Girls." Iizuka told her.

"_Very well then. Also before I forget, I should probably share this with you. Kim Kanth also shared a bit more information about an unknown enemy."_ She told him.

"Really? What sort of enemy?" Iizuka asked.

"_Apparently he doesn't know much, but they called them Amazons and one with a codename, Omega. He said that these Amazons will be top of the food chain, and that Omega is their king. Either way, you should probably be careful if they do show up."_ Sena told him as she hung up.

Iizuka then looked at his phone as he was curious about this new info.

"Amazons, and Omega, huh?" Iizuka said.

* * *

**(With Kurumi)**

An ambulance truck had arrived as the medics had placed Nozomi on a gurney and moved inside of their truck and left the area, leaving Kurumi behind.

Kurumi soon brings out and opens a case filled with needles as she brings one of them out before it enlarges and Kurumi loads it into her syringe.

'_I need to go help Asuka-san.'_ Kurumi thought before she heard a snapping sound close to her.

She turns to her side and sees that it was Abby as she walks out of an alleyway.

"You're gonna pay for what you did back there." Abby promised her before she swung her scissors to the side.

With that they glowed as red ribbons appeared from it and Abby's clothes disappeared and the ribbons wrapped themselves around her body as they changed form.

To Kurumi's shock Abby was now wearing a Magical Girl uniform.

Her uniform she was weair was colored black and red with boots and gloves along with a grey skirt with two belts above it, and was wearing a skin tight sleeves shirt, and her scissors had grown larger in the size of a sword.

"Magical Girl Barber Scissors Abby." Abby declared.

"M-Magical girl?" Kurumi said as she was still stunned by this.

"I'll cut you to pieces with my magical scissors." Abby told her with murderous intent in her eyes.

* * *

**(Back with Omega and Asuka)**

Omega charges first as he attacks Povar and the magical mercenary easily dodges his attacks before his brother uses his water spirit to grab onto Omega's head before Storozh lifts him up and slams him to the ground.

Asuka charges at Povar and attacks with her karambit several times and Povar manages to parry her attacks, and then Storozh uses his water spirit in the form of a hand to grab her, and Asuka dodges it by jumping over and away from it.

The moment that Asuka lands on the ground Storozh snaps his fingers, and his water spirit changes into a ball of water as it launches to Asuka. Asuka stops it by forming a magic shield, but then Povar swings his axe on her shield which was strong enough to make a crack large for the water spirit to pass through and heads to Asuka, she was about to dodge it but was too late as the rusalka entraps her head as it begins to slowly drown her.

Asuka then saw Storozh charging at her to attack with a few punches and kicks, and Asuka manages to dodge his attacks despite the water spirit entrapment around her head.

"Rapture!" Omega said in worry as he stood up.

"You should worry more about yourself."

Omega turns and sees Povar attacking him with his axe, and he dodges the slash, but he still manages to graze him on the side as a cut appears on his side as Omega moves away from him.

Omega looked at his new cut as it started to lightly bleed out as he placed his hand on it.

As Asuka jumps away from Storozh, she stabs her karambit into the water bubble entrapping her head and channels her magical power into breaking it apart to free herself as she breathes in some air.

"Not bad," Povar said as Omega turned back to him. "I do admit for an amatuer you have good reflexes, but you still won't be able to beat me."

"Tell me something?" Omega asked, which made Povar raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"That girl was innocent? Her father may work with the police, but she was just a civilian. Why drag her into this and how can you torture her so easily?" Omega asked.

"Are you really that stupid?" Povar asked. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a mercenary. I was hired to do the dirty jobs no one else could. As long as the pay is good, I don't care who or what my target is, or what I'm ordered to do. As long as I get my money in the end, then I call it a success."

"And you didn't mind torturing an innocent girl, just as long as you get paid?" Omega asked.

"Yeah. And if the pay was good, I would do it again in a heartbeat." Povar coldly answered, which shocked Omega before he glared at the magical mercenary as he tightly clenched his fists.

"You know at first...I was hesitant about the idea of fighting or even killing humans...But thanks to you, I realized how naive I really am...Because scum like you!" Omega said as he assumed his combat stance. "Don't deserve a sherd of mercy from me!"

"Brave words, but let's see if you have the skill and the stomach to match up." Povar said as he and Omega charged at each other.

Storozh surrounds the rusalka around his hands to form makeshift boxing gloves, as he uses them to punch at Asuka and she dodges his punches before his next punch hits the ground and as Asuka jumps behind a car.

Storozh then uses his water spirit to launch the car high in the air, but to his shock Asuka was now gone.

Omega and Povar saw this as well as Omega dodged another slash from his axe.

They then saw that Asuka had jumped high in the air as she raised her karambit above her.

"Magical Calorie Roll-Up!" Asuka shouted as her karambit lit up and changed form.

"Rip them apart, Rapture Talon!" Asuka shouted as she threw her weapon at Storozh.

"Rusalka!" Storozh calls out as his water spirit forms a shield in front of him to protect himself from her weapon.

But was futile as her Rapture Talon manages to cut through his shield and through his body cutting him in half as he falls to the ground, and with his death the rusalka falls apart to the ground becoming ordinary water.

Asuka's weapon flew back to her as she caught it in her hand, as it was now in the length and shape of a sword.

"Magical Girl Trivia!" Sacchuu declared as he appeared on the screen. "Rapture Talon: the Magical Karambit, but magically grown in a huge size! It uses up a lot of magical energy, but it hits hard, chu!"

"Damn it…" Povar mutters over the loss of his twin and partner.

"Wow...she's amazing…" Omega said in awe as he was looking at her, before he set his eyes on Povar and he did the same as well as they stared at each other. "If she can do it, then I can do too!"

Omega soon grabs onto his Battle Grip as he twists on it.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

Omega pulled his Grip out as a spear and threw at Povar.

"Oh please! Like that would work on me!" Povar said as he deflected the spear...

**VIOLENT PUNISH**

Povar's eyes widened as Omega was a few feet away as he swung his arm blades at him.

'_Damn!'_ Povar cursed himself for being careless as he had fallen for Omega's trap.

"You're mine!" Omega said as he stabs his blades into his waist and cuts him straight in half as he falls to the ground.

Omega then turns back to the corpse of Povar as he blood created a small pool between his upper and lower bodies.

Omega then looked at the blood on his gauntlet and blades and saw there was more blood on his hands. While looking at the blood Omega was beginning to pant lightly as his eyes began to shake.

"Omega? Kyoya!" Someone calls out as she grabs onto his shoulder.

Omega looked and saw that it was Asuka, who had a face of concern for him.

"Are you alright?" Asuka asked in worry for her childhood friend, and Omega quickly calmed down thanks to her.

"I-I'm fine...There's no reason to worry." Omega said as he took a few deep breaths.

"Alright, if you're sure. Anyway, Sacchu said he found something. Once we meet up with him, we're going to meet up with Kurumi." Asuka said as she walked ahead to Sacchu's location.

"R-Right." Omega said as he picks up his Battle Grip and inserts it back into his Driver.

The man in the trench had watched them leave, and was impressed by Omega's battle against Povar.

"Impressive. It's no wonder that the queen is interested in him. Guess I have no choice but to accept him now." He said before he leaves before some steam leaks out from his coat.

Sensing something watching above him, Omega turned to the building that man was standing on top of but saw that he was now gone.

As much as he wants to investigate, he has more important matters to attend to as he reassumes following Asuka.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

As Kurumi was on guard against Abby, the latter was growling in rage as she gritted her teeth..

"War Nurse! I want to kill you." Abby said as she placed her hand on the wound Kurumi had given her. "I really want to kill you, but…"

Abby clenches her hand tightly.

"The queen's order must be followed!" Abby growled as she shouldn't forget that.

'_The queen...Her commander?'_ Kurumi thought in wonder.

"I'll beat you half to death and then kidnap you. I'll let you off easy today." Abby said as two Disas, a cat, and a sea lion, appeared from her hand before they grew in the size of a Halloween-class.

'_Two Halloween-classes? No, these are also enhanced!'_ Kurumi realizes before she dodges the attack from the cat Disas as she jumps away.

But then the sea lion Disas flies above the cat one as it flies to Kurumi and bites onto her leg and slams her to the ground, which causes Kurumi to spit out some of her blood before the sea lion Disas repeats to slam her on the ground several more times before she manages to pull out one of her smaller needles and throws it at the sea lion's head, and it was filled with acid strong enough to make the sea lion Disas to howl in pain as it let go of Kurumi as she falls to the ground.

Kurumi then saw Abby falling at her as she aimed her opened scissors at her. Kurumi throws two of her needles at the illegal Magical Girl but she deflects them with her giant scissors as she clashes her weapon against Kurumi's.

The two Magical Girls were on even ground before Abby's scissors lights up as they separated into two blades with an energy chain connected between on the bottom as she uses that very chain to wrap around Kurumi's weapon and push it away.

"Gotcha!" Abby said as she swung one of her scissor blades at Kurumi.

Kurumi summons a magic shield to block her attack, but was futile as her blade smashes through the shield and onto her head sending Kurumi, which stunned her long enough for the cat Disas to pounce and slams her into a nearby food market before the Disas pins her on the ground using its paw.

As the cat Disas smiles at her, Kurumi grits her teeth and fired a needle into its forehead, forcing the Disas to stumble back in pain and Kurumi uses that chance to jump and kicks her needle deeper into the Disas' head before it exploded and the rest of its body fades away into nothingness.

Kurumi was panting as her forehead was bleeding out.

* * *

After flying a good distance away, the small demon fairy had managed to find a safe spot in an alleyway. It then covered it to send a transmission to his leader.

* * *

In a different city, Brigadier was standing on the roof of a building after she was done relaxing in the pool, having received the transmission from that very fairy.

Hearing the info she chuckles as she smiles in amusement.

"I see. She's just as strong, huh? That's my Asuka! And to think the boy is starting to catch up to her." Brigadier said as she was happy about this info.

* * *

"That concludes my report, Your Majesty." The demon fairy told her.

"Why are you sneaking around, chu?!" The demon fairy turned around and saw Sacchuu behind him. "Who is your leader, this 'queen', chu?"

"I ain't telling you, gobu! Gobu! Gobu!" The demon fairy said as he laughed. "Well compared to the queen you guys ain't nothing but tras-Gobu!"

Sacchuu punches the demon fairy on the face using a spike knuckle duster.

"Spirit Punch!" Sacchuu shouted as he sent the demon fairy to the ground as he skidded a few feet away from him.

"Sacchuu got'im, chu!" Sacchuu cheered before Asuka chopped him on the head as she glared at the fairy as Omega was standing behind her.

"Why try to kill him?" Asuka asked in a dark tone. "Seal his magic and capture him while he's still breathing."

"Right away, chu." Sacchuu said with tears forming on the edge of his eyes as he flew to the unconscious enemy fairy.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh to the little guy?" Omega asked.

"Actually, believe it or not, this wasn't the first time he got carried away like that." Asuka told him before she spoke to Iizuka through her communicator. "Iizuka-san, the magical mercenaries are down, and the enemy fairy has been captured."

"_Well done. Tell Sacchuu to bring it here."_ Iizuka told her.

"Is Nozomi okay?" Asuka asked.

"_Yeah. But War Nurse is in combat with the enemy."_ He told her, and Asuka's eyes widened to hear that. "_They followed her. She's in combat to your southwest."_

"Roger! Come on, Kyoya!" Asuka tells the Rider as she runs to where Kurumi is fighting and Omega follows her.

"Guess it's just one thing after another." Omega said as they ran.

* * *

Kurumi had managed to stand up and walk out of the destroyed store, as Abby and the sea lion Disas with a melted hole for a mouth watch her.

"Look at you. You're a mess." Abby said with a taunting tone. "Everybody talks about the legendary Magical Five, but you're nothing."

"I...I've always hated that name." Kurumi told her, and Abby narrowed her eyes at her. "There was never a Magical Five. There were eleven of us! We five were just the only survivors. It's the six who died who should be legends!"

Abby clicks her teeth in annoyance as she jumps at Kurumi.

"God _damn_, you're gloomy!" Abby said as she swung one of her blades at Kurumi, and she dodged her attack by side stepping.

Abby then slashes at her two times and Kurumi blocks her attack using her weapon before she jumps back. Kurumi then notices a shadow standing above her, she turns around and the sea lion Disas slams its arm above her sending her face first on the ground.

Kurumi was groaning in pain as she was too hurt to move, while Abby laughed in a sinister tone as she walked to her legs.

"Well, you hung in there." Abby said as she changed her blades back into scissors. "I guess I'll just take off below the knees, so you can't run."

Abby then placed her scissors between and below Kurumi's leg and knee, and she winced in pain as the blades cut into her skin, and as Abby was ready to cut it off…

BANG

A bullet is seen heading straight to the sea lion Disas as it made contact with a magical shield behind it but it broke through that shield and into the Halloween-class' head and seeing that shock Abby.

On the roof of a tall building was M Squad member Yoshino armed with a long range sniper rifle as he aimed his sights on the battlefield.

"Chief, our firing tests were accurate. A bullet with an Orichalcum core can penetrate a Halloween-class' magic shield. It was extremely effective." He told Iizuka through his communicator.

"_Well done."_ Iizuka said.

* * *

Iizuka was seen in the truck his Squad was driving in before he gave his orders.

"M Squad, begin the attack!" Iizuka ordered.

* * *

With that the three other members of M Squad armed with military combat rifles charge in to assist Kurumi.

"_Ise, take out the Disas beast. Kaede, use APHE rounds to deal with the enemy Magical Girl."_ Iizuka ordered the two, and they soon began firing at Abby and the Halloween class with magical bullets.

Their gunfire left large holes on the Disas while Abby blocked them using a magic shield as they pushed her back and away from Kurumi.

Ise and Kaede continue to fire as they slowly move forward, while Shima knelt down and help Kurumi stand back up with her arm on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Shima asked.

"Yes...thanks for the assist." Kurumi told her.

"It's no problem. It's time to show you the results of our training." Shima told her.

After dealing enough damage against the Disas, they finally killed it as it falls to the ground and fades away.

"The Halloween class is down. We are currently engaged with the enemy Magical Girl." Shima told Iizuka through her communicator. "The Magical Girl seems capable of deploying a magical shield more powerful than a Halloween-class'."

"_It's fine. All you have to do is keep her where she is."_ Iizuka told them.

"Roger." Kaede said as she removed her empty clip and replaced it with a new fresh one. "I'll use special incendiary ammo to delay her."

Kaede then begins to fire the incendiary bullets at Abby, and while the enemy Magical Girl blocks the bullets they still left a wall of fire in front of her shield.

"Who the fuck do you maggots think you are?" Abby growled in both rage and annoyance.

* * *

**(With Iizuka)**

Iizuka was watching the situation on his laptop.

"M Squad's done all we can ask of them. The most effective way to deal with a Magical Girl…" Iizuka said.

* * *

Abby soon heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Asuka armed with her sword charging at her.

"As of now, it's simply to send another Magical Girl at them." Iizuka said.

Abby swings her scissors at Asuka, and she easily dodges it by jumping over them and at the same time Asuka slashed on three of Abby's fingers, cutting them off.

Abby quickly uses her other hand to catch her scissors to attack Asuka again but...

**VIOLENT PUNISH**

Abby turned around and saw Omega charging at her to attack with his arm blades.

Abby swings her scissor swords at him, but Omega dodges it and at the same time uses his arm blades to slashed and cut off Abby's arm clean off, as he stops beside Asuka.

"You seemed so happy when you cut the hostage's arm off. I'm surprised to see so much pain on your face after I cut off your fingers." Asuka said with a mocking smile.

"And it seems only fair if you lose an arm along with that." Omega said.

"Damn you...Rapture! Omega!" Abby growls at the two of them as Asuka steps forward.

"When there are more Magical Girls, it means there's more trash like you!" Asuka said as she charges at Abby to finish her off, Abby attempts to flee but she accidentally falls on her rear, and as Asuka was about to attack something blocks her blade.

Then to everyone's shock, they now found themselves trapped in a large magical cube, only leaving out Abby who was still outside and in front of the cube.

"What the hell?" Omega said.

"Wh-What is this?" Kaede asked.

"A magical cube?" Kurumi said.

"The source of the magic is…" Sacchuu started as he sensed the source of the magic before he found and pointed to where it was. "Over there, chu!"

They all look and another Magical Girl stands on top of a nearby building.

It was Bridgader, now wearing a mask that covers her face wearing a white dress with a short skirt and black strings attached between the top, she was wearing armored boots with a veil and a silver crown on her head with a short cape on her shoulders.

"A new Magical Girl has appeared!" Shima told Iizuka through her communicator. "M Squad has been cut off by a magical barrier."

Yoshino then fires at Bridgader, but she easily stops the bullet using a small magic shield in front of her finger before the bullet turns to ash.

Asuka stabbed her sword at the barrier to break it, but was pushed back. Omega punches the barrier but is pushed back as well.

"Damn...Guess breaking this cube isn't going to be easy." Omega said as he flicks his arm to shake off the pain.

"Yeah, I can't make it with the magic I've got now." Asuka said.

They soon see Brigadier teleporting to Abby and pick her up in a bridal carry.

"My queen…" Abby said with a blushed face as she was grateful she was here to save her.

"Queen…?" Asuka said.

"So that's her?" Omega asked.

Now that Asuka was looking at her, even though she can't see her face due to her mask she could feel it in her heart that she knows Brigadier somehow.

'_I know her...but who? When did we meet?'_ Asuka thought of wondering how she knew Brigadier and Omega noticed that as he was looking at her.

'_Asuka?'_ Omega thought.

Brigadier then turns her back at them and teleports away from the area taking Abby with her. With her now gone, the magical cube they were trapped in soon dissipated.

"The magical signal has disappeared." Sacchuu told them.

Asuka slightly narrows her eyes on why Brigadier didn't finish them off when she had the chance.

"Looks like we've defeated the enemy." Asuka turned around and saw Iizuka walking to her.

"We didn't defeat them. They just left." Asuka said and Iizuka smirks.

"The hostage was saved, and two Halloween-classes were defeated." Iizuka said this causes the other members of M Squad and Kurumi to smile. "This is a big success. Well, maybe not a big one, but it's enough."

Asuka looks down.

'_Why did they run? If they had fought, we would've…"_ Asuka thought.

"Asuka-san…" Asuka looked up and saw Kurumi with bandages around her wounds walking to her.

Asuka then quickly runs up and hugs her friend, which surprised Kurumi as her eye widened and her cheeks turned red.

"I'm so glad that you're alive." Asuka tells her, and Kurumi smiles before she hugs her back.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Kurumi told her.

Omega smiles underneath his helmet as he watches them.

'_I guess some things never change.'_ Omega thought.

Omega was about to take his leave before the sniper Yoshino stopped him by shooting in front of his feet, and Asuka and Kurumi heard this before they turned at Omega before they saw Iizuka and the others of M Squad had run around and surrounded Omega as the three of them aimed their guns at the Amazon Rider.

"What the...Iizuka-san, what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Sorry, Rapture, but we can't let him get away. Not without answering our questions." Iizuka told him as he turned to Omega as the latter was looking at him as well. "So I'm assuming you're the rumored masked warrior that everyone's been talking about?"

"So what if I am?" Omega asked.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Not until you answer some questions." Iizuka told him.

"What if I refused?" Omega asked and Iizuka drew out his gun.

"Then we'll be forced to detain you by force." Iizuka said as he aimed his gun at him, but Omega still stood his ground.

"Fine. I don't like the idea of fighting humans, but that doesn't mean I won't defend myself." Omega said as he assumed a combat stance.

Each party was ready for the other to make the first move, but to everyone's surprise Asuka walked in front of Omega and faced Iizuka.

"Rapture, what are you doing?" Iizuka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm stopping you." Asuka said.

"You do realize you're interfering with a military operation." Iizuka stated.

"And in case you've forgotten, I don't work with the military anymore. Not to mention, Omega helped us save Nozomi, so if you have a problem with him then you'll have a problem with me." Asuka said as she readied her sword.

Iizuka narrows his eyes at her before he sees Kurumi walking to Asuka's side.

"Sorry, Iizuka-san. But I'm with Asuka-san on this." Kurumi said. She may not like Omega but if it's to help Asuka she'll make an exception.

Iizuka was in deep thought about this as he looked at the two Magical Girls, Omega, and to his team, and soon made his decision as he sighed.

"Everyone stand down." Iizuka said as he put away his gun, and his subordinates obeyed as they lowered their guns.

"Asuka…" Omega said quietly before Asuka turned her head to him as she smirked and nodded to him, and Omega smirked underneath his helmet and nodded back to her.

Omega then jumped to the roof of a nearby building and left by jumping from building to building.

As Asuka watches him leave, Iizuka walks to her.

"I bet you have questions on how I know him, don't you?" Asuka asked.

"I do...but knowing you, you'll probably refuse to answer, even if I ordered you to." Iizuka said.

"You guess right." Asuka said, and Iizuka sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You're just as stubborn as ever." Iizuka said.

* * *

**(Later at night)**

In the hospital, after the doctors were done with the examination, they brought Nozomi to one of the building's rooms with her father watching over her as he was seated beside her bed.

"Nozomi…" Akinori mutters in worry before he sees two shadows by the opened balcony.

He quickly stood up and aimed his gun, but soon calmed down as he saw it was Rapture Asuka and a fully healed War Nurse Kurumi.

"Rapture...War Nurse…" Akinori said before he puts away the gun and Asuka and Kurumi walk inside.

"Makino Akinori. As Nozomi's father, let me thank you." Akinori told them.

"How is she doing?" Asuka asked, and Akinori turned to his sleeping daughter.

"Thanks to War Nurse's skilled hands, her external wounds have healed." Akinori told them and the two Magical Girls turned to their sleeping friend.

"External wounds?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. The mental damage...just seeing a small pair of scissors is enough to…" Akinori told them, and Nozomi slowly began to wake up. "Nozomi, I'm sorry. Was I too loud?"

Akinori then walks to her to check on her.

Nozomi begins to wake up as she slowly opens her eyes and the moment she sees Asuka they widened as she screams in fear of her.

"Please, no more! Don't hurt me with magic!" Nozomi shouted in fear as her father grabbed onto her.

"Nozomi!" Akinori said as he hugged her and she placed her head on his chest.

"I'll do anything! Please!" Nozomi shouted.

Hearing those words and seeing her like that, caused a deep pain in Asuka's heart.

"They're not the enemy! They saved you!" Akinori assured his traumatized daughter

"I don't care! I want them to leave!" Nozomi cried out before she showed Asuka and Kurumi a face filled with tears with anger and fear on her face.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER MAGICAL GIRL AGAIN!" Nozomi demanded, and hearing that shook Asuka to her core.

Nozomi then passed in exhausted as Akinori gently laid her back to the bed.

"She's been like this ever since then." Akinori said as he placed the blanket back on top of her. "The doctors said, she might struggle with PTSD for the rest of her life."

Asuka lowered her head in shame and sadness to hear that, and Kurumi noticed that before she gave them a suggestion.

"My magic can heal her." She told them and they turned to her.

"Really?" Akinori asked.

"It will involve removing all her memories of the past week, though." Kurumi told them.

Asuka then remembers the memories she made with Nozomi.

"But if you think it will save her…" Kurumi said.

"Wait." Asuka said which made them turn to her.

"Rapture?" Akinori said, and Asuka flinched before she lowered her head.

"No, it's nothing." Asuka said before she turned to Kurumi. "War Nurse...Will there be any after-effects?"

"No. But if any more time passes, and the trauma affixes itself to her nervous system...I won't be able to do anything." Kurumi told them.

Akinori thought about it, while it may be a little cruel without his daughter's permission, what other choice do they have?

"If it will make things easier for my daughter...Please." Akinori said with a sad smile.

"Alright. That's your cue." Kurumi said and Sacchuu appeared from Asuka's back.

"Sacchuu!" The fairy said quietly.

They turned Nozomi around, lying her in front of her bed with Sacchuu in front of her head and Kurumi was standing on the other side.

"I will begin the memory-erasing procedure. Sacchuu, your job will be to project the contents of her brain environment in real time and monitor her condition." Kurumi told the fairy.

"Roger." Sacchuu said before he brought out the projection of Nozomi's brain.

Kurumi then brings out a syringe filled with magical medicine as she gently inserts into Nozomi's neck, and Akinori flinches to see that.

"This is an autonomous needle for use in delicate operations. This procedure is to erase short-term memories, so the needle will extend into her hippocampus." Kurumi explains as she saw her needle slowly going to that said part of the brain. "In order to ensure that she doesn't experience any flashbacks, we will isolate the ganglions connected to episodic memory via the hippocampus. I'm injecting magically-charged microparticles into the hippocampus."

After waiting for a short while, Kurumi was done as the projection disappeared and she gently removed the needle.

"It's done. When she wakes up, she'll be the daughter you once knew." Kurumi told him.

"Thank you…" Akinori told her before he looked back to his daughter in sadness. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

After they left Nozomi's room, Asuka and Kurumi changed out of their Magical Girl uniforms and were now sitting on a bench.

Asuka was looking at the starry night sky as Kurumi turned to her.

"Asuka-san, um…" Kurumi said.

"You may laugh if I say this, but...When I was a kid, my dream was to be a Magical Girl. A Magical Girl who used magic to defeat the bad guys and save everybody. Kyoya often made fun of me for thinking that way, telling me there's no such thing as magic, and that being a scientist is way cooler." Asuka said, and Kurumi was slightly offended to hear that about Kyoya. "But overtime we both saw how serious we were about our dreams. We even promise to each other, we'll use both the powers of science and magic to save the world."

Asuka sighs.

"But in reality, fighting isn't that simple. I let many of my comrades die in the war three years ago. And this time, what happened to Nozomi…" Asuka said before she clenches her hand. "I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it. I can't protect anything."

"Don't say that, please." Kurumi told her as she stood up and faced her.

"Kurumi…" Asuka mutters.

"If it weren't for you, both Nozomi-san and I would've been killed. You saved us! Magical Girl Rapture Asuka saved us!" Kurumi said before she gritted her teeth and soon said. "And...I just know that if Yagami-san was here, he'll say the same thing!"

Asuka blinks to hear that.

"So...I want you to keep your head up and fight, and know that the path you chose was the right one." Kurumi told her, and Asuka turned away from her.

"But I can't…" Asuka mutters.

"You can!" Kurumi told her as she walked in front of her and kneel down to her legs. "I became a Magical Girl because I wanted to be like you."

Asuka was surprised to hear that before she smiles at her.

"Thank you, Kurumi." Asuka said in gratitude.

They then heard someone walking to them. They looked and saw it was Iizuka, which made them stand up as he stopped in front of them.

"Did you do the procedure on Makino Nozomi?" Iizuka asked Kurumi.

"It was successful." Kurumi answered.

"I see." Iizuka said before he saw the sadden look on Asuka's face, and he slightly lowered his head. "It hurts to have someone you know get caught up in this."

Asuka looks up at him.

"To tell the truth, I'd love it if we could solve this with just professional soldiers. But the truth of the matter is, right now, the only way to win a magical fight is to use Magical Girls." Iizuka then closes his eyes in shame. "It's pathetic."

"Iizuka-san…" Asuka calls out which makes Iizuka open his eyes. "You have things only you can do. Of course, we Magical Girls do, too."

She was silent for a short while and soon said.

"I'll join your spec-ops team." Asuka said much to Kurumi's surprise, before she looked up at the older man. "The Magical Girl Operations Development Unit, M Squad."

Iizuka was surprised to hear after he made so many attempts to change her mind.

Kurumi was happy to hear that as she smiled at her.

"Asuka-san!" Kurumi said and Asuka smiled back at her.

Asuka then looks up at the night sky as she remembers watching her favorite Magical Girl anime as a child, and her promise with Kyoya when they were children.

Asuka then looks up at the night sky.

'_A magical girl who saves everyone huh?'_ Asuka thought.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they change form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looks at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she shows the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumped forward, before everyone turned white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The Targeted Omega**

**There you have it, hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Targeted Omega

**Hello to my fanfic fans and followers. Sorry for the long wait, I hadn't felt the good old motivation for a while. Well anyway, I hope enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Amazons and Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka, those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

**The Spec-Ops Omega**

**Chapter 7: The Targeted Omega**

After he managed to escape from M Squad thanks to Asuka and Kurumi's help, Kyoya had returned to his apartment.

But the moment he returned he immediately headed to the bathroom as he vomited in the toilet several times.

After his last vomit, Kyoya took a moment to breathe in and out a few times before the memories of killing Povar, the first human he killed started to flash in his mind and Kyoya started to vomit in the toilet again.

After vomiting a few more times, Kyoya left the bathroom and was now in the main room as he was seated on the floor with his back on the wall.

Kyoya sighed as he placed his hand on his face before he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was Asuka calling and he soon answered.

"Hey, Asu-chan…" Kyoya said.

_"Hey, Kyo-kun, are you alright?"_ Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...don't worry." Kyoya told her.

_"You were...vomiting in the bathroom, weren't you?"_ Asuka asked.

"Geez...what was your first clue." Kyoya mutters as he places his hand over his eyes.

"_Kyo-kun, I understand how you're feeling, but you shouldn't mourn for that man. He made his choice the moment he decided to work with terrorists."_ Asuka told him.

"Well excuse me for not being tough as you are." Kyoya said.

"_I wouldn't say that. The first time I killed someone I vomited for days."_ Asuka told him.

"I guess that puts us in the same club." Kyoya said.

"_Seems like it."_ Asuka said before they chuckle at the same time.

"Well, here's hoping that this will be the last time we'll mess with those guys." Kyoya said.

"_Yeah about that…"_ Asuka said which made Kyoya blink in confusion. "_After what happened to Nozomi and doing some thinking, I've decided to rejoin the military."_

Hearing that surprised Kyoya as his eyes widened.

"Wait, Asuka, are you really sure about that?" Kyoya asked.

"_I am. While I was reluctant at first, but after what happened today and seeing that the Babel Brigade is a clear and present danger, I can't just sit back and do nothing anymore."_ Asuka told him.

"Do you really mean that?" Kyoya asked.

"_I am."_ Asuka answered with strong determination, and Kyoya smirked.

"Alright. If that's really what you want to do, then who am I to stop you?" Kyoya told her.

"_Thanks for understanding, Kyoya."_ Asuka said.

"So I guess that means that you'll have to quit school for now?" Kyoya asked.

"_I wouldn't say that. Just because I'm returning to active service doesn't mean I have any intention of giving up my school life."_ Asuka told him, and Kyoya was surprised to hear that.

"But can you really balance both of your lives that easily?" Kyoya asked.

"_Hey, don't insult me. I've been doing that during the War, and I was in middle school back then. It will be easy for me."_ Asuka said.

"Well that's good to hear." Kyoya said.

"_Glad to hear you say that. Anyway, it's getting late. I need to go to bed, I can't be a zombie in class. Goodnight, Kyo-kun."_ Asuka said.

"Goodnight, and sweet dreams." Kyoya said before she hung up, and Kyoya looked at his phone as his talk with his childhood friend gave him a lot to think about.

If Asuka can balance both of her lives as a Magical Girl and a high school student, then why couldn't he do the same?

* * *

**(Play Armour Zone by Kobayashi Taro)**

**[(You!) Omae wa dare da! Ore no naka no ore. Kage ni kakureta sono sugata misero! Souzou no derivation.] **Daiga and Kyoya stood across from each other but they weren't looking at each other but their unconscious loved ones on the ground at the males' feet. At Kyoya's feet, it was Asuka while at Daiga's, it was Chihaya.

**[Fureru karada akaku kirikazami. Kokoro wa doko da? Get up me sagashite mo.] **The two guys, seemingly impatient, grabbed their respective girls by the arms and shook them until they woke up. When they did, they stared at them right in the eye.

**[Shinzou ga hotobashiru dake, Hey-hey…believe in AMAZON!] **Soon their Amazon instincts kicked in and the two males soon started to eat their girls by starting with their neck. Both Asuka and Chihaya were shocked but allowed it to happen, even when blood ran down their arms. Kyoya and Daiga soon wiped the blood off their lips before they continued to eat them but as Omega and Alpha. When they were satisfied, the two Amazon Riders pushed the girls away, causing them to disappear.

**[Kaze o kire koe wa karashite. Kemono ga warau kono machi de.]** Soon the screen showed several things Omega and Alpha were doing such as Omega driving his bike, Alpha killing an Amazon by tearing out its heart, etc. The screen then showed Alpha and Omega walking in opposite directions before stopping and looking back to see each other.

**[Kuu ka kuwareru ka no sadame oh yeah! Hora kanashimi no aji wa nodomoto.]** The Amazon instincts started to act up once again as the two Riders now saw each other as enemies. Omega growled before roaring and adopting a beast-like combat stance and Alpha adopted a more controlled and poised combat stance, showing the difference between them.

**[Tsumadatenagara kieru destiny. Ikiru tame ni nani wo kurau]** The two jumped, performing a Violent Slash attack as they charged for each other before they passed each other and landed on the ground. Just then blood spurted out of the side of Alpha's neck, revealing a wound created by Omega's Violent Punish. Alpha tried to reach out for him before dying. The same happened to Omega as Alpha's attack caused the same fatal wound that killed the latter.

**[Always uragire (How do we survive!?)]** Omega struggled to stand before falling down dead like Alpha. The screen then turned black before showing the title.

* * *

Days have past after Kyoya's talk with Asuka. In his apartment Kyoya is seen studying on a table as he was looking at some books while writing down some notes on a notebook.

Kyoya took a moment to stop as he yawns and then stretched out his arms before he lightly punched on his shoulder.

"Man...who knows studying could be so tiring, and this is coming from someone who didn't take midterms before." Kyoya mutters before he looks at the calendar on his table, and where a certain day in the month was marked with a red circle around it the words 'Tokyo-U entrance exam' is written on it.

Kyoya leans backwards as he stares at the ceiling as he remembers talking with Ichigo about his offer.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_After their research work was done for today, Kyoya told Professor Ichigo that he wanted to talk to him._

"_What? Are you serious?" Ichigo asked in shock._

"_Yes, after doing some thinking, I've decided to take you up on your offer." Kyoya told him._

"_Not that I'm complaining but you didn't seem overjoyed about that idea at first. What changed your mind about it?" Ichigo asked._

"_Well…" Kyoya said as he remembers his talk with Asuka and the promise he made with her when they were kids. "Let's just say a good friend of mine helped me out on that."_

_Ichigo blinks in confusion before he smiles._

"_Alright, then I'm glad to hear that. Lucky for you, the entrance exams will start this month. So I highly suggest you hit the books." Ichigo told him._

"_Of course." Kyoya nodded._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Shortly after that, Kyoya had told Kira and Zack about his decision to take the Tokyo-U entrance exams and they immediately helped him out by offering the books he needs for the exams.

"Maybe I should drink some tea...help to calm my nerves and my brain." Kyoya said as he stands up and walks to the small fridge of his apartment.

Kyoya soon took out his favorite cold tea and poured it in a cup, and then began to drink it and after that he sighed in a calmed tone as he felt a little better after studying for a while.

Kyoya then heard his phone ringing, he walked to it and picked it up and saw it was Asuka calling, which made him smile as he answered it.

"Hey, Asuka." Kyoya said.

"_Hey, Kyoya, how are you doing?"_ Asuka asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just taking a break from studying." Kyoya said.

"_Studying? For what?"_ Asuka asked.

"Just for the Tokyo-U entrance exam." Kyoya said.

"_What? Really?"_ Asuka asked, a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah." Kyoya answered.

"_Wow, so you decided to take that offer."_ Asuka said.

"Yeah...but studying for it is a little tough...I'll be lucky to survive through it." Kyoya said as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_I'm sure you'll be just fine. I mean you read and understand science books when we're kids after all."_ Asuka told him.

"I guess that's true." Kyoya said before they both started to chuckle. "Oh yeah, there's something I need to ask. How's life being in the special forces been treating you?"

"_It's been fine. The members of the team I'm in had thrown a welcome party for me."_ Asuka told him.

"Really? That must have been nice." Kyoya said.

"_It was, but I wish the food was a little better though."_ Asuka stated.

"What? Did they bring out military rations and cheap canned food?" Kyoya asked.

"_Maybe…"_ Asuka said before she started to chuckle.

"That must've sucked. Also there's another question I wanted to ask. How's that Nozomi girl doing?" Kyoya asked, and she was quiet for a while before she answered.

"_She's fine...She's doing better actually."_ Asuka told him, and Kyoya was surprised to hear that.

"Really? That's surprising, I thought that going through all of that must have been traumatizing for her." Kyoya said.

"_There's actually a good reason for that."_ Asuka told him, and Kyoya blinked. "_In order to make sure she doesn't live with PTSD for the rest of her life, Kurumi had to erase her memories of the last week before it became permanent." _

"Wait, she could do that?" Kyoya asked in both shock and amazement.

"_Yes."_

"Wow, that's something. Who knew magic was that amazing?" Kyoya asked.

"_Amazing huh…?"_ Asuka asked, and Kyoya flinched when she said it like that.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Kyoya told her.

"_It's alright. It's fine, really."_ Asuka assured him, and Kyoya made a few fake coughs.

"But in any case, how did you feel about it?" Kyoya asked.

"_Well...I was reluctant at first, but if it was to help my friend then I'll do it again in a heartbeat."_ Asuka tells him, and Kyoya smiles to hear that.

"Now that sounds like the Asuka I remember. You really haven't changed, you know that?" Kyoya asked, and Asuka chuckled as well.

"_I could say the same about you."_ Asuka stated before they both started to laugh together. "_Well anyway, I'll let you go back to work. Good luck in the entrance exam."_

"Thanks, I will." Kyoya told her before they ended the call.

Kyoya then drinks the last of his tea and then stretches out his arms as he puts the cup in the sink and walks to his table.

"Alright time to get back to it." Kyoya said as he sat and was ready to study again but stopped when he heard his ringing in a different tone.

He then picks it up and sees it was alerting him of an Amazon signal that has been activated.

"Seriously? Now of all times?" Kyoya sighs in annoyance before he stands up. He then walked to the door as he put on his jacket and left his room as he opened the door and closed it.

* * *

Riding on his bike, Kyoya had soon arrived where the Amazon appeared which was a street that was under a bridge as he stopped.

Kyoya then got off his bike and took off his helmet. Kyoya then looked around in the area and saw it was pretty deserted, which was the perfect hunting ground for an Amazon when they were hungry.

Kyoya then looks down and saw a small drip of blood on the ground, he knelt down it and wipes on it with two of his fingers and saw it was still fresh which meant that the Amazon did a quick work on finding a human and must have harmed them, but Kyoya also understood that the Amazon wasn't far from here.

Kyoya then looks around the area for a trail or a place that will be perfect for Amazon to eat without being found.

Kyoya then spotted a dark alleyway nearby and walked to it before he stood up. Kyoya walked into it and saw it was a deadend, but Kyoya understood it wasn't going to be this simple.

He then breathes in and out as he concentrates to locate the Amazon using his senses. He can tell that the Amazon was close but was still a good distance from here, like it was right under his feet.

Kyoya's eyes opened in realization as he looked down and saw a manhole cover on the ground.

"Of course the Amazon has to live in the sewers…" Kyoya sighs in annoyance before he opens the manhole cover and climbs down the ladder.

* * *

Kyoya had arrived on the floor of the sewers as he jumped off from the ladder.

Kyoya looks around the area and finds a trail of blood on the ground, and he looks at the direction where the blood leads and can sense that the Amazon was there as well before he walks to that direction.

Kyoya was walking through the sewers for a few minutes before he found the Amazon as he hid behind a wall and spy on it.

The Amazon he was looking for was a male, he was a tall and muscular man with a buzz cut and was wearing a white tank top with black jeans and shoes, and Kyoya saw that his Amazon Register was on the red.

Kyoya saw that the Amazon was eating, he then spotted a few severed cut up pieces on the ground and Kyoya could tell that the pieces were from two people and was a man and a woman, and Kyoya saw the ring on a female hand which indicate they were a couple that were or about to be married.

"I was too late…" Kyoya mutters in disappointment and in some anger as he clenches his fist.

After the Amazon burp he stopped eating before he said.

"So, how long are you going to keep standing there, watching me?" He asked as he stood up.

Kyoya sighs before he walks out of his hiding spot and the Amazon turns to him.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here? In case you haven't noticed but this is my territory." The Amazon told him.

"Oh I was fully aware of that. Which is why I'm here to put a stop to what you're doing." Kyoya told the Amazon, which made him scoff as he glares at with a mocking smirk.

"Fine...Guess you'll make a light warm up to burn off the fat." The Amazon said as he roared and changed into his Amazon form.

His Amazon form was the base of a bull with the head of one with two large and sharp horns on his head and the legs of a bull, and his body was also large and muscular.

This is the Bull Amazon.

Kyoya soon brought out and put on his Amazon Driver.

"Amazon!" Kyoya shouted as he twisted on the handle.

**OMEGA**

Kyoya transforms into Amazon Omega and adopts his combat stance.

The Bull Amazon roars as he kicks one of his feet backwards and charges at Omega to stab him with his horns. Omega dodges the Amazon's attack by jumping over him.

The Bull Amazon stops running as Omega lands behind him, and as the Amazon turns at him, Omega sweep kicks at his legs but the moment his kick made contact the Amazon didn't flinch as he stood his ground against Omega's attack.

Omega kicks at the Bull Amazon's legs again but the Amazon was still standing before he pushed Omega's leg away which sends the Amazon Rider rolling on the ground.

When Omega manages to stop himself from rolling, he sees the Bull Amazon stomping his foot at him, and Omega dodges it by rolling out of the way as the Bull Amazon's foot stomps on the ground which makes a large crack beneath it.

Omega quickly stands back up and throws a few punches on the Bull Amazon's chest, but were ineffective as the Bull Amazon withstood his punches and couldn't even feel it, before Omega punches on his face but the Amazon didn't even flinch from it.

"**What? Was that supposed to tickle?"** The Bull Amazon asked in a mocking tone.

Omega was surprised by the Bull Amazon's strength and endurance before he grabbed onto his arm and threw him across the other side of the sewer as he crashed into a wall and fell to the ground filled with sewer water.

As Omega stood back up he saw the Bull Amazon jumping and landing in front of him.

Omega roars before he charges at the Bull Amazon and lands a few punches and kicks on him, but the Amazon just withstood his onslaught of attacks as he couldn't even feel as Omega lands a spinning jump kick on the Bull Amazon's head, the moment he landed on his feet he throws a punch at him but the Amazon easily catches his punch using his hand.

Omega tries to pull himself from the Bull Amazon's hold but he was too strong before the Bull Amazon lifts the Rider up in the air and slams him to the ground, and repeated slamming him on the ground a few more times, before the Bull Amazon started to swing Omega around like a ragdoll as he slams the Amazon Rider into the wall and throws him to the ceiling as he crashed onto it and Omega falls to the Bull Amazon as he catches him and throws to the wall at the end of the sewer as he crashed onto it and falls to the ground.

Omega groans in pain as he slowly stands back up before he sees the Bull Amazon kicking his feet backwards a few times and then charges at him to attack with his horns.

Omega was too late to dodge it, and having no choice he catches the Bull Amazon's shoulders when he was close enough, in the attempt to push the Amazon back, and Omega was able to hold him back as the two Amazons were on equal ground but the Bull Amazon manages to overpower him as he strongly pushed forward and stabs his horns straight into Omega's abdomen and Omega cries out in pain as the Bull Amazon's horns was stabbed deeply in his body.

"**Hah! And you said you're going to stop me, don't make me laugh! This is what happens when you mess with me!"** The Bull Amazon said as he was about to pull out his horns, but Omega stops him as he strongly grabs onto his shoulder. "**What the…?"**

The Bull Amazon tries to pull away from Omega again, but his hold was too strong.

Omega was panting as he fought through the pain and as he slowly raised his other arm up and across his side. The Bull Amazon realizes what he was going to do, but is too late to do anything as Omega roars and swings his arm at the Bull Amazon's horns, breaking them off as he smashes through them.

The Bull Amazon roars in pain from the breaking of his horns as he took a few steps back away from Omega, and the Amazon Rider uses this chance as he pulled one of the horns out of his body and uses it to stab the horn straight into the Bull Amazon's head and Omega roars as applied more pressure into the horn as he pushed it to the side to break the Amazon's neck as his head turns backwards.

The Bull Amazon took a few steps backwards before he fell to the ground and dissolved into goop except for his horn and Register.

Omega was panting as he was looking at the Amazon's goopy remains before he looked down to the other horn that was still stabbed into his abdomen.

Omega grits his teeth as he grabs onto the horn, and slowly begins to pull the horn out of his body. Omega groans as he pulls the horn out inch by inch and finally pulls it out of his body before he throws it to the ground and changes back into a wounded Kyoya as he had his hand and arm on the stab wounds on his abdomen.

Kyoya then picks up the Register as he slowly leaves the sewers by the route he used to get here.

Kyoya soon found the ladder he used to climb down in the sewers, and saw that it was raining as rainfall through the opened manhole.

"Jeez...And the weather forecast said there was only a 20 precent chance of rain…" Kyoya said before he began to climb up on the ladder using one of his hands and his feet as he had his other hand and arm on the wounds on his abdomen. "Once I head back home, and heal up, I should probably take a shower…"

As he was climbing up, Kyoya's vision began to blur up before he shook his head and his vision returned to normal. Kyoya managed to climb to the surface as he placed his arm on the ground to pull himself out but then his vision blurred up again before everything went dark…

* * *

After school was over and after hanging out with Asuka, Kurumi decided to head home but was running and used her school bag as a makeshift umbrella as it began to rain.

"Mou...And the weather forecast said there was only 20 precent of rain." Kurumi said in some annoyance.

She made her way to a familiar alleyway before she heard someone dropping on the ground in that very spot.

Kurumi turned to that alleyway and to her surprise it was Kyoya, as he was lying on the ground while his legs were still hanging in the manhole cover.

Kurumi saw that he was bleeding out, which made her realize that he was in a difficult battle against a strong Amazon and was heavily wounded as a result and when he climbed out of the sewer he must have passed out due to blood loss.

Normally if it was any other person, Kurumi would rush to help him but seeing that it was someone she couldn't stand, she smiled as she turned away from Kyoya pretending she didn't see anything as she was about to leave…

"Asuka…" Kurumi's eyes slightly widened as she turns back to Kyoya as he mutters in his sleep. "Asuka…I wish...I can see you...one last time…"

Kurumi frowns to hear that, and thinks about how Asuka would feel if he were to die before she sighs.

"I just know I'm going to regret this…" Kurumi mutters as she walks to Kyoya.

* * *

**(Later)**

Kyoya's eyes begin to blink open as his vision begins to clear up and the first thing he saw was a familiar ceiling. Kyoya looked around and saw that he was in his apartment room.

"My room…?" Kyoya mutters in confusion on how he got here before he sits up and winces as he feels sharp pain in his abdomen.

Kyoya looked down and saw that there were bandages wrapped around his abdomen and that the wound was close.

"What the…?" Kyoya mutters in confusion.

"I wouldn't overexert yourself if I was you." Kyoya turned and saw Kurumi who was seated beside him.

"Kurumi…?" Kyoya said.

"I was able to heal the wound but it was still deep and not to mention you lost a lot of blood. So you should take this moment to rest." Kurumi told him.

"I see…" Kyoya said as he understood what's going on now as he turned to the Magical Girl. "I guess I owe you my life. Thanks."

Kurumi huffed as she turned away from him.

"Well just so we're clear, I only did it because you're important to Asuka-san." She told him, and Kyoya chuckles to hear that.

"You must care about her a lot. Don't you?" Kyoya asked, and Kurumi blushed to hear that as she flinched and her eyes widened.

"O-Of course I care about her! I am her best friend! In both from the war and today!" Kurumi told him, and Kyoya chuckled.

"Well as her best friend from both childhood and today, thank you." Kyoya told her, and Kurumi huffed before she turned to him.

"Not that I care or anything, but mind telling me how you got that wound?" Kurumi asked, and Kyoya looks down at his bandages as he rubs his hand on them.

"Oh this...Let's just say the Amazon was a lot stronger than I had anticipated. This is just a slight mistake on my part, it won't happen again." Kyoya explained but Kurumi wasn't convinced by that.

"You know you're going to get yourself killed if you keep on doing this alone." Kurumi told him and Kyoya looked back at her.

"I understand your concern, but this is my problem and this wasn't the first time this happened. No matter how strong the Amazon is or how many there are, I always push back and survive those battles." Kyoya stated.

"That is besides the point. What if something like what happened earlier happens again?" Kurumi asked. "You were lucky at all that I was able to find you before you bled out. But luck can only get you so far, and sooner or later it's going to run out on you."

"Then that's my problem to deal with. I can't involve anyone in this." Kyoya told the Magical Girl.

Kurumi thought about it and while she was reluctant to say this.

"Look, if you want me and Asuka-san will help you deal with the Amazons." Kurumi told him, and Kyoya was surprised to hear that before he turned away from her and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that either." Kyoya told her, and Kurumi was surprised to hear that.

"Why? Is it because we both work with the military? Look despite that, we still kept your secret and besides we follow our own set of rules even if it goes against protocol." Kurumi told him.

"Even so I can't let outsiders get involved in this. Even if one of them is Asuka." Kyoya stated.

"Why is that?" Kurumi asked.

"Because it's my resonspilty and mine alone." Kyoya told her, and Kurumi was confused before he explained the rest. "My dad, even though I'm still not sure why he created the Amazons, but I do know he had to live with the guilt, and now they are loose upon the world causing harm to many people. So I have a responsibility to see this through to the end, as both his son and the first Amazon he created."

Kurumi sighs to hear that.

"Fine. If you want to get yourself killed then it's your problem." Kurumi said as she stood up and walked to the door before she stopped and gave Kyoya one last look. "But if you end up making, Asuka-san, sad because of it then I'll never forgive you for it."

Kyoya looks down in sadness as he doesn't want that either.

"Also…" Kurumi said, which got Kyoya's attention as he slowly turned to her. "Take this from someone who was once part of a great team. You should consider letting your friends help you when you need them."

Kyoya was stunned to hear that before Kurumi left as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Leaving Kyoya a lot to think about it.

'_Let my friends help when I need them...Huh?'_ Kyoya thought as he remembered the promise he made with Asuka, which caused him to lower his head.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In her base, Brigadier was watching a recording of Omega's earlier battle against the Bull Amazon on her tablet which was brought to her by the hooded man that had spied on Omega during his battle against the Magical Mercenaries Povar and Storozh, as he was kneeling to her.

"Hmm...Impressive, the Amazon was clearly stronger than he was but the boy was able to overcome and defeat it in the end, despite him getting wounded." Brigadier said.

"Yes, but we also can't forget that he was able to defeat a skilled and experienced magical mercenary, using nothing but his strength, speed, and cunning." He told her.

"True. But that's not enough to convince me." Brigadier said as she turned off and placed the tablet on the table. "Defeating Amazons and a magic power mercenary was one thing, but I want to give him one last test. Owl, can I trust you to handle it?"

"But of course my Queen." Owl bowed his head. "It would be my honor to serve your will."

"Good." She said with a smile before Owl left to prepare. "Now then, Omega, let's see what you're really made of."

* * *

**(Days later)**

It was now the day of the Tokyo U entrance exam, and the students that were about to take it were waiting in the hallways in the building and Kyoya was among them as he waited as well but was a little nervous about the test as he was seated on a chair with his fingers locked with each other and was tapping his foot.

"Oh man...I never thought I'll be this nervous about a test." Kyoya mutters before the exam advisors walk out of the room.

"Alright, we're now ready for you. Please, enter the room one at a time."

The students head into the room, and Kyoya stands up and brings out his phone to text Asuka.

'Taking the exam now. Wish me luck.' He typed in before he sent it.

Kyoya puts his phone away as he enters the room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Asuka had received Kyoya's text before she replied back.

'Good luck.' She typed in and sent it.

"Asuka, is something wrong?" Iizuka asked and Asuka put her phone away.

She and Kurumi were wearing casually military uniforms, and with them were members of M Squad wearing their battle armor as they were standing inside of a military tiltrotor.

They had received their first mission as a team as Iizuka gave them the details of their mission.

"Now before I explain the details of the mission, do any of you know what a Topology Bridge is?" Iizuka asked.

"Just what the brass have told me." Ise answered.

"A Topology Bridge is what connects the human world to other worlds, such the Spirit World and Disas World. Currently, there are only two stable bridges on Earth that maintain a constant connection between worlds." Iizuka told them.

"Copenhagen in Denmark and Okinawa in Japan." Kaede said.

"There are also other bridges called 'Random Bridges'." Iizuka said.

"Chu!" Sacchuu said as he flew to Iizuka's side to explain the rest. "As the name suggests, these appear at random, connecting the worlds. Of course, humans can't detect them. But even fairly powerful spirits have a difficult time detecting them, chu!"

"I see where this is going. Somebody's going to misuse these, huh?" Ise said in understanding.

"A Random Bridge has appeared on the Sarobetsu Plain in Hokkaido. We have information that it's going to be used for inter-world smuggling. M Squad is going to head there to observe. And we'll arrive in less than 30 minutes." Iizuka told them.

Asuka slightly clenches her hand as she felt worried and nervous as this was her first military operation with M Squad, and Kurumi notices that.

"We also have new information. The local police have received word of some suspicious foreigners. When they responded to the call, about ten police officers were killed." Iizuka told them.

"How awful." Kurumi said.

"Who did it?" Asuka asked.

"The enemy is likely a new Russian mafia, the Oboroten." Iizuka answered.

"They're sending M Squad in against a simple mafia?" Asuka asked.

"According to the last transmission from one of the murdered officers, the mafia had a mage with them who used flame magic." Iizuka explained.

"Flame…" Kurumi said as she turned to Asuka. "Reminds you of Tamara, huh?"

"She's an elite soldier for the Russian Federation. We're not going to find her here." Asuka stated.

"Yes, of course." Kurumi said in agreement.

Iizuka then checks his wristwatch and sees that they'll be arriving soon.

"We're almost there. After we arrive, we'll deploy according to the plan. Eliminate the enemy mage and the Russian Mafia, then secure the bridge! There is no ROE for M Squad's special missions. Give'em hell!" Iizuka ordered.

"Roger!" They said at the same time.

* * *

A surveillance drone is seen flying above the forest to where the Random Bridge's location is, and soon found it and people who were standing beside as two groups of people were standing in front of each other.

One was the Russion Mafia and their dealers from another world. The Mafia had brought them several humans who were bound in wheelchairs with their mouths covered and their dealers brought Magical Items with them.

"The Deal's finished, then." The leader of the Mafia, Kasyanov said, as the dealer's leader smiled as she chuckled.

Her subordinates soon begin to bring the hostages into the gate, before she waved the Mafia goodbye as she walks into it, while one of them waves them goodbye.

"Bye-bye!" She said.

It was a young girl who looks to be 14 to 15 years old who has brown hair tailed in pigtails and green eyes, she was also wearing an orange dress with a combat vest with purple and white high knee socks with brown shoes.

This is Magic Mercenary Nazani.

"We got all this, and all we had to give them was four kidnapped Japanese. What a deal." Kasyanov said as he had one important Magical Item in a briefcase in his hand with a handcuff on his wrist and the case's handle.

"It's basically free!" Nazami said.

"Hurry! We killed those Japanese cops. Once the stuff's loaded, we're moving!" Kasyanov ordered his men.

"Da!"

Kasyanov then turns to the Magic Mercenary.

"Nazani, if the enemy shows up…" He said.

"I should just kill them all with my magic, right?" Nazani said as she brought out a mechanical wand which was in fact her Magical Weapon.

"Is it true you can take down a tank unit?" Kasyanov asked.

"Easily," Nazani answered and Kasyanov smiles to hear that.

"We'll be counting on you, then, my cute little witch." Kasyanov said, and Nazani grins.

"Leave it to me!" Nazani told him.

* * *

After the tiltrotor had landed, Shima, Kaede, and Ise were walking to the Bridge's location armed with assault rifles as they looked around the area in case of lookouts and/or traps.

In a lange distance from them was Yoshino as he was on a mountain as he lay on the ground as he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle.

Unknown to the three traveling on foot is that something was watching above them on the trees, but his sights were mostly on Kaede and Shima as he drools by watching them.

Ise soon saw something in front of them before he signaled Kaede and Shima to stop walking.

* * *

Tiltrotor was now flying back in the air with Iizuka, Asuka, Kurumi, and Sacchuu on board before Iizuka received a transmission from Ise.

"_Mike Leader, this is Mike 01. Over."_ Ise said.

"This is Mike Leader. Over." Iizuka said.

"_Enemy forces sighted. Their location matches that from the drone."_

* * *

"This is Mike 04." Yoshino said as he found the targets through his scope. "Targets confirmed."

"Over. Random Bridge confirmed, too." Ise said.

* * *

"_However, there is no sign of the spirits or Disas they would be trading with."_ Ise told him.

"So they finished their trade, huh? Mike Team is to begin the assault when you hear the sound of the Osprey's machine guns. Over." Iizuka ordered.

"_Mike 01, roger. Over."_

* * *

Both Kasyanov, Nazani, and their allies soon saw the tiltrotor flying above them.

"Shit!" Kasyanov said.

"What is that?" Nazani asked.

The tiltrotor turns back at them and aimed its guns at them.

"That's not good!" Kasyanov said as he ran.

The tiltrotor fired at the Russian Mafia and successfullying killed a good number of them as they were shot down.

Thankfully for Kasyanov he was able to get away in time as he took cover behind a tree as he watched his men being shot down.

"Shit!" Kasyanov cursed as the vehicles were exploding when they were shot as well. "Were they lying when they said the Japanese army was a bunch of pussies?"

The tiltrotor's machine gun was now out of ammo.

"Lower machine guns are out of ammo!" The pilot said.

The surviving Mafia members were about to fire back but were shot down by M Squad as they hid among the trees and bushes.

"They have forces on the ground, too? How'd they get here so fast?" Kasyanov said before he turned to Nazani who was behind another tree. "Hey! Do something!"

Ise stops shooting as he saw Nazani coming out of hiding as she fired a fireball at him and his teammates with her wand, which created large explosions.

"What firepower!" Ise said.

Nazani continues to fire at them, which forces the three members of M Squad to run to avoid her blasts.

As Nazani was about to fire her next shot, Yoshino fired at her as his bullet broke through her Magic Shield as it grazed her, forcing the Magic Mercenary to roll to a nearby van to take cover.

"Hey! That hurt!" Nazani said as she fired fireballs in front of Yoshino and into some trees which caused a fire to make a smoke cloud to cover his line of fire.

The tiltrotor's back door opens.

"The enemy mage is yours." Iizuka said as Asuka and Kurumi were standing in front of the opened back door.

"Roger!" Both Magical Girls said.

"I'll take the offensive. War Nurse, you focus on defense." Asuka told her.

"Right." Kurumi said.

They soon jumped down from the tiltrotor and to the battlefield, as they were falling they soon changed into their Magical Girl uniforms.

Nazani gritted her teeth when she saw them and fired fireballs at them.

"Magic Calorie Roll-Up! Reactive Magic Shield!" Kurumi shouted as she created several layers of Magic Shields in front of her and Asuka, which blocked the fireballs as they exploded upon contact.

Nazani smirks as she thought she killed the Magical Girls but soon found they were unharmed as the smoke cleared which shocked her.

"My incendiary shot?"

"Magical Girl Trivia!" Sacchu said as he appeared on screen. "The Reactive Magic Shield! It's a defense spell that blocks enemy attacks. The first layer explodes in response to impact, diverting the energy, chu!"

Asuka soon lands on the van that Nazani was behind which crushed it upon her impact and sends Nazani away as it also causes a shockwave.

"So it wasn't Tamara." Asuka said as she saw Nazani, and Sacchuu flew to her side.

"It's just a magical mercenary who's dependent on her item chu!" Sacchu said.

Nazani was frightened to see Asuka close to her.

'_Crap! I need to secure a way out!'_ Nazani thought before she turned around to fire at M Squad, and one of her shots knocked Shima off her feet and fell to the ground as Ise saw that as he ran to her.

"Mike 03 incapacitated!" Ise said.

Which shocked Asuka as she heard as she remembered how Fancine died.

Ise was about to check on Shima before he heard something behind and above the trees, he turned and saw something jumping down at him and Shima.

'_Another one of my comrades is going to die.'_ Asuka thought in worry, and Nazani smirked as she took Asuka's shock to her advantage as she aimed her wand at her.

"This is my chance!" Nazani said as she fired at Asuka several times.

"Reactive Magic Shield!" Kurumi said as she blocked her shots to protect Asuka.

Nazani clicks her tongue before she sees that Kurumi's Shield was starting to crack up.

"It's working after all!" Nazani then continues to fire at Kurumi's Shield.

Kurumi grits her teeth as she struggles to keep the Shield before she turns at Asuka.

"What's wrong? Asuka-san! Fight!" Kurumi calls out, but Asuka wasn't able to listen. "Protect me!"

That brought Asuka back to her senses as she also remembers Kyoya's text.

Asuka jumped above Kurumi and faced Nazani as she was armed with guns in both of her hands. Asuak then fires around Nazani which forces the Magic Mercenary to take a step back.

Asuka then lands in front of her as she discarded her guns and brings out her karambit, and Nazani was about to fire at Asuka but was too late as the Magical Girl had cut off her arm which was holding her magical item.

Nazani falls on her rear as her arm and wand falls to the ground.

"Arm...My arm...It hurts!" Nazani cries out in pain as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "It hurts so much!"

Nazani begins to crawl on the ground as she other arms on her severed arm.

"Help me! Mama! Mama! Help me!" She cries out while Asuka looks down at her in pity.

"You killed all those cops, and now you're crying for your mother." Asuka said coldly.

"Damn it! Useless fucking kid…" Kasyanov mutters as he brings out two pills and shallow them which makes him teleport out of the area.

Kurumi walked to Asuka before she saw Ise and Kaede walking to them, and Ise was bleeding from his head and Kaede had his arm on her shoulders to help him stand and walk.

"Kaede-san! Ise-san?! What happened?" Kurumi asked and Asuka turned to them.

"I-I don't know...I was about to check on Shima, until something jumped at me. And when I came too, Shima was gone." Ise explained.

Hearing that shocked Asuka and Kurumi.

"Iizuka-san, did you hear that?" Asuka asked through her communicator.

* * *

"I did. I'm going to contact her right now." Iizuka said before he began to call out to Shima. "Mike 03, this is Mike Leader, report."

But Shima didn't respond and that got Iizuka worried as he tried.

"Shima, if you're alive then answer me!"

* * *

"_Shima? Is something wrong? If you can hear me then answer?"_ Iizuka asked through Shima's communicator as it was lying on the ground while Shima was nowhere around to be seen.

* * *

**(Back with Kyoya)**

Kyoya was seen seated beside a few of the students as they were writing on their sheets of paper tests and writing down the answers to each question.

As Kyoya was thinking on what to answer the next question, he sensed an Amazon. It was far and faint but he could tell it was on the move.

'_An Amazon?'_ Kyoya thought before he closed his eyes to focus his sense on the Amazon and could tell it was outside of the city. '_It must have found safety in the forest and far from any people.'_

Kyoya then placed his hand on the pocket to see if his phone's Amazon Alert was vibrating and it wasn't.

'_Doesn't look like they're in the red zone, so I guess I'll leave it alone for now. But I should probably investigate later.'_ Kyoya thought.

"Yagami-san, is there something wrong?" The advisor calls out and Kyoya's flinches.

"Oh! No, nothing's wrong sorry." Kyoya said as some of the students were quietly laughing at him, and Kyoya's cheeks turned red before going back to answering the questions on the test paper.

'_Man...I hope that Amazon isn't causing any trouble while I'm here.'_ Kyoya thought.

* * *

Back in the forest, Shima was unconscious before she began to wake up. As her vision cleared up, she saw that she was now bound on a tree with webbing on her hands, feet, and mouth.

Shima tries to break free from the webbing but it was too strong, and tries to cry out for help but the webbing on her mouth keeps her mouth shut.

"**I wouldn't bother struggling if I were you."** A voice said.

Shima looks around to find whoever as said as she turns her head sideways but couldn't find anyone.

"**I'm up here."** Said the one who captured as he lowered himself to her face, and to Shima's shock it wasn't human.

It was a Spider type Amazon, as it was hanging upside down from a thread of webbing, this Spider Amazon was slightly different as it had red claws for hands and was missing a Register from his arm.

The Spider Amazon jumps off of its web as he lands in front of the M Squad soldier. The Amazon then rubs his claw on Shima's body and then to her cheek, which slightly distrubed her as she flinched.

"**Hmmm...Nice, a fine body and a pretty face. My favorite type of woman."** The Spider Amazon said as he lifted up her chin to make her look at his face. "**Don't get me wrong, I'm not picky about my sense of taste. But I always find men to be bitter and tough...but women on the other hand are soft, sweet, and chewy."**

Hearing that slightly frightened Shima as her eyes shook before the Spider Amazon brought his claw to the top of her suit's collar.

"**But before I have my fill of you, I'll have some fun first."** The Spider Amazon said as he used his claw to rip and cut off Shima's chestplate to expose her chest.

Shima's eyes widened before the Spider Amazon began to grab hold of her chest making her cry out before the Amazon licks on her cheek.

"**Let's right...Let me taste the fear from you."** The Spider Amazon said as he was about to play with Shima some more…

"Get away from her!" The Spider Amazon looks and sees Asuka armed with her karambit charges at the Amazon to slash him.

The Spider Amazon manages to dodge her attack in time by jumping away from Shima and from the Magical Girl.

Asuka then heads towards Shima to free her from the webbing as she uses her karambit to cut them.

"Shima-san, are you alright?" Asuka asked as Shima fell on her hands and knees.

"I am...thanks to you." Shima said as she covered her chest with her arm.

"**Well this is certainly a surprise."** The Spider Amazon said as Asuka turned to him. "**To think you were able to find me this quickly. But I guess I wouldn't expect anything less from a Magical Girl."**

Asuka looked at the Amazon's arms and saw he wasn't wearing a Register.

'_No Register?'_ Asuka thought. "I could say the same about you. Just what are you doing all the way out here?"

"**Would you believe me if I say I was just around the area and want to have a bite to eat?"** The Spider Amazon asked and Asuka simply glared at him. "**I guess not. Well the truth is, I was lying and waiting for you."**

"For me?" Asuka repeated in confusion. "Why?"

"**Oh nothing much...Just to give this a test run!"** The Spider Amazon shouted as he shot out webbing at Asuka.

Asuka manages to dodge his webbing before she charges at the Amazon to slash him several times but…

"**Wow there!"** The Spider Amazon said as he manages to dodge her attacks before he jumps away from the Magical Girl, and that shock Asuka that he was able to dodge her attacks. "**Nice try, but I know better than to mass with that little butter knife of yours."**

"Fine, in that case!" Asuka puts her karambit away and pulls out two pistols and fires at the Spider Amazon, but he was able to dodge her gunfire with ease as he jumps several times to avoid them before he jumps onto a nearby tree branch.

"**Oh please! Like you can hit me with those guns!"** The Spider Amazon said in a mocking tone.

"I wasn't trying." Asuka said with a smirk, which confused the Spider Amazon before he someone jumped behind him.

The Amazon turned around and saw Kurumi armed with her giant syringe as she swung it at him.

"**Crap!"** The Spider Amazon said as it was too late to dodge her attack as her syringe hits him and sends him to the ground.

Kurumi then lands beside Asuka.

"Thanks for the assist, Kurumi." Asuka told her, and Kurumi smiled as her cheeks turned red.

They then heard the Spider Amazon coughing as he stood on his claws and knees as he was coughing out blood.

"**Man...you almost got me there. I guess that's what I get from being overconfident."** The Spider Amazon said as he coughs some more as he lowered his head.

Asuka and Kurumi got ready just in case.

"Be careful, Kurumi, I've faced this type of Amazon before and this one seem more faster and agile than those ones." Asuka told her.

"Roger." Kurumi nodded.

The two Magical Girls slowly approach the Spider Amazon as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Give up! You're outmatched and outnumbered!" Asuka told the Spider as she and Kurumi are ready for his next move.

"**Maybe so…"** The Spider Amazon said as he raised his head and faced the two Magical Girls. "**But you're in territory now! And I have…"**

The Spider Amazon grabs hold of a web thread.

"**Homefield advantage!"** He said as he cut the thread.

Asuka and Kurumi heard something approaching, they looked and to their shock it was a large tree log hanging by a thread of webbing as it was heading towards them.

Kurumi stops it by using her Magic Shield, but the Spider Amazon cuts another thread which soon brings another log hurling towards them from another side and Asuka stops that with her own shield.

The Spider Amazon laughs as he cuts another thread which brought a third log as it was hurling straight at them which hits on them as it was too late to bring out another as they were sent rolling on the ground.

The Spider Amazon laughs as he jumps onto a tree behind and climbs to the top to hide in the leaves, while Asuka and Kurumi manage to stand up.

"Kurumi, are you alright?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'm fine." Kurumi said.

"**Not for long!"** The Spider Amazon shouted as he cut on different threads, and both Magical Girls saw several spear sticks heading towards them.

Asuka and Kurumi manage to dodge them by jumping backwards as they are stabbed into the ground.

But when Asuka and Kurumi land on the ground, Kurumi could fill a different thread behind her foot as she pushed it back as she tripped on it, and the thread soon opens up a hole covered which opens up a pitfall trap filled with wooden spears and Kurumi was about to fall into it.

"Kurumi!" Asuka said as she managed to grab her hand in time as she pulled her away from the trap.

"Thanks." Kurumi said before she and Asuka felt something moving beneath their feet, they looked down and saw it was net made out of webbing and it was about to raise up and trapped them, but they were able to dodge it in time as they jumped away.

After avoiding a few more of the Spider Amazon's traps, Asuka and Kurumi got back to back as they watched for the Amazon's next but were panting as he was able to tire them out with his traps.

"**What's wrong Magical Girls? Feeling tired? Well I guess I wouldn't blame you! If this was the city or a small town or another forest, you'll probably would've killed me already! But I spent months in this forest, building my traps and memorizing the terrain. So I know this place better than the back of my claw! You won't be able to win!"** The Spider Amazon stated as he mocks them.

"I hate to say it...but he's probably right. Who knows what other traps he made here." Kurumi said.

"If only Kyoya was here. He might be able to give us the edge." Asuka said and Kurumi silently groaned to hear that. '_Come on, Asuka, think. There has to be a way to beat him.'_

Asuka then looks around the area and notices something line but yet shining between the trees, she narrows her eyes and sees it was thin threads made out of webs, and that gave Asuka an idea.

"Kurumi," Asuka calls out quietly to her, which gets her attention. "I have a plan...listen…"

The Spider Amazon notices they were whispering to each other.

"**Now what are they whispering about? Well I guess that doesn't matter, because no matter what they do they're still trapped in my web." **The Spider Amazon said as he was about to cut on another thread.

Asuka carefully watched the threads of webbing around her before she saw one that was being pulled on.

"There you are!" Asuka said as she pulled out her Karambit. "Magic Calorie Roll-Up! Rip them apart, Rapture Talon!"

As her karambit changes into its sword form, she throws it at the tree the Amazon was hiding in.

"**Crap!" **The Spider Amazon said before he was forced to jump off of the tree branch as Asuka's Talon cuts it off.

As the Amazon came out of hiding, he then saw Kurumi was aiming her syringe at him before she fired her needle at him, which hit as the needle pierce into his chest as he fell to the ground.

The Spider Amazon was gasping in pain as he looked at the needle in his chest, as both Asuka and Kurumi took a moment to catch their breath as they watched the Amazon just in case.

"Rapture! War Nurse!" Both Magical Girls looked and saw Iizuka and M Squad heading towards them.

"Iizuka-san? Everyone?" Asuka said.

Then M Squad saw the wounded Spider Amazon on the ground which surprised some of them.

"W-What is that thing?" Kaede asked.

The Spider Amazon slowly reaches out and grabs onto the needle, and both Magical Girls are ready to finish it off. But the Spider Amazon coughs out blood before his body goes limp and soon dissolves leaving only the needle as it falls to the ground.

Seeing that surprised M Squad before Iizuka turns to the two Magical Girls.

"Rapture, War Nurse, can you explain what happened here?" Iizuka asked, and both Asuka and Kurumi lowered their heads as they turned at each other.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

After Kasyanov got away using the magic pills he swallowed, he found himself by a shipping dock but before he could leave, waiting for him was the Russian Magical Girl of the Magical Five, Phoenix Tamara.

A teenage girl with long white hair tied in two braids and has blue eyes.

Having no choice Kasyanov used a magical dagger to transform into a beast man to fight her, and Tamara uses a ornately designed lighter to transform into her Magical Girl Uniform.

Which consists of a green military coat with a long tail with shoulder pads, she was also wearing a black skirt with black boots and grey knee socks, and was also wearing brown gloves with a headset that covered her left ear with a goggle patch on her left eye.

Tamara manages to easily defeat the leader of the Russian Mafia, but manages to keep him alive but badly wounded.

After she picked the briefcase up, she asked him what was in it. Kasyanov only gave her a few words, saying a new world order, humanity's final war, and the Babel Brigade, before he committed sucicide by blowing himself up.

Tamara changed back into her civilian clothes, she was about to leave as she walked out the path between buildings before she spotted someone sitting on the edge of the harbor and heard him whistling.

It was a man wearing a black hoodie under a red shirt with grey cargo pants and black combat boots. Tamara couldn't see his face due to his hood being up and covering his face.

He also had a fishing rod in his hand to catch some fish but there was no fish in the bucket beside him, before he stopped whistling as he yawned.

"Man...And I here I was hoping to catch some fish." He said before he notices Tamara looking at him. "Oh hello there. If you're here to fish then I'm afraid this spot has been taken."

"No, I'm not here for that." Tamara said as she hid the briefcase from him. "But who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who me?" He asked as he pointed himself. "Oh I'm nothing but a homeless bam, who's trying to catch some dinner."

Tamara wasn't convinced by that but she has more important things to deal with and doesn't have time to waste on him.

"Fine. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Tamara said as she left.

After seeing that she was gone, the hooded man wipes his forehead as he sighs in relief.

"Man...that was a close one. To think I met a member of the Magical Five here. But I wonder what was in that briefcase that was so important? And there was what that guy said…" He said as he remembered Kasyanov last words. "Oh well, it's not like it has anything to do with me. Best to just leave that to the military for now."

He then spotted something in the river in front of him, and saw something that was clearly not a fish swimming in it as it went past him.

"About time…" He said as he stood up. "I was starting to wonder if you ever showed up."

He soon brought out an Amazon Driver, but it was slightly different from Kyoya's, as it had different patterns and green eyes and it looked a little worned out as its colors were a little faded and had a few scratches around it.

"Now let's begin the hunt." He said with a grin.

* * *

**(With Kyoya)**

After the entrance exams were done, the students that took it were now outside as they were looking at the billboard to see if they passed or not.

Kyoya was among them as he was looking for his code number.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Kyoya mutters as he was a little nervous and scared, and soon found it.

There it was his code number on the billboard, and not only that he took the top spot. Seeing that causes Kyoya to smile in relief and feeling proud of himself that he was able to not only pass the exams but gotten the top score.

* * *

After he told Ichigo and his co-workers Zack and Kira, that he was able to passed the exams, they decided to celebrate in the lab as a table was placed in the middle of the room that was filled with soda with cups, and a few large bowls of snacks and other sets of snacks on top of it.

The four of them were holding a cup of soda in their hands while Ichigo decided to give them a few words.

"Alright, boys, today we're here to celebrate Yagami-kun's success on the entrance exams and becoming a full time member of our group. Kanpai!" Ichigo said as he raised his cup up.

"Kanpai!" The others said as they raised their cups and lightly smashed them onto Ichigo's cup.

They soon decided to eat the snakes while enjoying their cups of soda.

"But still, I can't believe you manage to get the top score. I mean Kira here was only able to make it to the top 5." Zack said.

"Are you sure you should be saying that? Mister 45th place." Kira said with a mocking tone, and that angered Zack.

"Hey it was 44th place, and you know it!" Zack exclaimed.

"Now, now you two. This isn't not the time for this." Ichigo told them.

"Well either way, congratulations on passing the exams, Yagami-kun." Kira told him.

"Thank you…" Kyoya said as he rubs the back of his head. "But truth be told, this still doesn't feel real to me and that I don't deserve this."

"Don't come on, don't be like that!" Zack said as he slaps on his back. "You both passed and got the top score, you should be proud of yourself and enjoy the moment!"

"And while I don't usually do this. But I agree with Zack on this. You should be proud of your accomplishment, Yagami-kun, all of your hard work and effort has paid off." Kira told him.

Kyoya smiles to hear that before he looks down at his drink.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyoya said before he looks back at them. "So I guess I should get used to calling you guys, senpai, from now on."

Zack's cheeks turned red to hear as his eyes sparkled.

"Nice! I always wanted to be someone's senpai!" Zack said in glee.

"Even if it's not a cute girl from one of your silly animes? Mister 45th place." Kira said with a teasing tone.

"Hey! I take offense to that! And it's 44th place! 44-th!" Zack exclaims loudly.

"Now, now you two." Ichigo said before he sighs, and while Kyoya chuckles.

"Something tells me I'm going to have a long semester with these guys." Kyoya said.

"Tell me about it…" Ichigo sighs as he mends a temple.

* * *

**(Later, with Asuka)**

After the mission, the members of M Squad had returned to their hidden base. Kurumi was in another to check to see if Shima had any injuries, while Iizuka was standing in front of Asuka in the dining room with the other members with them as he was asking her questions about the Spider Amazon.

"Look like I told you before, I don't know what that creature was." Asuka told him.

"Really? Because of what Shima told me, that seems unlikely. Asuka, if you know something about this then tell me." Iizuka requested.

Asuka frowns before she lowers her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Asuka told him.

Seeing that Iizuka won't get any straight answers from her, he sighed.

"Fine. I swear, even though you're part of my squad now, you're just as stubborn as ever." Iizuka said.

"That's just who I am. Now, if we're done I'm leaving now." Asuka said as she was about to head to the door and leave.

"Wait," Iizuka calls out, which makes Asuka stop walking. "Before you go there's something you may want to hear. It's about the man you call Omega."

Hearing that shock Asuka before she turns back to him.

"W-What about him?" Asuka asked.

"This might be tough to hear, but I have information that he might be involved with the Babel Brigade." Iizuka stated, and Asuka's eyes widened to hear that.

"What? But that's impossible, there's no way K-Omega would work with those terrorists!" Asuka stated.

"Normally I would agree with you. But this is something that can't be ignored, especially what I've heard from detective Makino himself." Iizuka told her.

"Nozomi's father? What did he say?" Asuka asked.

"When he interrogated Kim Kanth, he learned a bit of information, but I think this part might get your attention. He said with his words; 'Amazons will be top of the food chain', and that 'Omega is their king'."

Asuka was once again shocked that Kim Kanth had that information.

"And...You're sure about that?" Asuka asked and Iizuka nodded. "But...t-that can't be. Omega, he helped us save Nozomi."

"True. But it might have been possible that it was all staged to gain your trust." Iizuka stated.

As Asuka was shocked by this, the memories she shared with Kyoya, from childhood, and present flashed in her mind, and then started to imagine him standing beside Brigadier and Abby and one that he was kneeling in front of Brigadier as she let him took her hand and kissed it.

"There's no way!" Asuka exclaimed as she shook her head and glared at him. "I refuse to think that he's working for those people! There's no way in hell he would join up with terrorists!"

"I know that you believe that. But you really want to convince me, then you have to answer me. Just who is Omega, and what is he?" Iizuka asked.

Asuka bit her lip as she looked down as she wasn't sure on what to do.

They then heard a phone ringing and it was coming from Iizuka.

"Sorry, I'll answer that. But don't think this is over." Iizuka said as he brought out and answered his phone. "Iizuka here, what is it?"

Asuka turns away from him as she carefully brings out her phone to text Kyoya until…

"Nani?! Two Halloween Classes have been spotted in the city?!" Iizuka gasped in shock, and Asuka heard that as she turned back to him in shock.

"They were sighted in South-West Shibuya." Iizuka said, and Asuka's eyes widened to hear that.

"Shibuya…" Asuka said as she remembers that's right around where Kyoya lives.

After Iizuka got off the phone he soon heard Asuka slamming the door open as she ran outside.

"Wait, Asuka...That kid." Iizuka mutters before he turns to M Squad. "I know, we've just finished a mission but need to move out."

"Yes sir!" They said as they saluted.

Asuka was seen running towards where the two Halloween Classes had been spotted.

'_Kyoya, please be safe.'_ Asuka thought as she was worried for her childhood friend.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Kyoya was walking back to his apartment while looking at his new student ID for Tokyo University with a smile on his face.

"Man...I still can't believe I passed." Kyoya said in amazement as it still doesn't feel real to him yet before he put his ID away, and soon brings out his phone to call Asuka. "I really need to tell Asuka about this."

Kyoya was about to call her but stopped as he soon stopped walking as he sensed that someone was following and could tell that he was in hiding. Kyoya sighed in annoyance as he knew what was following him before he turned around to face his stalker as he put his phone away.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." Kyoya calls out.

"I'm impressed that you're able to find me." Said Owl as he walks out of his hiding spot and faces Kyoya.

"Well it wasn't really that hard. Trust me on that. So mind telling me why you're following me?" Kyoya asked.

"Why of course. But before I do I should probably take this off." He said as he took off his hood and removed the cover on his coat to reveal his face.

He was a young man around Kyoya's age, with messy brown hair and matching eyes.

"Greetings, my name is Owl." Owl introduced himself.

"Owl? What kind of name is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Just the name of my other form. But I could say the same about you, Omega or should I say Subject One?" Owl said and Kyoya was surprised to hear that before he narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know all that?" Kyoya asked.

"I know everything there is about you. Especially it was your father, who created and experimented on me." Owl answered, and Kyoya flinched to hear that.

Kyoya sighs before he faced Owl.

"Look I'm sorry for what my Father did you. It was cruel and wrong, but I'm trying to make up for his mistakes." Kyoya said.

"Oh don't misunderstand, in fact I'm grateful to him." Owl said with a smile, and Kyoya was surprised to hear that as he blinks in confusion.

"You're grateful?" Kyoya repeated.

"That's right. Because of him, I was able to find and serve my one true master." Owl stated and Kyoya was even more confused by that.

"Master?" Kyoya said.

"But that's enough of that. I'm here to test you, and I'll do just that." Owl said as he began to transform into his Amazon form.

Like his name states, his Amazon form was based around an owl, with the head of an owl with two yellow eyes, and has white and brown feathers around his body, and has wings in place of human arms and large finger feathers for hands and has the feet of an owl.

Kyoya was on guard against the Owl Amazon, but noticed something else about him and saw that he was missing a Register on his arm.

'_No Register?'_ Kyoya thought in shock.

The Owl Amazon spreads out his wings as he flies at Kyoya to attack, and Kyoya dodges the Amazon's attack by rolling on the ground.

As Kyoya stops rolling he turns back to the Owl Amazon as he lands on the ground and turns back to him.

"**I strongly suggest you transform and fight back. Otherwise, the one who will be left standing is me!"** The Owl Amazon said as he fired feathers from his wings at Kyoya, and he dodged the feathers as they stabbed into the ground.

"Alright then fine." Kyoya said as he stands up and brings out his Amazon Driver as he puts it on. "Not sure why you're here to pick a fight...But if you want one then you'll get it! Amazon!"

Kyoya twisted on his Driver's handle.

**OMEGA**

Kyoya transforms into Omega and adapts his combat stance as he is ready to battle against the Owl Amazon.

"**About time now then…"** The Owl Amazon said as he assumes his stance as well which has a hint of elegance and skill in it. "**Let the test begin."**

Omega charges at the Owl Amazon and punches at him several times, but the Owl Amazon easily parries and dodge his attacks before the Amazon flips and throws Omega over as he parries his next punch before Omega rolls on the ground.

The Owl Amazon huffs in a mocking tone, and Omega glares at him as he stand in his hands and knees before he punches on the ground before he stands on his feet and charges at the Owl Amazon as he attacks him with his fists, knees, and legs but the Owl Amazon easily parried his attacks before he dodges Omega's sweep kick by flying above as he did a few flips in the air before he kicks Omega on the head which sends him flying across the ground before he manage to recovered as he lands and skid on the ground.

Omega glares at the Owl Amazon as he lands back on the ground in a graceful movement.

"**Honestly, your fighting style is all about power and overpowering your enemies, almost like a berserker. You may want to change that. It makes you predictable that way."** The Owl Amazon stated as he waved his finger at Omega.

Omega's eyes widened underneath his helmet as he remembered someone saying those very words to him.

"_I keep telling you to change that fighting style of yours. It makes you predictable that way."_

Omega clenches his hands and grits his teeth knowing they were both right.

Omega glares at the Owl Amazon before he roars and charges at the Amazon. Omega jumps at the Amazon to punch at him.

"**Please!"** The Owl Amazon said as he parried that punch. "**Like that would work on m-!"**

Omega then quickly grabs onto his arm wings as the Amazon parries his punch, which shocks the Owl Amazon before Omega spins him around and throws him across the ground as he skids on it.

The Owl Amazon groans in pain before he sees Omega throwing a drop kick at him, and he dodges it by rolling on the ground. The Owl Amazon attack Omega by using his wing arms, but Omega parries his by using his legs before he kicks the Amazon on the chest forcing him to stumble backwards, and Omega quickly stands on his feet before jumps at the Owl Amazon and headbuts him on the head which was hard enough to stunned the Amazon as he was dizzy from the attack.

Omega then used that chance to grab the Owl Amazon on the shoulder and punches him on the chest several times before he used his arm blades to slashed on his chest and blood spilled from the Amazon's cut chest which tainted his feathers in a red color and Omega jumps and throws a reverse spin kick on the Owl Amazon's head that sends him rolling on the ground.

The Owl Amazon groans as he stands on his hands and knees as he turns to Omega as he was glaring at him.

"How's that for being predictable?!" Omega asked.

"**Alright, I must say that was indeed impressive."** The Owl Amazon said as he managed to stand back up. "**But let's see how you'll handle this."**

The Owl Amazon then made a bird sound which confused Omega on why he's doing that, before he heard two large figures smashing through some buildings behind him. Omega turned around and his eyes widened on what he was seeing before one of those large figures attacked him…

* * *

**(Presently)**

Asuka now wearing her Magical Girl Uniform had arrived to where the Disas have been located. To her horror she saw ruined streets, buildings, and rubble around her.

Asuka then calls out to Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Asuka calls out as she walks on the street. "Kyoya, if you can hear me answer!"

"Asuka-san!" Asuka turned around and saw Kurumi had arrived as well with the M Squad truck arriving as well.

"Kurumi…" Asuka mutters before she sees M Squad exiting their truck as they head to her. "You're here too?"

"Well we're weren't just going to let you do this on your own. But seriously, why were you in such a rush?" Iizuka asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. I need to find…" Asuka said before she spotted something beneath a pile of rubble and saw that it was Omega's right hand. "Kyoya!"

Asuka runs to where the hand was, as the others watch. Asuka knelt down as she began moving the rubble.

"Kyoya! Tell me that you're alright! Please, Kyoya!" Asuka calls out but her eyes widened on what she saw that Omega wasn't under the rubble but it was just his right arm as it was bleeding from the severed end.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Omega was panting as he held his now severed arm to hold back the blood. Omega was hiding behind the balcony of a building before he carefully looked from his hiding spot and saw two Halloween Class Disas, a dog and a monkey, as they were looking for him as they destroyed any car or object he could hide as the Owl Amazon was standing on top of a light pole as he was giving the Disas orders.

"**Keep looking! He couldn't have gotten far with his injuries."**

"This is certainly a surprise...To think he brought two Disas with him for little old me. But this isn't looking too well for me, and sooner or later innocents will be caught in the crossfire. I have to do something, but can I really take those things on?" Omega said in worry and in fear but then remembers his battles up until now, and remembers how Asuka had defeated Storozh. "No...I can do this! After everything I've been through this would be a piece of cake."

Omega grabs onto his Battle Grip and twists it.

**VIOLENT BREAK**

He pulled his Grip out as a spear.

"Afterall, Asuka can take these things out with no problem. And I can do the same." Omega said as he tightens his hold on his Grip.

The monkey Disas picks up a car to see if Omega was hiding behind or under it before…

"Hey monkey face!"

The monkey Disas turns around and Omega's Spear is seen hurling towards it before it stabs into one of its eyes.

The monkey Disas cries out in pain before it uses its other eye to see Omega jumping onto his face and quickly pulls his Spear out of the Halloween Class' body before he stabs it into its other eye.

The monkey Disas cries out again before it falls on its knees and has its hands covering his stabbed eyes as Omega jumps off of it as he lands on his feet.

Omega then heard a bark behind him, he turned around and saw the dog Disas pouncing towards and managed to push him to the ground as the Disas tried to bite at him as Omega held it back, having his spear on its neck.

Omega manages to dodge a few bites from the dog Disas as he moves his head sideways. Omega placed his feet under the Disas' neck and used all his strength to push it back, and Omega used that chance to stab his Spear straight through the dog Disas' head, but he wasn't done just yet as Omega stood up, he twisted his Driver's left handle.

**VIOLENT PUNISH**

The arm blades on Omega's left arm extend and then he jumps at the dog Disas and manages to cut off its head. As Omega lands on his feet, the dog Disas' body dissipates into energy leaving only his Spear behind as it falls to him and Omega catches it.

Omega then heard and saw the monkey Disas blindly attacking him, and he managed to dodge its attack by jumping away from it. As Omega landed and rolled on the ground he turned back at the Disas and using all his strength he threw his Spear and it hit the Disas' head which sends it off of one of its feet.

Omega then jumps onto the Disas' head as he grabs hold of his Spear and pulled it out, and uses it to stab the Disas on the head multiple times and each stab sends the Disas backwards before it finally falls on its back as Omega kept on stabbing it before he stabs his Spear straight through into the Disas' head as it reach the ground behind it, and with that the Disas was dead as its body went limp.

Omega panted as the Disas he killed was dissipating before he heard clapping from the Owl Amazon as he turned to him.

"**Impressive. To think that you'll be able to kill off two Halloween Classes. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the First Amazon."** The Owl Amazon stated.

"I wouldn't go so far to congratulate me if I was you." Omega said as he pulled his Spear out of the ground and slowly walked to the Owl Amazon. "Now that your toys are broken, you're next!"

"**Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."** The Owl Amazon started which confused Omega before the Amazon made a different bird sound.

Omega felt a small tremor beneath his feet and soon realized that something was underground.

Then another Halloween Class based around a mole smashes through from the ground and behind Omega as he turns his head at it before the Disas throws his hand at him.

"Oh crap!" Omega said as he attempted to dodge the Disas' attack at him but was too late as it slams onto his back which made a small smoke cloud.

As the dust cleared, Omega was now pinned on the ground with the Disas' large hand on his back. Omega attempted to get back up, but the Disas prevented him as he pressed more pressure on him.

Omega then saw his Spear in front of him and reached out to it, but the Owl Amazon got to it first as he stomped his foot on it.

"**And that's checkmate."** The Owl Amazon told him.

"Just...Just what do you want from me?" Omega asked.

"**Oh don't get the wrong idea. It's not what I want, it's what the Queen wants."** The Owl Amazon answered.

"Queen?" Omega repeated before he remembered the Masked Magical Girl Brigadier. "Wait...Are you talking about that woman with the mask?"

"**That's right. Though she prefers to call herself Brigadier, or Queen to her loyal subjects. Like myself for instance."** The Owl Amazon told him.

"Then why is an Amazon like you working with humans?" Omega asked.

"**Because, the Queen isn't something that should be considered human. Not to mention she's offering Amazons like myself and others to be a part of her new world."** The Owl Amazon told him.

"Her new...world?" Omega repeated.

"**That's right. As I'm sure you're aware, Omega, is that Amazons like myself are forced to keep ourselves hidden from the world. Fearing that humanity would reject us, and hunt us down like the animals we are. But with the Queen's help, we can change all that. We will rule over humanity as the dominant species, no longer having to hide like rats in a sewer."** The Owl Amazon told him.

"And you actually believe all that? What she's offering you is insanity!" Omega stated.

"**Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But regardless, it's a cause I'm willing to fight and die for. And it could be your cause as well."** The Owl Amazon told him.

"What?" Omega said.

"**You see the Queen has been interested in you for a while. Like how you were able to defeat and kill hundreds of Amazon, how you defeated a magic mercenary, and how you defeated two Halloween Classes. After all that you've accomplished, the Queen would want you to join her side as the King of the Amazons. The apex of human evolution."**

The Owl Amazon then reaches his hand out to the pinned Omega.

**"Join us, Omega. As the first of the Amazons it is your destiny to lead us!"** The Owl Amazon told him.

Omega looks at the Amazon's hand before he glares at his face.

"I...refuse!" Omega told him and the Owl Amazon lowered his hand. "Sorry, but I don't exactly believe in destiny. And I'm even less interested in working with terrorists."

The Owl Amazon sighs to hear that as he stands up.

"**I was hoping you would be open for reason. But considering how stubborn you are, I may have to be a little rough with you. Don't worry though, the Queen gave me orders to bring you in alive, but she didn't say what condition you have to be in."** The Owl Amazon said before he snapped his fingers.

Then the Disas that was pinning Omega on the ground begins to slam its hand on top of Omega several times as the Rider cries out pain as the Disas' attacks make a smoke cloud and it gets larger by each slam, and after several more times.

"**That's enough."** The Owl Amazon orders, and the mole Disas stops as it obeyed his command.

As the smoke cleared, Omega was now unconscious as he was lying on the ground and the Disas removed his hand from him.

"**Now to take you back with me."** The Owl Amazon said as he was about to grab Omega.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

The Owl Amazon looks up and saw someone cutting the Disas in front of him has been cut into pieces, and he saw that it was Asuka armed with her karambit as she falls towards him to attack, and the Owl Amazon manages to dodge her attack in time by flying away from both her and Omega as Asuka lands in front of the down Omega to protect as she glares at the Amazon as he lands back on the ground.

"**Oh my, if isn't Rapture herself."** The Owl Amazon said before he saw Kurumi had arrived as she ran to Asuka's side. "**And War Nurse as well. This is certainly a surprise. I was really hoping he would've finished you two, but looks like he failed."**

"Kurumi, you help Kyoya. I'll handle him." Asuka told her, and while she was reluctant she nodded.

"Got it." Kurumi said as she carries Omega with his arm on her shoulder as she brings him to a safe spot to heal him.

Asuka then glares at the Amazon in anger.

"**My what hateful glare. Did I do something wrong?"** The Owl Amazon asked, and Asuka didn't answer as she charged at him to attack with her karambit, but the Owl Amazon dodges her attacks before he flies backwards. "**You know it's rather rude to not answer me!"**

The Owl Amazon throws his feathers at Asuka but she blocks them using her magic shield as they fall to the ground upon impact.

"**I guess I shouldn't expect this was going to be easy."**

The unconscious Omega could feel something hitting on his cheek as he slowly began to wake up.

"Come on! Wake up already!" Omega was slapped hardly on the cheek which woke him up.

"Ow!" Omega said as he mended his sore cheek, and saw that it was Kurumi. "Kurumi? What the heck? What are you doing…"

Omega then notices that his severed right arm was now reattached on his body.

"What the...my arm." Omega mutters in shock as he moves his fingers.

"I managed to reattach it with some magical bandages." Kurumi told him, and Omega saw the said bandages on his arm.

"I see…" Omega said in understanding. "I guess you've saved my life again. Thanks."

Kurumi huffs as she turns away from him.

"I only did it because Asuka-san told me to." Kurumi told him.

"Wait, Asuka's here too? Where…" Omega said as he looked around saw Asuka battling the Owl Amazon as he dodged her attacks. "I have to go help her!"

Omega quickly stands up and runs to Asuka.

"Wait! You still need to rest! Asuka-san, will be fine!" Kurumi calls out.

"Even so, I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Omega tells her as he continues to run, and Kurumi groans in frustration before she follows him.

"I swear, men…" She mutters.

Asuka continues to slash at the Owl Amazon, but he manages to avoid her attacks before he grabs onto her wrist on her next slash and places a hold on her arm with his elbow on her shoulder.

"**I'll admit that your fighting style has more flare than Omega's, but it's easy to understand once I figure out the rhythm to it." **The Owl Amazon stated.

"Damn you…" Asuka mutters as she glares at the Amazon.

"**Since you gave me a hard workout. I think it's about time I make a meal out of you."** The Owl Amazon stated as he was about to bite into Asuka's arm…

"Not so fast!"

The Owl Amazon looks and sees Omega as he punches him in the face which sends him crashing into a wall as he is forced to let go of Asuka.

Asuka turns to Omega as she smiles in relief that he woke up and is now back on his feet.

"Kyoya…" Asuka mutters before she and Omega face the Amazon, and Kurumi faces him as well as she stopped by Asuka's side as they were ready to battle the Amazon.

The Owl Amazon wipes on his mouth as he stands up and faces his three enemies, and seeing the chances aren't in his favor he sighed.

"**Well this would be an interesting battle. But I guess this is it for me, so I'll leave."** The Owl Amazon said as he brought out a small yellow ball between his fingers. "**But don't worry, you'll see me again soon enough. Until then."**

The Owl Amazon throws the ball to the ground, which unleashes a blindly light that forces Omega, Asuka, and Kurumi to shield their eyes.

Then when the light died down they looked and saw that the Owl Amazon was now gone.

Omega then tries to sense the Amazon, but to his surprise couldn't find him.

"He got away…" Omega said before he turns to Asuka. "Asuka, I just want to say-"

Asuka then runs up and hugs Omega, much to his and Kurumi's shock.

"I'm...I'm just so glad that you're alive." Asuka said as tears began to form on her eyes.

"Asuka…" Omega mutters before he hugs her back. "I'm sorry to make you worry like that."

"You better be…" Asuka said.

Kurumi was glaring at Omega as her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment." A familiar said which got their attention as they turned and saw Iizuka and the members of M Squad heading towards them. "But I think it's about time we get down to business."

Asuka quickly let's go of Kyoya as she wipes away her tears and faces Iizuka and M Squad.

"Iizuka-san wait, please you have to let Omega go." Asuka told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until he answers my questions." Iizuka stated.

"Why? You've seen for yourself that he isn't working with the Babel Brigade!" Asuak told him. "I mean why would they attack one of their own?"

"Wait, what?" Omega mutters as he was surprised to hear that.

"Even so that still doesn't change the fact he's a target of capture to them. This is for his own good, especially if he has any friends or loved ones." Iizuka told him.

Omega looks down knowing that he's right. If the Babel Brigade does know who he is, then his friends from Tokyo U would become targets and remembers the state that Nozomi was in after they torture her. That causes Omega to clench his fist before he opens it.

"But even so…" Asuka starts before Omega grabs hold of her shoulder as she turns to him.

"Asuka, it's alright." Omega told her which surprised her.

"B-But Kyoya…" Asuka mutters before he walks past her.

Omega stops in front of Iizuka and his Squad, and reaches to his Driver, and Iizuka and M Squad aimed their guns in case he attacks but...Omega grabs onto the belt around his waist.

Omega changes back into Kyoya as he takes off his Driver, and some of the members of M Squad were a little surprised to see that he was a teenager around Asuka's age.

Kyoya then placed his Driver on the ground as he sat on his knees and placed his hands behind his head.

Iizuka then signals one of his men to move in to restrain him, and one of them does as Ise runned behind Kyoya to handcuff him, while Asuka is looking at him in worry.

"Kyoya…" Asuka mutters in worry.

Kyoya turns at her to show an assuring smile and a wink, to tell her that he'll be alright before another member of M Squad put a bag over his head before they grabbed onto both of his arms to make him stand up and took him away as they started to walk to their truck.

* * *

**(STYX HELIX by MYTH & ROID)**

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Rain was falling from the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky.

**(No, don't give up on life! This endless dead end)**

The screen then lower itself, to Kyoya and Asuka standing in the middle of a ruined city that was destroyed in a battle.

**(Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi koboreteku kioku no suna)**

Then it zooms to Asuka, who had her eyes closed and then she remembers the deaths of her parents and the deaths of her friends, before she sheds a tear.

**(Mebaeta omoi made nee, konnanimo akkenaku Kieteshimau no?)**

Then it changes to Kyoya who was looking at the sky before he looks at his hand. Then memories flash in his mind, how he met Asuka when they were children, how they used to play with each other, and where Kyoy was crying on her chest as he had woken up from a horrible nightmare. Kyoya then closes his eyes as he grits his teeth before he looks at the ground.

**(I wish I was there)**

Then Kyoya puts on his Amazon Driver and transforms into Omega.

**(Oh, please don't let me die! Waiting for your touch)**

Then it changes to Mamoru and Kurumi smiling at the screen, before they change form with Mamoru as the Mole Amazon and Kurumi as War Nurse.

**(Nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni)**

Then changes to Mia as Just Cause resting her weapon on her shoulder.

**(Watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart")**

Then changes to Tamara as Phoenix looks at her hand, and changes to Peipei as her past appearance before it changes to her present day appearance before she opens her eyes.

**(No, don't give up on life, this endless dead end)**

Then changes to Abigail as Pick Scissors slashing with her scissor like blades, and soon changes to the masked Brigadier before she shows the lower portion of her face to show her sinister smile. Then it changes to an army of Amazons and Disas as both groups have a red light in their eyes. Before it suddenly changes to Alpha with his back against the screen before he turns to it.

**(Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga itsuka owarimasu you ni...For now I'll see you off)**

Then it changes to both Kyoya and Asuka in a wounded state as they were both lying on the ground in front of each other. They then slowly open their eyes before they slowly reach out and grab each other's hand before they tighten their hold.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, nidoto...)**

Then the screen turns, as it shows the Amazon Cells before they rapidly begin to spread as the Cells turns the screen black.

**(Unless I pray for a new day, kimi to...)**

Then in that darkness an Amazon with red eyes appeared out of nowhere before it jumped forward, before everyone turned white.

* * *

**To Be Continued…The Offer**

**There you have it, hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
